Child to the Night
by Nightmare Zane
Summary: Listen to the resonated sound of silence. Your eyes are closed and your breathing is slow. Open them. Open your eyes to the endless pit of darkness that surrounds you and swallows you. Engulfed in a never ended blanket of pure emptiness. Infinitive... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Run As Fast As You Can**

* * *

_Listen to the resonated sound of silence. Your eyes are closed and your breathing is slow. Open them. Open your eyes to the endless pit of darkness that surrounds you and swallows you. Engulfed in a never ended blanket of pure emptiness. Infinitive._

That's what I saw when I looked up the night sky. The sun had completed its tour for the day, and had now been replaced by no stars, they seemed to not want appear on this day. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence.

The vast expanse of inky blackness darkened as the night went on. There was a light breeze that rustled the leaves as I looked up though the tree branches it was easy to believe it was endless, that it went on forever. In the distance, a small unknown town could be seen, the windows of light could mimic the stars if they were there, and a church bell tolling the witching hours melancholic start.

Though this didn't seem to last long as I heard metallic clinking somewhere behind me and turned when a chain shot out of nowhere and made its way at me.

I jumped on another branch as my survival instinct took over by grabbing the nearest three branches and moved before the chain made its way at me again. I thought I had masked my flames (aura) but it seemed they were still being able to find me...

I gave a blank stare at the ones in front of my appeared when I landed on the ground. They were wrapped in bandages all over their bodies and wear black torn cloaks, all varying differently, and black hat. There were seven of them, as always they were together, she remember for as long as she could they were always together but apart whenever they were other jobs. There latest one... to bring me back to their boss... Bermuda von Veckenschtein.

Me... well I guess I had another relation to that man, who raised me since I was young but for other reasons I found out not long ago, the one who I actually called oii-san.

My name is Yoru... Yoru Veckenschtein. Well... it was but now I don't know, all I am for now is Yoru... just Yoru...

I was human... I think, before I meet that man, I knew I had a family of some kind but they were long forgotten when I was taken to some other Familinga, that's what it's called in the mafia, and I don't really remember much. There was a few boys I seem to remember, not their names, but others things. Like a yellow dog, a pineapple, and a pair of glasses with a bar code of some kind. I tried to remember whatever I could but nothing else came up but those are the only things I was able to come up with.

Let me get back to where I am now, if you don't mind.

_You will be coming back with us..._

They say that, they'll complete their mission they were given, no matter the cost. I jumped when two dashed at me, their cloaks bellowing behind them. I gave the one on the left a kick in the head while they turned, pushing the one into the others and jumped backwards.

I won't go with them... I won't go back... Not after what I knew what they wanted to with me... So I ran when I had the chance and have been for the last few days, I think, I couldn't tell the time except that it was night time. The time when they would come after me. It seemed that during the day other humans were out and they didn't want to get caught or for whatever other reason.

I felt a chain wrap around my wrist and yank me forward by the head of the group, he was the one I didn't like the most but it was sad that my heat said otherwise for that. I yanked back at them, using my flames, the same ones as all of them- the ones I was born, that seemed to be main reason for them to keep there, at their hideout or prison for the ones who broke their rules. That's what they were the ones who protect the laws of the Mafia world. The ones who have been around for as long as the Mafia has existed. The Vindice.

Those who defy their laws are said to be arrested without hesitation and are doomed to spend the rest of their lives in an inescapable prison known as the Vendicare Prison. That's the place I called home for as long as I remember; even with the jails filled with the lawbreakers I see every now and then when my curiosity got the best of me. So many of them I have met, of all different sizes and colors as well.

I felt the flames build up around me as I got of the chain's grip and fired at them. That was when I made it out of there, my escape as it was. Not much of a fight, I guess it was that they were as tired as I was. I took a hold of the chain around my neck, the only thing that _he_ gave to me, but... there was something to it when he gave me this not long ago, it was the Clear Pacifier, the pacifier of the Flame of Night. That's the flame I had with me for my life. I asked why I was given to it and why I never changed forms as _he_ was small, like a baby.

He said, _"It's not technically yours right now, that is why it won't glow and you won't change form until my time is up. But I am giving you this because I know you will be ready soon, so hold on to it until then."_

That's all he said before he left to do whatever he else had to do. I opened my eyes as I felt myself shift through my flames of a portal I was able to create, from all the training I received from the time before hand. I fell to the ground; well it was more like the trees caught me with the help of some of my chains. It seemed that I was in an old, run-down amusement park of some sort. Where was I?

But I was so tired right now. It seemed that everything was not starting to come to me. I could feel my chains slipping from the hold they had on the tree branches and I feel to the ground a few under me with a _thud._ I closed my eyes slowly as the chains disappeared as well as my flames. I moaned out when I felt something touch me and only saw a blurry image of two figures that seemed so distantly familiar until I slipped into the endless pit of darkness that surrounded me and swallowed me up.

* * *

Glossary:

_Oii-san: older brother_

_Yoru: Names means "Night" is Japaneses _

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Little Prince**

* * *

_The night sky... Engulfed in a never ended blanket of pure emptiness. Infinitive._

_Chains that were attacking me... The Vindice. Their latest one... to bring me back to their boss... Bermuda..._

_You will be coming back with us..._

_Onii-san..._

_My name is... Yoru Veckenschtein. No it was Yoru... just Yoru..._

_The Clear Pacifier, the pacifier of the Flame of Night. The flame I had with me for my life._

_"It's not technically yours right now, which is why it won't glow and you won't change form until my time is up. But I am giving you this because I know you will be ready soon, so hold on to it until then."_

_"Kufufufu... It seems you can't get out, will you come with me?"_

_Where was I?_

_"Oya, Oya, what are you waiting for? You've been gone for a long time and this is how you greet your savior. Should I teach you a lesson, dear Yoru?"_

_Who are you? How do you know my name?_

_"I know many things about many things but you were the one who told me your name, dear Yoru."_

_Can you tell me who you are?_

_"Kufufufu... You need to wake up first but it seems I cannot touch you because you are using your flames as a shield of some sorts."_

_Then... how are you speaking to me?_

_"We are more alike than you know."_

_We are? Can you help me?_

_"If only you let me, dear Yoru."_

_I..._

**-2 and 1/2 Years Later-**

My ears perked up when the door to the building opened a boy with a large scar crossing from cheek to cheek, which crawled over the bridge of his nose and wore a green Kokuyo Middle uniform. His name was Ken Joshima, a confident and trusted member of Mukuro-sama's Kokuyo Gang.

"Welcome home, Ken. How did it go?" I asked emotionless, handing him a bag of chips as he pounced over to me.

"It went well, pyon," Ken said excitedly, "Though he is still alive, I made sure he won't move for a while, pyon." The blond haired boy dug into the bag of chips. "How's the squirt?"

"He's sleeping right now, Mukuro-sama made sure he was," I muttered, looking at the room where the boy was, along with his Ranking Book. "I'll check on him in a few hours."

"That reminds me, why is everyone beat up? It was like a massacre out there, pyon." Ken took a bite of a few more chips.

"That Perfect from the other middle school came to take down Mukuro-sama, so Mukuro-sama is taking care of it," I said, giving a blank stare from Ken to where Mukuro-sama was right now with the Head Perfect. "He seems to be done and said we can go in now."

Ken pouted, "It's still ain't fair you can both talk tella-telle...grrrr..."

"Telepathically?"

"Yes, pyon! That's the word!" Ken pointed out with much enthusiasm. Soon we moved into the room filled with sakrua flowers all over and lots of blood and an unconscious Head Perfect as Mukuro-sama just dropped his head to the floor. The man smiled to us, Ken was excitedly smiling and talking to the blue haired boss. The both walked past me.

"Could you take care of Skylark-chan's body, dear Yoru?" Mukuro-sama asked, just walking past me with Ken right behind him. I gave a simple nod and made my way to the boy's body, his eyes were actually still open but barely.

"Sleep," I uttered to the boy, "You'll need it..." All I could hear was a moan from his mouth as I moved him to the other room on the other side which actually held the Ranking Price and laid the man on the couch with little to no effort. I tended to his wounds to make sure he was to stay alive and not bleed to death. In another room, which was the bowling room, I could hear Mukuro-sama and Ken talk about the Hear Perfect being imprisoned and about Chikusa going after the next victim.

I stood up and walked out of the room, patting the head of the not moving boy on the way, and made my way to the front area and out the door, looking blankly at the sky. I stood there, resting against the railing as the wind blew my long black and white hair. My hand went up to the charm around my neck, it hasn't glowed or anything, just a dull gray as always

, and later on Chikusa came back, all bloody and battered up.

"Welcome home Chikusa," I muttered, giving the boy a slight nod. "How was your target?"

"Ken's prey intervened before I could finish, so did the police, so I retreated. I need a shower," he muttered as he swayed to inside to where Ken and Mukuro-sama was. I followed to him, a small trail of blood in his wake.

"Ahh, is that Chikusa?" Mukuro-sama asked, looking down at the now unconsciousness boy. "Oho. You found the one, hm?"

"Hai Mukuro-sama," I uttered, standing in the doorway and stared impassively at Chikusa. Ken then began to belittle him for being defeated but Mukuro-sama just tells him to wait for him to wake up and tell them what happened.

It was an hour later when Mukuro-sama spoke with a grin, "Oya, oya, it seems we back some uninvited guest here. Ken~, it's time to play."

"Yeah, pyon," he shouted in joy, jumping up and down excitedly, "I'm going~!" Ken left a few moments later.

I looked back up at Mukuro-sama, "Mukuro-sama..."

"Just finish tending to Chikusa wounds, dear Yoru, he'll wake up soon and our reinforcements should be here anytime now," the pineapple haired-style explained, sitting back down on the couch just a few feet away, his hands held up head on he had his elbows stationed on his knees. I did so, fixing up the glasses wearing boy until he was wrapped like a mummy ready to be put in a pyramid. Soon enough I stood and picked up the first aid kit and placed it on the small round side table next to Chikusa nursing bed.

"Now that is done, dear Yoru, I have a little job for you to do. Can you bring the little Ranking Price with you?"

"Hai, Mukuro-sama..." I stood and left to room, to where the little Ranking Prince was at and it seemed that he was conscious and all-knowing of things. "Hello little Ranking Prince," I muttered out, seemingly startling the boy as he held his book closer to his chest, "It seems you are up... Are you ready?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Ha-Hai," the boy stuttered out and we made our way out through the forest to where the Vongola Decimo was his tutor and Famiglia was there.

"Why... Why are you wi-with Mukuro-san," Fuuta asked, the boy asked me to call him that.

"You are too young to understand, Fuuta. Maybe when you are older I'll tell you," I said, walking in front of the boy. We were almost too where the destination Fuuta needed to be.

"Can you tell me your name then?"

I froze and turned, looking down at the boy before picking him up and placing him over my shoulder; turning once more and made my way to where we needed to be, "Yoru..."

"Night?"

"Hai... We're here," I said, placing the boy down. It was just then Birds ordered the others to beat up the Vongola Decimo until he sees blood, threatening to set the girls' hairs on fire if they refuse. Forced to comply, the Vongola Decimo shouts out to his _friends_, Gokudera and Yamamoto were their names, to do it but the two refused. Suddenly, the pretty lady with long purple hair and wearing goggles, attacked the Vongola Decimo and sends him flying, saying that it was her original plan to assassinate the Vongola Decimo anyway.

However, the pretty lady with long purple hair didn't really hit the Vongola Decimo hard. Birds then orders the group to stab the Vongola Decimo with his knife, promising to let the two girls that were on the computer screen go if they comply. Everyone then began to argue, causing Birds to order the Bloody Twins to pour some Sulfuric Acid on the girls. As the twins follows his command, the Vongola Decimo tells everyone to stab him, not wanting the girls to face any kind of cruelty. The boy had a kind heart but that very thing could be his own demise. Birds was disappointed about not seeing the girls in pain but still the two boys refused to stab the Vongola Decimo but the pretty lady told them that she would do it, saying that she'll immediately call an ambulance.

The Vongola Decimo refuses her offer, saying that he'll stab himself. As the Vongola Decimo was about to stab himself, the twins with both girls were defeated by comrades the Vongola Decimo had. While Fuuta and I watch from the woods, the Sun Arcobaleno, I could tell by the color of the pacifier that rested against his small form, kicked the Vongola Decimo causing him to accidentally punch Birds, sending him flying. With nothing else able to do, the coward Birds tried to escape but was defeated with one kick.

"There aren't anymore, right?" Vongola Decimo asked, looking around worried.

"Yes, there are," the pretty lady said. It seems that she has noticed us as planned; I pushed Fuuta out of the bush when she said to stop hiding and come out.

"Wa-wait. It's me," Fuuta muttered, standing behind the tree that just stopped him from going to the Vongola Decimo. Everyone seemed happy to see him, asking if he was alright and how did he escape, even the Vongola Decimo tried to approach him saying that they should go home together but Fuuta tells him to stop. "Don't come here Tsuna-nii. I... can't go back to where everyone is. I... I'm following Mukuro-san now."

"Wh-What are you saying?"

"Good-bye," Fuuta muttered, turning around and ran off as I followed him; picking him up when he passed Mukuro-sama.

"Good girl, dear Yoru," Mukuro-sama said with a smile, "Go on."

"Hai..." I voiced out, going back to the place I needed to put Fuuta back. I stood next to Chikusa, looking down at the window at the top part from where we could see the battle where they had to go against the fake Mukuro Rokudo.

"He stopped the iron ball..." I said, not amused, as I continued to watch the battle.

"The Arcobaleno fired an instantaneous shot in under 0.05 seconds. It must have been a special shot," Chikusa commented idly, his hand on the window.

"But, if it is the last one, they've completely fallen into our trap," Mukuro-sama said, grinning, "Now; we're another step closer to completing out plan for the Vongola 10th Boss."

It was finally time. Though for the others it was to fight, Mukuro-sama had said to get into position, so Chikusa left to go find Ken or whatever, and now I was in the room by his side when he placed his hand on my head, "It's time for you as well, dear Yoru."

"What do you mean, Mukuro-sama?" I asked with the tilt of my head.

"It's time for now to go to sleep," he uttered, his red eye changing to 1. "It's okay, dear Yoru, just close your eyes until the time is right."

"Mukuro...sama," I uttered, feeling something come over me and my eyes were beginning to drop. I felt sluggish for some reason, my legs gave up under me and I fell into his arms.

"Oyasumi, Yoru," was the last thing I heard before I slipped into the unforgiving darkness.

* * *

Glossary:

_Onii-san: older brother_

_Hai: yes_

_Oyasumi: good night_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Girl and the Dark Wolves**

* * *

_Fire burned around me, as black as the night and hatred from which it was born from. I made it happen but I couldn't figure out how, I was just so mad for some reason that I couldn't phantom it. I looked around to see the bodies wrapped in white burn into a crisp ash, no red sustenance left behind. But it was all too soon when a small figure was there; he was small, almost like a baby, draped in a black cloak and a black top hat with bandages wrapped around his face. There was a transparent pacifier, glowing white, handing in front of him._

_I couldn't talk, my voice not coming at all. I wasn't even sure I was actually seeing this person or if it was illusion my sub-conscious had conjured up in my chaotic state. The small figure just stared at me as I did it back to him. Was I going to die here, or be free? I couldn't really care less about it, about everything as I guessed this person would decide my fate._

_"So, you are the one who did this. It seems that you felt strong hatred to be able to do this," the small baby said, seemingly floating towards me until he came in front of my kneeling body, "Do you have a name, girl?"_

_I couldn't say a word, so I was only able to shake my head. I looked down, away from his covered eyes._

_"I see, you cannot talk, pity. We'll have to change that."_

_I glanced up at him between my black bangs. What did he mean by that? Even with my blank eyes, there was a spark of interest appearing inside me of, curiosity of a child even._

_He laughed, "You will come with me, didn't you know?" Why? It seemed that he could figure out what I was thinking. Another laugh was the answer I received and then he was in front of his face and, even though he was covered in bandages, I could almost see the eerie smile outline that stretched beneath those bandages. He was floating in the air, circling around me and laughs – a laugh hollow and empty and just a little bit twisted. "We are more alike than you know, girl."_

_Do I have a choice?_

_"No, I'm not giving you a choice; I am taking you for myself." Then he stuck out transparent pacifier in front of me and it grew dark, I remember that it was the first meet between Bermuda von Veckenschtein and me._

**-00-**

_I curled up, my back against the wall in this dark cell. It seemed more of a home to her for the last week than any other place. It was more like a very plain looking room without any decorations but just a plain looking bed located at the far left. To which I was sitting on. I was staring at the coldness of the black flame dancing on my fingertips. It's cold and foreign but it felt like a part of me..._

_The people... there was seven of them, they called themselves the Vindice, they called this flame of emptiness the Flame of Night. It was just like the night sky; so beautiful it was._

_I was covered in bandages starting from my right knee down to my foot, both arms ending just at the wrist, and the top of my forehead. I wore a plain white shirt and a pair plain black pant._

_"It seems that you are getting used to it more," the little baby said, he called himself Bermuda floating into the room._

_"Hai..." I muttered, my voice was still raspy but I was able to utter a word or phrase here and there for a few days now, looking up from the dancing black flames to the floating baby. He explained things to me, as did the other six. The Vindice had been around for as long as the Mafia had existed._

_They said they were guards who protected the laws of the Mafia world. Those who defy their laws are said to be arrested without hesitation and are doomed to spend the rest of their lives in an inescapable prison known as the Vendicare Prison, though their allies can negotiate their release. That's was where I was now and said I was going to stay here for a very, very long time._

**-00-**

_"You now exist in darkness surrounded by mystery and shrouded with secrets," he had said. I couldn't understand it at all. "When you are old enough you shall understand. This cell shall be your room. Decorate it as much as you like for your comfort. Do not expect to be treated as a child and for mercy. You are now our equal for that you shall be trained to be one of us. The world you are now involved will never show kindness."_

_I couldn't say a word to him, just giving a slight nod. Then he left, I could somehow feel a pleased feeling from his flames that vanished as soon as he left the cell._

_That was the day I the contract was sealed and I became a member of the Vindice. That was the day where I became the sister of the man who sealed my fate. That was the day where I became the Successor to the Night._

**_-00-_**

_"Oyasumi, Yoru," was the last thing I heard before I slipped into the unforgiving darkness._

It seemed that my dream was nothing more an old memory when I opened my eyes, staring up at the semi-destroyed ceiling of my room. So... the Vongola Decimo and his Famiglia was able to defeat Mukuro-sama and everyone else. I could tell by the eerie silence that was booming in the building. I stood, fixing my uniform as I ignored the boots that lay next to my bed and had my wrappings around my legs still on, and walked out of the room to where the fight between Mukuro-sama and the Vongola Decimo took place. I piece of broken mirror was to the side of me and glanced at my image.

My straight long black and white streaked hair that reached down to my lower back. I wore the standard green female Kokuyo Middle uniform like the rest of the Kokuyo Gang but the sleeves were fixed to go to my fingertips. My legs were wrapped in wrappings that disappeared under the skirt. I could see the Clear Pacifier hanged by a chain rest against my chest.

I looked away, staring at the damage that the battle had down. It looked like I had some cleaning to do but what made me feel the emotion of anger when I felt the trace of the Flame of Night were around.

"_Vindice,_" I hissed, breaking the plank of wood that was in my hand. They took them... Ken... Chikusa... Mukuro-sama... The family I worked hard to get! Though I do wonder how long I've slept...

_'3 weeks...'_

I looked around quickly. It couldn't be, could it? Mukuro-sama...

_'Yes dear Yoru, you are correct. Welcome to the world of the living once more. I am sorry I wasn't there to wake you up.'_

It's fine, but how are you able to still talk to me... Weren't you taken by_ them?_

_'Yes we were but don't worry, you'll see us again soon. But for now I must ask you of something.'_

What is it?

_'I have a special someone coming by in a few days. Can you make it so that she'll feel at home here?'_

She'll be living here from now on?

_'Kufufufu that is correct, dear Yoru.'_

How will I know that it is her?

_'Oh, you'll know, dear Yoru. You'll be in for quite a surprise.'_

If that is what you want Mukuro-sama, then I will make it so.

_'Good girl. It seems that I must go... now... I'll see... you again, dear... Yoru...'_

Good bye, Mukuro-sama...

Well I guess I should at least clean this place up as much as I can. To make sure this special someone of Mukuro-sama welcome here, along when the others get back.

**-1 Day Later-**

I really don't know how to explain this but somehow I was fighting that Perfect Mukuro-sama possessed not long ago and now somehow I was on the couch with his head on my lap as he slept. Bird's bird was on my head, it seemed to like it up there, who was now named Hibird. I gave out a silent sigh as I came up with a quick getaway.

How I got into this mess?

Well he said I looked like a small animal and so kidnapped me... This was so weird and now I needed to get out of here.

**-3 Days Later-**

I got away yesterday and fought the Perfect, he was strong but I was able to get the upper hand when I was able to use my chains. Who knew he was more bloodthirsty then he looked?

I stood outside, watching the sun set. Red and yellow clouds burst and splash their fiery colors in defiance of the vanishing sun. The sky was ablaze with color... fiery orange, searing reds, hot as the sun yellow and yet the outer edges of the blazing sky have begun to cool with the indigo of the night. It was almost time. I could feel her coming.

I looked down from the stairs as a shadow came from the surrounding forest. A few moments later a girl came out, she was quite small for her age if I were to guess with somewhat pale skin. She had long purple hair with bangs covering her right eye while the other one was violet in color. All she was wearing was a plain white gown and nothing else.

I jumped down to the ground, landing silently on my feet and stood, looking at her.

"Konbanwa, I... am C-Chrome," Chrome muttered out, glancing around other than me.

I gave a nod, "Okaerinasai, Chrome-san."

* * *

Glossary:

_Oyasumi: good night_

_Konbanwa: hello_

_Okaerinasai: welcome home_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say. There will be OCCness with Kyo-chan and is anyone reading this story? If you are, could you review? Please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Battle of the Mist Ring**

* * *

Now let's see, the battle of the Vongola Rings was almost over and it seemed that it was time for the battle of the Mist Ring to happen at Namimori Middle's gymnasium. Ken and Chikusa led the way into the school's gymnasium; I was the last one to follow them. For once, Ken was acting serious and refrained from making too much noise.

I was the moment they were seen by the Vongola guardians the air became thick with fear, curiosity, and frustration from behind everyone. Though they could not see me or the person in front as were still in the shadows of the nights, in the doorway of the gymnasium.

I could see the Storm Guardian tense, preparing to attack the arrivals of Ken and Chikusa. "Y-you can't be saying the Guardian of the Mist Ring is..."

"Yeah. For them to bring him, that's..." The Rain Guardian had no trace of a smile on his face. It has seemed that the incident at Kokuyo had given them all a large amount of distrust for each other.

"As if...The Guardian of the Mist Ring is...Rokudo Mukuro?!" The future Vongola Decimo was surprised. He should be, but it was Mukuro-sama but it wasn't at the same time. I found that out not long ago, when I felt her and then understood why she was a special person to Mukuro-sama. Both Ken and Chikusa didn't say a thing, they looked at the ground and moved out of the way for we were behind them to move forward.

"Negative." She had said, the smaller of us, as we moved into the light, making our faces visible. It seemed that I brought the attention of the Sun Arcobaleno's attention to by the way he eyed me. Everyone's attention turned to the smaller girl in front of me, a few centimeters shorter than me. Her purple hair was pulled back into a pineapple-shape that reminded everyone of Mukuro. Her one eye was violet while the other was covered by a black eye patch with a chrome-colored skull. She was wearing the green Kokuyo Middle-school uniform like the rest of us; accessorized with her eye patch, a black belt, and black boots, all embellished with a chrome-colored skull.

"My name is Chrome, Chrome Dokuro." Chrome spoke again and walked towards group of Vongola Guardians.

"Who's the girl with the extremely weird name?"

"An acquaintance of yours, Tsuna?"

"The Guardian of the Mist Ring...This girl isn't... Mukuro Rokudo?"

Ken and Chikusa displayed small signs of annoyance, but at what no one could tell but I did. I didn't say a peep. I only stood behind the two watching Chrome and the Vongola Guardians for their reactions.

"Don't be fooled Juudaime! That's Mukuro! He's just possessing her! He's the kind of man that does whatever it takes to accomplish his objective!" The Storm Guardian yelled out, standing in front of his precious boss-to-be.

"You don't believe me?" Chrome seemed distraught at the distrust that was directed at her. She glanced away from the staring eyes, I would too if I was in the same position as hers.

"Of course not! Juudaime, look at that weapon! Besides that, that eye patch is hiding that shady eye!"

Suddenly the Vongola Decimo perked up; it seemed that he knew better than some of the others. "But she's not... Rokudo Mukuro," he said firmly. This seemed to be a shock to the others, especially the Storm Guardian by his reaction.

Chrome stepped closer to the Vongola Decimo. "You defended me. Thank you," the pineapple-haired girl pecked his cheek lightly, "Bossu."

The reactions were funny from some of the Vongola Guardian. "Maa, maa." The Rain Guardian grabbed him from behind and held him in place to stop him from attacking the new Mist Guardian. The rest of the people in the gym were only confused, curious, bored, and passive. The Varia talked among themselves on their opinion of the "show" taking place in front of them. Xanxus, the boss of the Varia, sat in his throne like chair, a bored glare directed to the group of talking people. The Guardians and the Kokuyo gang then began to argue on whether to accept the new Guardian. Ken and Chikusa were offended that the Storm Guardian refused to acknowledge Chrome. I only stood idly by as the argument was settled and the Battle began.

The matching Cervello sisters explained the basic rules of the upcoming battle. The Vongola and Kokuyo, along I, stood together inside a barrier on one side of the room while the Varia were in the other, each equipped with an infrared sensor to stop any interference.

The battle finally began as the two Mist Guardians threw illusion after illusion at each other, some failing to harm the Varia member while others failed to harm Chrome but that was very little. Chrome however, was able to fool Mammon and escape from his illusions unharmed. Having used an illusion of her own to make a basket full of basketballs appears and acts in her image.

Ken smiled triumphantly as Chikusa and I watched the fight silently. It was all illusions. Both were creating illusions without yielding a step to the other without stopping for a break or a breath.

Mammon suddenly dropped chains from beneath his cloak. "Let's go, Phantasma." The frog upon his head started to crack, and from the shell emerged a yellow and white snake-like lizard and bit its own tail, resembling an ouroboros over Mammon's head. The two triangular purple tattoos grew shaper and longer on Mammon's cheeks and he revealed his indigo pacifier as he ascended to the air.

I eyed the one who reintroduced him as Viper, the Mist Arcobaleno. This caused distraught for Chrome, knowing how strong the Arcobaleno were.

"This is bad. Your average illusionist won't have a chance against that nut, kora."

"Don't underestimate her Colonello. Chrome isn't your average illusionist." The Sun Arcobaleno reassured the Rain Arcobaleno.

"I don't care who you are! I won't lose!" Chrome declared; using the trident to attack as her own illusions had little effect. But Mammon easily evaded all of the attacks, using Phantasma to fly. Mammon taunted Chrome on the attacks. On the ground Chrome summoned four large snakes out of nowhere and they wrapped themselves around the Arcobaleno.

"What?! It's not an illusion?" Mammon's indigo pacifier glowed brighter and released enough power to free himself from the snakes. "It's about time I should release my own power, too. Therefore, your true identity can be exposed at leisure."

What was he talking about? Chrome was Chrome, just different from her average girl illusionist. In response, Chrome twirled her trident around before bringing the base to the floor of the gymnasium. Red, hot spots appeared on the ground before erupting and turning into miniature volcanoes spewing lava. One such "volcano" appeared directly underneath Mammon, making a direct hit.

But it wasn't good enough... Mammon easily moved out of the lava unharmed.

"Your illusions are indeed first-class. If one believes even for an instant in the reality of those columns of fire, one would be burned alive. Therefore, your weakness also lies in illusions!" The lava turned to ice in an instance and the whole gym appeared to now be frozen. Slowly, the ice crept upon Chrome until her legs completely covered in a thick layer of ice.

_The art of illusions seizes control of a person's perception, into the brain that governs the 5 senses. The stronger the illusionist's abilities, the more complete the illusions were, the hold it had over reality would grow stronger. But if the stronger an illusionists' illusion countered by another illusion, it had already lost its own perception. It means control of their own perception would be completely be snatched away. _That's what Mukuro-sama had told me before when we would spar.

How this fight was being directed was not good for Chrome, not at all.

"How do you like the abominable power of the Arcobaleno? Now why don't we reveal your real identity?" Mammon made a gesture with his hand, knocking Chrome back against one of the ice pillars. The ice disappeared leaving the gym looking normal once more. Chrome lunged towards the trident that had fallen out of her grasp and onto the floor. "Mmm... It seems as though that weapon is fairly valuable to you."

My eyes widened as I realized what he was implying.

"N-no..."

Mammon merely held his/her hand in front of him and made a fist.

"No!"

But it was too late. We could only watch as the trident that she had been holding shattered to pieces. I felt the air around me grow heavier when Chrome collapsed to the floor, after coughing up blood, looking pale and sickly. I could faintly hear the talking from Ken and Chikusa tried to calm me down but it didn't work. The air only grew heavier around me; the noise around me became white.

"M-Mukuro...sama..." I could hear Chrome faintly whisper, "I wanted to help...Mukuro-sama..."

Suddenly, I felt it... it was _him_. He was coming... He was coming!

"Kufufu..."

Suddenly the once broken trident slammed into the ground causing cracks to appear on the floor. The cracks continued, moving towards the Mist Arcobaleno. The force of the unexpected attack sent Mammon flying across the gym.

"Rather flashy...For a bunch of Mafiosi..." Mukuro emerged from the mist where Chrome had once been. I could feel his eyes linger to me for a moment, telling me to calm down. I could feel my shoulders slump, the air around me became normal as I fell to my knees, Chikusa by my side in a flash help me sit up as I was about to fall back. Some pairs of eyes were still lingering upon me from what I felt, from who I didn't know as my vision blurred for a moment as I let out a shaky breath.

"Rokudo Mukuro? I was wondering where I heard that name before. Now, I remember. About a month ago, someone attempted to escape from the Vindice Prison. That's person name was Rokudo Mukuro. But the attempted escape ended in failure. I heard he was confined in the basement, beyond the reach of light or sound; an even more difficult place to escape from."

The Mist Arcobaleno was correct on that. The more dangerous that person was or the rule the Vindice enforced/what that person did depended on which level you went on. The higher it was the more dangerous that person was and the lower it was the less dangerous that person was.

Mukuro said nothing in response, only smirking slightly. "That shows how limited the information network of the Vongola's glorious 'special assassination squad' _truly_ is. Here I stand before you."

The battle raged on once more with the ice, an illusion of a blizzard to envelop the gym made by Mammon trapped Mukuro-sama, who only grinned, "Oya, oya..." The ice continued to grow until it encased his whole body, solidifying him.

"Now then... Shall I unmask you?" Mammon created an illusion of an iron hammer that stuck halfway form his hood.

"The one who'll be smashed to pieces should be the body of that girl's body, though." Not sounding the least bit sorry, Mammon flew forward to break the ice and Mukuro together. But before the hammer could hit, lotus blossoms and vines wrapped themselves tightly around Mammon. The freezing illusion disappeared and Mukuro stepped out of the ice turned steam.

"Kufufufufufu... Just who is an illusion?" Mukuro smirked at the prone figure of Mammon that was suspended in the air by the vines.

"Muguh! So powerful...It hurts..." Mammon struggled as the vines continued to tighten.

"Come on... What's the matter, Arcobaleno? If you dawdle too long of a time, you'll be skewered by my vines, you know," Mukuro warned tauntingly.

Finally, Mammon called upon his power and released it to escape. "Don't get cocky!" Mammon yelled as he created multiple illusions of himself to confuse Mukuro.

"So weak." Mukuro's right eye changed Paths and an indigo flame appeared around it. He proceeded to use his trident to hit all of the clones and break the illusion.

"Muuu! An illusionist capable of hand-to-hand is heresy!" Mammon scoffed as he backed off from his opponent. "I reject both you and your Reincarnation Cycle rubbish!"

"Oh?" Not sounding worried, Mukuro looked at Mammon.

"Human repeats the same life for an eternal cycle! That's why I must keep collect money!" Phantasma began to circle in place at blinding speed and an illusion once more took over the gym and its inhabitants.

"Kuhahaha! A greedy little Arcobaleno! How amusing. But when it comes to greed, I won't lose either." Mukuro spun his trident and slammed it into the ground, creating illusions of fire pillars similar. His however, were wrapped with the same lotus vines that had nearly strangled Mammon.

Both Varia members and Vongola alike began to experience pain from the long amount of time they had spent in strong illusions. I had placed a barrier around the three of us but was affected nonetheless. Mammon created clones of himself that charged at Mukuro. Using his trident in a spinning motion, Mukuro easily destroyed them all.

The real Mammon was behind Mukuro. Phantasma expanded and Mammon opened his/her cloak, revealing a large dark void. The cloak swallowed Mukuro before he could react and the snake grew spikes and thrust them into part of the cloak Mukuro was. Then, the strange "cloak" expanded suddenly, and one could see something struggling underneath. Mammon's cloak and Phantasma were destroyed as lotus vines ripped through them, revealing an unharmed Mukuro holding the two parts of the Vongola Mist Ring.

I placed a hand on each of the boy's shoulders when they let out a sigh of relief.

"I put these two rings together right?" Mukuro inquired.

The two Cervello turned to each other before answering, "Yes."

"Not so Fast!" Mammon's voice echoed through the gym. Mukuro merely smirked as he saw the dust scattered through the room gather itself to form Mammon.

"Don't get too cocky. I was going easy on you... I have so much more power to reveal!" Mammon gasped as he/she saw that Mukuro was no longer in front of him.

Only his voice could be heard, "Here I thought you knew...When you turn an illusion back on the illusionist, it means the illusionist has completely lost control of his perceptions."

Mammon gasped again. Phantasma suddenly appeared back to his normal size and began to strangle the surprised Arcobaleno. But his efforts were in vain as the snake only tightened its grip. The illusion that was wrapped around the gym strengthened and the floor began to deteriorate faster. "Come." The ground that Mammon had been standing on was destroyed and he began to fall into the red void. Mammon tried to scream, but it came out as a strangled cry as he continued to fall. "This is my world!" Mukuro laughed and turned into smoke that forced its way into Mammon's mouth, causing him to expand to an abnormal size and his body was distorted and was no longer recognizable.

You lost for one simple reason: I was your opponent." The black mass that had been Mammon exploded in smoke. The illusion faded and the gym returned to normal. Mukuro-sama gracefully landed on the floor. "Will this do?" He opened his hand to reveal the now whole Mist Ring while looking at the Cervello.

"The Mist Ring now belongs to Chrome Dokuro. With that, the winner of this battle is Chrome Dokuro," both Cervello announced in union.

"EH.. Wait!" The future Vongola Decimo exclaimed. "You didn't have to go that far!"

"Even now, you're still showing pity for the enemies... Just how naive can you get, Sawada Tsunayoshi? There is no need to worry... I should say," Mukuro-sama said, turning around to face the other sure.

"Eh?"

"The infant escaped. From the start of the battle, he saved enough strength to flee. Such a cunning Arcobaleno." This caused Xanxus to speak to the one called Gola Mosca to eliminate Mammon once the contest battle was over. Mukuro-sama commented on how Xanxus was really the dark side of the Mafia and that even him would be frightened by a dreadful plan the man made

"But, I have no intention of poking my nose into your business. Because I am not such a nice human being. Just one thing though, the other candidate for the successor, though smaller and weaker successor then you... is not someone you should trifle with, for your own good. Kufufu..."

It was then Mukuro-sama turned around and walked towards the other side of the gym, right at us.

"Mukuro-sama..." I muttered, watching Chikusa and Ken moved forward to greet him, Ken being the more hyper one jumped and shouted excitedly about how he 'kicked' butt.

"You bastard! How dare you show your face here!" The Storm Guardian held a handful of dynamite, poised for attack. Ken bared his teeth.

"It's good to be vigilant. But, I have no intention of colluding with the Mafia either," Mukuro advised. "The only reason I became your Mist Guardian is to set myself in a better position to possess your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

It seemed that the future Vongola Decimo thought otherwise when he glanced to my way. The Storm Guardian went to attack again but was calmed down by his boss for the second (or was it the third time?).

"In-In any case, ar-arigatou" The future Vongola Decimo turned to Mukuro-sama.

The man began to sway, "I'm... a little tired... now..." I took a step and by the shock on some, I was next to Mukuro-sama side. His eyes began to close and his head droop. "Take care of them for me..."

"Hai..." I uttered into his ear as my hold tighten on his body as Mukuro's image disappeared and Chrome returned unconscious in my arms. This made all the Guardians were all confused.

"Ah! What about her organs?" The maybe Vongola Decimo asked hurriedly.

"Don't worry, she's fine." The Sun Arcobaleno assured them. "She's just asleep."

"She gets tired real easily and collapses all the time! So much for humans..." Ken said, staring down at the girl in my arms.

"Ken," I uttered, staring right at him, "Stop." The animal boy turned his head swiftly away to advert my eyes.

"Yoru..." Chikusa said softly, bending down to help me up.

"Help me carry her please..."

"Hai..."

"Che... fine."

I forced them to carry Chrome's body as I held her trident like a life line and directed them through the exit, only stiffly acknowledging the Vongola before leaving. It seemed that there was going to be a long run in with the Vongola...

Thankfully that Perfect wasn't there!

* * *

Glossary:

_Juudaime: 10th_

_Kora: ?_

_Arigatou: thank you_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**White**

* * *

I walked around the town, the market specifically, to gather food for everyone. Stopping now for a short break, I bought more food rations to last for the rest of the week and the next. As usual, the food only consisted of snacks and other junk food. But it was better than that time. Soon enough, I got the bags in hand and continued walking.

When I finally arrived at their not-so-secret hideout in Kokuyo Land, I kicked open the door and made my way to the empty storage area. Ken was sure to have heard that and smell the food, especially his favorite fruity flavored gum. I was correct as I took a step out of the way for him to get his gum, reminding him not to gobble all of the food. Chikusa gave a small nod of thanks. I was the one who usually went to get food so the shop clerks have seen me a few times and think that I'm a _nice girl_ getting food for her family. (Sometimes they would even give me some free food- which was nice of them.)

It was more quite without everyone; even if Chrome was here- she's shy so she won't talk much- I still wished Mukuro-sama and the rest. Seeing the mostly empty room only furthered my guilt. I should've been there to protect Mukuro-sama and the rest! But I couldn't do much without his word, after everything he did for me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and sat on the floor, opening one of the snacks I had bought on my way back here. _Melon bread? _I snickered lightly and took a bite out of it. _If_ only it was _pineapple_ flavored...

It had been one week since the Battle for the Rings had ended.

And Chrome had been injured again!

Not only had I taken it upon myself to protect her, but I also saw her as someone who I could call... a _friend_, maybe even _family_...

She had been abandoned by her family from what I heard, it wasn't similar to my case but I could understand her in a way. The entire Kokuro gang was a group of misfits. No longer able to return to the normality of society. Anyone who hit them would need to be punished. They would face such pain that they wished they were dead.

I knew how the mafia worked; after all I had been in some way a part of it but the Vongola but a different. They were stupid, yet kind in their own stupid way, bringing Mukuro and Chrome into their crazy mafia plans. But I couldn't judge them; it seemed that Chrome liked that blasted future Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was someone who I couldn't say was weak in power; he had beaten Xanxus of the Varia! But it was kind heart and his unwillingness to lead. The potential was there, that I could see, and Reborn the Sun Arcobaleno was working on him well, but a stubborn mule cannot be forced to do something he didn't want to.

Sighing, I stood and walked out of the room, past an eating Ken and a sleeping Chrome. Chikusa gave me a blank stare to which I gave the same stare at him. "Going for a walk," I muttered and walked off hearing a small 'be safe' and 'be back soon' from the three.

I walked around the surrounding forest; it was silent as it always was. No animal ever approached me when I came here... I think it would have to do with my Flame type. It was nice that way, most of the time, when I liked to be alone. I which I was right now but I guess everyone's wish couldn't be answered.

"Arcobaleno-san, I know you're out there. Show yourself before I force you out," I stated bluntly, turning to look at the Sun Arcobaleno. He wore a black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone.

"Ciaossu. My name is Reborn, not Arcobaleno. How'd you know I was there?"

I stared at him, commenting, "Your Sun Pacifier gave it away, along with the Flame that you cannot use, Reborn-san."

The Arcobaleno's eyes narrowed at this under his fedora but didn't say a thing about what I just said. "Hmph. So tell me, Yoru, what are you doing here in Namimori?"

"I've always been here, watching everything that happens here at Namimori. I've been here for about three years now with Mukuro-sama and the whole Kokuro gang... I know why you are here... to train the future Vongola Decimo and trying to find a way to get rid of that form..."

The green lizard morphed into a gun and Reborn pointed it at me. "How do you know about that?!"

"Ah, you see, you think I would tell you everything I know just because you have a gun pointed at me and you are an Arcobaleno. You thought wrong, little Arcobaleno.

"Who are you? I've never seen or heard of anyone like you connected to Mukuro or the mafia at all!"

"My name is Yoru that is who I am. I am a member of the Kokuro gang. I am female. I am a-"

"I get it!" The gun never wavered from my head, even when his grip tightened on the handle and the glare in those coal black eyes burned into me. If only looks could kill, I'd be dead and burned in hell right now.

"Impatient are we? But now I must be going, I told them I would be back soon and it seems that I need to back or else be yelled at." I stood and turned; began to walk past Reborn, ignoring the gun aimed at my head. I wouldn't let him hurt my family... not this!

Though it seemed that I wouldn't be able to get back soon then I wished when a purple looking thing on me and the next thing I know I saw pink smoke. I coughed, trying to move away the smoke so I could see and when I did I was surrounded by white. I mean it, white walls, a white floor with black carpets here and there, tables and chairs that were white... over all it was just a room with large windows going from one side to the other, looking down on a town. I was so confused right now, so where the hell was I...

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL AM I?!" I somewhat yelled, still looking around the room. On the table were two rings laid, one was fully black but had a single white band around it; the other one had a black round jewel with silver wings coming from sides. Next to the rings were a few strange looking boxes with holes on the top.

I turned suddenly when the door opened, "Ru-chan, I'm bored~. Hnnn~, who are you?" I blinked when I saw spiky white hair and light purple eyes. His distinguishing feature is a purple tattoo under his left eye. He wore a white suit uniform with a strange symbol on the side of his shirt and has silver shoulder pads.

My eyes narrowed, "I could ask you the same thing... whoever you are..."

The man tilted his head, stepping forward when the door closed behind him. "You look a lot like Ru-chan. How can that be?" He muttered from behind me suddenly with one his arms wrapped around my waist while the other was at the based at my neck. "Where is my Ru-chan... where is my Yoru!"

"Ah..." My eyes widen... who was this?

"Hnnn~, say something already"

"I...I," I struggled out as the hand tightened around my neck. "Let me go!" I could feel my Flames attack the man from behind as chains appeared out of nowhere and tried to grab the man. I huffed, falling onto one knee as I tried to catch my breath when I felt the man let go to avoid the attack.

I looked up to see a foxy smile still on his face. "So you are Yoru~. But why do you look ten years younger than you were just an hour ago?" I blinked when I felt something soft under me and the spiky white haired man was pinning me to the bed. There was a gleam in his eyes, "Ru-chan~!"

What the hell was happening here?!

* * *

I looked up to see a foxy smile still on his face. "So you are Yoru~. But why do you look ten years younger than you were just an hour ago?" I blinked when I felt something soft under me and the spiky white haired man was pinning me to the bed. There was a gleam in his eyes, "Ru-chan~!"

I did the only thing logical a girl would do when she was pinned to the bed, kick the man in the nuts! Well that if I could because it seemed that he predicted this and so straddled me on waist.

"It's not nice to kick a man's family jewels, Ru-chan~," the sick man playfully said, his now creepy smile still in place.

"I'm not Ru-chan, I don't even know who you are," I growled out, bearing my teeth.

"Ahhh~, well that is to be expected because you were sent nine years ten months into the future by that Ten-Year Bazooka somehow."

I blinked, "Wh-what?! Then where are we?!"

"We're in Japan right now. Really close to Namimori to be exact," he explained.

"Um..."

"What is it, Ru-chan?"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Ah~, such language is not for a female. But~, my name is Byakuran, Boss of the Millefiore Family and you Ru-chan are my personal assistant~."

"Mafia..." I muttered as my eyes widen from the shock.

* * *

I lay on the bed, staring up at the white ceiling for what seemed until night time as that's what showed with the full moon up. A book lay right next to me on the table side I have discovered were actually diary entries that only I could or someone with the Flame of Night could read. I had read some of the entries and now all of them were good...

* * *

**_October 13, 2014_**

_It seemed that no one trusts me anymore, not even the ones I called family after that attack and the battle XXXXX. Why couldn't I tell them before? Mukuro knew and didn't seem to care but I guess I was wrong after all this time. I saw someone; he had white hair and pretty amethyst eyes, when I was in the park earlier today. I saw him staring at me but when I looked, he wasn't there._

_I want to back to everyone but if I did that would just get hurt more so I need to find another place to live for the time being. At least until I can get a job of some sorts. There was no way I was going to _them_... Never again..._

_I'll still protect everyone but from a far... it's the least I could do._

**_October 22, 2014_**

_I found out some interesting things, it seemed that the Lightning Arcobaleno has come up with something. They were rings with the power to convert the Wave Energy that flows inside the human body into Dying Will Flames. The process behind this conversion is obscure in details, but it has been said that an individual's resolve plays a major role in determining its success and efficiency. The Rings were classified accordingly to the Seven Flames of the Sky and were further categorized into a ranking system that ranges from E-rank (lowest) to A-rank (highest)._

_This ranking implies many things, but above all it seems to establish the maximum output of the Rings and its effectiveness as a power source for the Box Weapons._

**_November 2, 2014_**

_I did some research, more like hacking and such, and found out more about Wave Energy. It is the wave of life-force that flows through the human body. The size and balance of the Wave of an individual is determined at birth and it has been heavily hinted that members of the same bloodline tend to share similar Wave balance._

_Just like the Rings and Box Weapons, the Waves are classified accordingly to the Seven Flames of the Sky. The Wave Energy is an important element during the first stages of said Arc as it serves to explain the power of the Rings. A Ring will react to a Wave with the same attribute as itself and convert it into a high-densified form of energy, the Dying Will Flames._

_While humans can have a number of Waves of different attributes flowing inside themselves, usually only one of these Waves actually has the capacity to ignite the Flames of a Ring. Also, cases of individuals with multiple Waves that can light up Flames - and thus can carry Rings and Boxes of different attributes - are known to exist. Still, even among those, it is rare for someone to become skilled enough to use Flames and Boxes of different attributes in battle. Incidentally, individuals that possess a Sky-attribute Wave Energy are regarded as exceptionally rare._

**_November 19, 2014_**

_I saw that man again, the one with the white hair and the pretty amethyst eyes, when I went to the park. He called himself Byakuran and was really nice to me but... There was something different about him... something that seemed out of the world I guess you could describe it._

**_December 20, 2014_**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX X XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!_

**_March 26, 2015_**

_It seemed that I blanked out for the last few days and I can't remember anything. Nothing at all but for now, I'm in a room that is really big and really white for some reason. Someone's coming..._

**_June 10, 2015_**

_Today was weird... I... me...a... to..._

**_July 15, 2015_**

_It seems that I have another Flame inside me... my didn't I find this before?_

_So weird..._

**_May 15, 2017_**

_It seemed that someone in the Vongola died not long ago. They were supposed to sit down if my... Famiglia... the Millefiore were both to sit down and negotiate with the summoned spokesman of the Vongola but in the end it never happened that the poor guy was killed. After that, the Millefiore ignored all of the Vongola's calls for ceasefire. Now there's been news that there was also "Vongola Hunt" going on, where the Millefiore Famiglia hunts down every Vongola member as well as their families and friends..._

_I hope Chrome and the others are okay... It's been so long since I last saw them..._

**_October 31, 2017_**

_Today was Halloween; I came back to Japan for a few weeks as my boss said it was okay but to be back soon. I got to see Chrome again but only from afar I couldn't go up to her. I was glad she was doing so well, so was everyone else in the entire Kokuro gang and it seemed that I wasn't needed anymore..._

_It seemed that they saw me though... the looks that they had so all I could do was give them a small smile, wave to them and turn away. When I got away, I could feel them following me but soon they left though there was still a pair of eyes on me..._

_Chrome..._

_Mukuro..._

_I guess me real...ly d... miss... the...m_

**_November 13, 2017_**

_They found me and so I ran..._

**_November 14, 2017_**

_They found me again, saying they wanted to talk to me but I couldn't face them... Not after this entire time even if I..._

**_June 16, 2018_**

_I ran into Ken and Chikusa today. In Italy of places... But this time it was different, they were hurt and so I did it on instinct and saved them from the Millefiore Famiglia... Good thing I had my hood with me or else they would've recognized me. Once they were gone I turned to them and asked if they were alright, it seemed that Ken or Chikusa didn't recognize me either..._

_They said they were fine though and asked for my name... I told me Ruya and walked off..._

_Later that day, I was punished by Byakuran-sama and it wasn't pretty..._

**_September 7, 2019_**

_I can I feel it... they were here..._

_Onii-san, why were you here?_

**_January 1, 2020_**

_XXXXXXXXX... XXXXXXX. X XXXXX...!_

**_October 12, 2020_**

_I need to stop this, I wish I never left them but I guess you can always get your way. Life can be cruel and so unfair when it wants to be._

**_October 15, 2021_**

_It seems that my time will be up soon, I hope I can correct myself for all the wrongs I did... Shou-chan and Spanner-san were always nice along with everyone else..._

_I'm sorry..._

**_October 26, 2021_**

_XXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX... XXXXXXXX. XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!_

_Onegai..._

* * *

It seemed that Byakuran went back to Italy a few days later for some reason, for that I didn't know but it seemed that everyone here at the base knows me and that I am someone high ranked. Though I have been questionable looks as I did appear younger, which I was for that matter, I've searched for this Spanner and Shou-chan people everyone but no such luck.

I wore the standard White Spell jacket with the Millefiore insignia on the right side of the jacket with a black shirt under it along with black army style pants that were cuffed by black boots I always wore for the last few years. I had those rings on my right hand while those weird boxes were clipped to my belt that rested against my hips. I found these clothes and some others of different sizes in the huge closet that was in my supposed room.

I was curious about this place and who was Spanner and Shou-chan people were. So I went up to a random person that had appearance of a young boy who wore a black wizard's hat and cape. He had a large red bow on his cape, a yellow cloth wrapped around his hat, and stars in his eyes. He also appeared to have dark orange hair covering his ears.

"Hello Yoru-sama, how are you today?" The dark orange-haired boy greeted me, bowing his head before smiling up at me.

"I've been better..." I muttered. It was true if only I knew what was really going on than it was be better. "Do you know where Spanner or Shou-chan is? I'm looking for them."

"Hmmm... I don't know where Spanner is but Shoichi-sama should be with the Cervello sisters right now."

So they were here as well... But why was that? I really need to gather some information before I can do anything else.

"Do you know where I could find them?"

"If I remember correctly, the last time I saw them they were going to wake up Shoichi-sama in his room," he explained, a thoughtful look on his face.

I nodded, "Hn..." Then walked off to find those Cervello sisters. I heard a good bye behind me from the boy as I turned a corner, first find the Cervello sisters and then that will help me find this Shoichi guy.

It took a while and using my Flame senses that will soon make me tired I found a Sun Flame all by himself inside a room that had a big white round machine looking thing and papers all over the place. There were other things like a desk with empty food containers and such along with other gizmos here and there. But there was no Shoichi anywhere.

I blinked when I heard the door open, I jumped to somewhere random that hid myself and saw a skinny man with red hair and a pair of glasses being walked in with the... Cervello sisters! With a wave of the man hand the two pink-haired bitc... er... I mean women turned and went off. The man... it must be that Shoichi guy that journal of the future me wrote about. I grasped the grey bleak Pacifier that was under my shirt.

Shoichi sighed, loosening the white Jacket he had on as he plopped down in the chair in front of his desk. He eyes had a lazy look in them and let out a huff, "So tired... Ugh! My stomach..." He held on to his stomach as a pained expression was on his face until it returned to its normal after a few moments. "You might as well as come out now..."

So, he knew I was here... I jumped down from my hiding spot and stared at him as I was about a few feet from him.

"Ah... So it was you as well Ru-chan... No, no, you'd want me to call you Yoru as always... Ugh! There goes my stomach again, ugh!"

I blinked, "You are Shoichi, correct?"

"Hai, I am Shoichi Irie, Yoru-chan and you have lots of questions right?"

I nodded, "Hn..." Holding up the diary that held no words as it did before. "I have many, Shoichi Irie, many indeed," I said, taking a single step and suddenly I was in front of the sitting man, staring down at him. "And you will answer them rather you like it or not."

* * *

**_December 16, 2016_**

_I had another dream again..._

___The Sea knows no bounds._  
_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._  
_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away._

_I wonder what it means..._

___**October 31, 2018**_

_I've had another dream after so long but this time it was different. There was battle and blood... death in the never ending cycle. I wanted it to stop but I couldn't and there was no one there to wake me up from this nightmare... no matter how ironic that word is. That lullaby was sung again, it's was more sad this time then the last and I want to know why it sounded like that._

_But how can I find out?_

**_December 20, 2014_**

_I was surprised when __Byakuran found me in the forest, saying that he was here to get me. He said that he wanted to recruit me for his family- The Millefiore he had said it was called. I was curious but they were the Mafia so I couldn't go with him and left... To bad I didn't see what was behind me at the time and now I'm stuck with him..._

**_July 17, 2015_**

_I've been trying to work out my other Flame business but it seems I can't get anything done with it and it's starting to make me pissed off enough to me wanting to punch someone in the face. I'm not usually like that so I punched the wall and somehow destroyed my room. Some people are not going to be happy about that..._

**_November 16, 2017_**

_They found me, everyone after a few days of trying to get away yet they still follow me..._

* * *

Glossary:

_Onegai: Please_

_Hai: Yes_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Some Answers, More Questions**

* * *

I had gotten answers to some of my questions but it seemed that only made more questions for me. Irie, he told me to call him that, said to get some rest after a stressful day. It was about midnight when I made it back to the room I supposed was future's self. The bed seemed bigger that it was before and that only made me more stressed.

He said that we received a present from the past... Whatever that meant.

I still wanted to know more but that were limited things Irie could answer and it seemed that he was the only one I could talk to and, well, trust. I didn't know where Mukuro-sama was or where Chrome or anyone else was and it was really lonely. I guess I miss them more then I let myself let on. I stared up at the plain white ceiling blankly as I let my thoughts run around like a broken recording until it was all white noise and I fell asleep.

_The Sea knows no bounds._  
_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._  
_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away._

My eyes shot open as images filled my head. I shot up straight in bed, I was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. What the hell was that? The dream had been so vivid, so real, that for a moment I thought I was still submerged with water swirling around me, crushing me. Why did that song appear? Who was singing it? I thought as I lowered my body back into a laying position and stared at the ceiling. Why me? What the hell?

The moon's light streamed in the window giving the room an ominous feel. I stood and had the white sheet wrapped around my body, the end dragged off the bed down the floor as I made my way to the window. I place my hand on it, looking by at the full moon with a blank look that was reflected in the window. I blinked, why I was up now of all times; it was still the middle of the night. What did that some mean? Who was singing it?

_The Sea knows no bounds._  
_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._  
_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away._

I looked down but... I was worried about Chrome and the others, I want to know if they were alright but how was I to know. I needed a sigh of some kind to know at least they were safe somewhere...

_That Mist Ring will lend you the power you need..._

My eyes widen, was it him? Mukuro-sama? It couldn't be him, could it?

_Kufufufu... Dear Yoru..._

It was faint but I could sense a Flame somewhere, a Mist Flame. I dropped the blanket that was wrapped around me as a lone tear was let out. So it was true, I needed to go and see for myself! I ran to the closest and grabbed random articles of clothing- a pair of black pants, a white shirt and a black hoodie and opened the window ajar as I slipped out on to the balcony, jumping on to the railing. I closed my eyes, feeling my sense range grow slowly in the area, trying to find that certain Mist Flame and so it seemed I needed to go back...

Back where my future self-use to call home...

To Kokuyo Land...

* * *

I took a step forward, feeling the all too familiar pull as I was suddenly on a roof of a random house and looked around, pulling my hood up to cover my hair and my face. I only hoped I made it in time as there was another Flame: a Sun Flame... two of them to be exact. I leaped onto another and another until I stood in front of an abandoned Kokuyo Land, giving it a longing look as the sun rose over the top of it as well as smoke. I turned around when there was a shadow in the tree, I looked up and made out that it was one of the Sun Flame users.

Than seemed tensed but I could feel shock, surprise and some happiness when I showed him my face.

"So it happened to you as well," he muttered.

I gave a nod, knowing what he was talking about, "Hai... Will she be alright?" I asked, looking back up at the building to where the smoke was still rising.

"She will be, just give her some time," he said, still in the shadows of the trees.

"Do you know anything?"

"About?"

"When I went wrong? Why did I do what I did? You seem to know who I am so..."

He was silent for a moment, "Gomenasai, but I don't know what you are talking about... but you made everyone sad..." He muttered in the end.

I looked up at the sun, it was rising upward more so; I turned back to face the man, "Take care of her and tell her I'll see her soon."

"I will..."

I bowed my head, "Arigatō... Sun-san."

He snorted, "You know that's not name... to the extreme!"

I gave a small smile and turned, taking a step as I suddenly appeared away from my dear home, Kokuyo Land, onto a roof of a random building and made my way back to that white room I suppose was mine for now.

* * *

I had on what I had before, that uniform I was supposed to ware here at this... base, it still felt foreign to me. I had bumped into Irie and those Cervello sisters following behind him. I had asked where he was going; he said he was going to see someone in the Medical Room. I gave a nod and then asked him quickly where a training room was, he pointed out there was one nearby a few floors down, go left and stop at three doors then I should be there.

I gave a grunt as thanks and walked off. It seemed that there was something going to happen in five days from all the mumbling that has been happening around... It was time for me to do some training with these Box Weapons and find out what they were.

**-Few Hours Later-**

I panted, wiping the sweat from my forehead with what's left of my sleeves. Who knew these Box Weapons were such an easy task to handle with... NOT! They're as hard as they come... But they were interesting to say but they were all Cloud Flames except one... The only one I couldn't open no matter how much Cloud Flames or the Flame of Night I put into it, it just wouldn't budge.

I coughed suddenly, feeling a pained feeling shoot through my back. I must have done it harder than I thought I did.

Standing up, I let out a huff when suddenly another pain shot through me as I feel to my knees and coughed harder than before, hard enough to cough up blood. I had my hand to my mouth and panted as another round of coughs made their way through me, more blood getting onto the floor. Why was the happening?

But...

"Ugh..." I groaned out as I felt my hands slip and fall and I was on the floor as I felt the grip on my mind start to slip when I heard the door open to the now semi-destroyed room and saw the blurred colors of red, black, blue, purple and white before I let my eyes close to the distant yells of...

"Yoru... Yoru! RU-CHAN!"

_I... AM... HERE..._

_I looked around and it seemed I was in ruins of somewhere. I turned around and started to walk off to try to get somewhere in this dream of sorts._

_"Yoru..." A voice muttered behind me. I turned; my eyes widen and took a step when I was suddenly in front of her with my arms around her._

_"Chrome... I'm glad you're safe," I muttered, feeling arms go around me._

_"I'm sorry to have worried you but I couldn't find you anywhere when you didn't come back. Everyone was worried but I now know you are here. Where are you, Yoru?"_

_"I-"_

_I... AM... HERE..._

_We both turned when we heard the voice of Mukuro-sama and suddenly it grew dark around us as the remain of his spear floated into Chromes cuffed hands as she looked down with a sad and worried look. A small tear came from her eye that fluttered in the dark like it was taken by the wind as it turned to gears until it was a large white round machine thing. My eyes widen, it was the same one that I was when I was hiding in Irie's lab._

_But why was Mukuro-sama showing this to us?_

_Chrome went to reach it when suddenly she was pushed back by a small boy with red hair and glasses. I blinked when suddenly I saw the older version Irie Shoichi appear and tells her not to go near the machine._

_"Irie..."_

My eyes snapped open to the white ceiling of my room, an IV connected to my arm when I turned my head to the right. I turned to the right to see the very man that was in my dream sleeping on a chair. There was a man with black hair and closed eyes, swords strapped to his waist as he leaned at the door. I rose and sat up against the head board silently, watching both of them.

I stood up, having the blanket wrapped around me as I pulled the IV out of my arm and walked through the open window and onto the balcony as the sun was just starting to set.

"The Sea knows no bounds. The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation. The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away," I sang into the air, feeling two pairs of eyes on me but then just one as there was a soft click of the door from behind. I sighed, turning to face Irie with a blank look. I walked past him, though the window that he closed behind me, right after that blanket was dragged through on the floor after it.

"Irie Shoichi..." I muttered, sitting on the bed with the blanket still wrapped around me, "Why are you here?"

"When you questioned me where the training room was, I grew curious because the one I knew, your future self, had a training room here so no one could see nor here what she did but me and Spanner-san. I know you know about this, so what happen in there? Why was there so much blood?" Irie questioned, pulling up the chair he was in before in front of me.

"Where is Mukuro-sama?"

"I..." He looked down, a pained expression etched on his face.

"I see... Tell me, how long have I been in this state?"

"About three days, Yoru. It was strange though, your Flames were acting like a shield and none of the doctors could touch you but when I came close they didn't react like they would but let me though..."

_"Kufufufu... You need to wake up first but it seems I cannot touch you because you are using your flames as a shield of some sorts."_

It was just like then, when Mukuro-sama first found me.

"I see... When will it start?"

"When will what start?"

"When you send your goons to go to Vongola's hideout?"

"EHHHHH?!"

**-2 Days Later-**

I watched on the screen, by Irie's side, as the alarm sound reporting that the Vongola were indeed here. They hurry and run away, with Shoichi watching them over the monitor, wondering out loud to himself why they are here.

Shoichi then orders the Cervello sisters to send a recon team to the Vongola hideout. Iris then appeared on the large screen, informing Shoichi that a filter was put in the camera to only show the background, as if nothing was happening. Shoichi asks how Iris noticed, to which Iris replied that she only noticed by accident, as there was a damaged section in the hanger. The camera then zooms out, showing a tied-up man beside Iris. Suddenly, the surveillance system is destroyed.

Shoichi immediately orders one of his officers to contact Spanner, a B-Rank officer, who is in the area. It was the same Spanner that the diary has talked about a few times. Shoichi orders him to guard section B8. Spanner then shows his three machines mutely standing behind him.

"Irie..." I muttered, giving him a blank look.

He glanced his way at me, "No Yoru, you are still not in any shape nor form to fight them. Only if it's in dire need I'll send you out. Understand?"

"Hai..."

Soon enough, a screen appears and an officer informed Irie that there was an explosion in Spanner's and Vongola's battleground, but he dismissed it, stating that Spanner would contact him once it was over.

The Cervello then inform him that there were 5 confirmed infiltrators, and that the proposed to split their fighting force into 3 and to deploy them to guard the areas the 5 infiltrators were heading. I glanced at them, what happened to make them change from the Vongola? I had to wonder that for so long now... The Cervello then list the C++ ranked members of the Millefiore in the base at the moment to be deployed; Baishana, Nigella, Genkishi, Gamma, Tazaru, Iris, and Ginger Bread.

They were names I didn't know but knew in some way from different parts of the information I've gather with my time here. Irie turned, the Cervello following him like faithful lap dogs, as he told me to stay here. I did the thing I was told, _'not'_ to stay here. If I could laugh right now, I would do an epic evil laugh with lighting flashing behind me as I would appear creepy with the shadows around me.

I vanished with a single step and was down the hall, away from the control center room and to somewhere else. Then suddenly the building was shaking and floors began to move. What was going on?!

* * *

Glossary:

_Hai: Yes_

_Gomenasai: I'm sorry_

_Arigatō: Thank you_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Go**

* * *

I vanished with a single step and was down the hall, away from the control center room and to somewhere else. Then suddenly the building was shaking and floors began to move. What was going on?!

It seemed Irie was more then he seemed. I snorted and walked off, turning a corner and saw no one was there. No one seemed to be anywhere but there were different types of Flames everywhere I could sense, especially Thunder and Storm Flames down below me and some other Flames to the right and left of me. I needed to figure out where I needed to go...

_Go where you need to go..._

I blinked, turning around to find out who said that but no one was there, and blinked again when a sudden image appeared before me. It was a girl with green hair and a small smile on her face. She wore a big, white, mushroom-shaped hat with half of the emblem of the Giglio Nero on it. It also had a large black bar at the sides, with two orange stripes flanking it. She had a long trench-coat like clothing with the Giglio Nero emblem at the bottom right and left sides. Underneath, she wore a short blouse that reveals her stomach and wears a pant-skirt. She also was donned a black jacket to symbolize that she is part of the Black Spell. However, she wears a White Spell Millefiore coat over it. Around her neck was the Sky Pacifier.

My eyes widen, blinking for a third time and as if she was never there, disappeared as fast as she had come. Who was she? She was most likely the one who just talked to me. I heard a giggle ring lightly in my ear, covering it with my head. Could she not do that?! It was creepy...

_Ru-chan..._

There she was again. Could she not call me that?!

Ahh...

Ugh... I need to move on from here and I still didn't know who she was but the Sky Arcobaleno by the color of the orange Pacifier.

_You need to go there, your friend it here..._

Her voice rang in my ear again before any of her presence disappeared altogether until an image of a hallway somewhere in the building appeared in my mind. So it seemed I had a destination, now all I needed was to find it. I closed my eyes, feeling my Flame sense wonder and expand until it covered most of the base. I could feel the Flames of different people but none were the one I was looking for. I searched until I snapped my eyes open, feeling a grin spread inwardly inside me. So this was who the Sky Arcobaleno was talking about.

I opened my eyes, coming into my surroundings as I gave out a yawn. After all this, I was going to go take a nap and that would be that!

I let out a whistle, "The Sea knows no bounds. The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation. The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away." Taking a step, I vanished from sight.

* * *

It seems that almost everyone else has arrived from the past other than a few. I watched as the Vongola Guardians and their friends was in a device, surrounded by nano-composite walls, making them unable to escape with sleeping gas inside of it. The Vongola Decimo got ready to fight but couldn't as he was threatened to exchange the he sleeping gas with poison gas. Soon they awoke with a push of a switch, sucking out the sleeping gas and try to break through the glass but couldn't.

"Resistance is futile. I've taken all your Rings and Box Weapon," Irie said as that was my cue to appear with all the Rings and Box Weapons in my cupped hands. I could hear the gasps, Chrome muttering my name but all I did was give them the same blank look I always had.

Irie explained that I was _under_ his 'control' and told them that it would be inconvenienced if they destroy the machine when they said to ignore them and destroy the device. Irie then reveals that the Vongola's future selves are inside the machine, there was even me inside there. The Vongola does not believe him, saying that their future selves should have returned to the past due to the effects of the Ten Year Bazooka. Irie agrees with that but tells them that the device keeps them in the future instead of sending them to the past, in order to not cause a disturbance in the Tri-ni-set policy.

Reborn then realizes that Irie was the one who sent them to the future via the Ten Year Bazooka to which he agrees.

"But... Why?! Why would you go through all that trouble to get us in this time?"

"It's a simple story... For Byakuran-san to be able destroy the world in his hands and make a new world, he needed the Vongola Rings. In this world there exists a large number of rings with hidden powers of which we call the "Mare Rings", "Vongola Rings", and "Arcobaleno Pacifiers" which all contain a set of 7, a total number of 21 rings, Tri-ni-set."

* * *

It's been about three days since Irie and Spanner joined the Vongola and Byakuran somehow took the base. I had protected Irie when they wanted to 'vent' their anger on him and explained what Byakuran's power was. He says that Byakuran can only use his power in certain circumstances and that the unbelievable things that happened in their era gave birth to Byakuran's power.

The Millefiore Boss revealed the he already knew that he Irie betrayed him. He then states that the Vongola Famiglia and the Millefiore should have a battle, with the Tri-ni-set at stake. Irie asked Byakuran to reconsider, stating that he has lost 5 of the 7 Mare Rings. The other revealed that those rings were fake, breaking them, and that he secretly made a group of people that bear the real Mare Rings, the real Six Funeral Wreaths. Byakuran goes on to tell that he was looking for people with strong resolutions. Irie asks Byakuran what he was planning for the match, and Byakuran replies that he is going to make "Choice" real. Byakuran confirms that he will not be moving for ten days then said to me that he would get me with a gleam in his eyes. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a tremendous explosion as the base was transported but we were lucky to have not along with the White Round Time Machine. The Vongola, along with Chrome, were given the Vongola Box Weapons from Irie.

Chrome had asked where Mukuro-sama to which Irie grimly replied that he took control of a Millefiore soldier, but was killed by Byakuran, shocking everyone. However, Irie followed up, stating that he didn't think so, as his name never appeared on the Vendicare Prison, much to Chrome's relief. That info he had gotten I would have to question him later on that. Chrome asked me to come with her but I told her to go on a head, which I would be here with Irie and Spanner if she needed anything. She gave me a nod.

I watched as Spanner and Irie work on the machine, glancing down at a diary entry in the journal that sat in my lap. It was actually about the Box Weapons and some history about them.

**_November 2, 2014_**

_Box Weapons are small cube-shaped boxes that store powerful weaponry inside. Though they are called Box Weapons, few actually come in the form of conventional armaments and the most are designed after animals. The greatest assets of these Box Animals, as they are called, are the special abilities born out of the unique traits of the Dying Will Flames that serve as their power source._

_Originally, the concept behind the Box Weapons was the product of the work of a biologist that lived four centuries ago named Geppetto Lorenzini. Lorenzini had the idea of building weapons based on animals found in nature. Based on that principle, he went ahead and designed 343 different Box Animals. However, these designs were ultimately regarded as Over-Technology, in other words they were inventions impossible to manufacture with the scientific knowledge of that time. Because it was an idea that would never leave the paper, Lorenzini's manuscripts were treated like garbage and stored away by a secret society that he belonged to._

_Things would change only centuries later, when three genius scientists who belonged to the same secret society as Lorenzini found his manuscripts and gave continuity to his research. Their names were Koenig, Innocenti and the Arcobaleno Verde. The three discovered that the Rings that were passed down by the Mafia could serve as an optimal power source for the Box Weapons. With this breakthrough, they managed to solve the technical issues in Lorenzini's design and produce a prototype after five years of research. Soon after, they successfully perfected and manufactured the 343 Box Animals designed by Lorenzini. The three also researched and developed new types of Boxes, such as Storage Box and Boxes containing support items and conventional weaponry. Initially, these Box Weapons were introduced in the Mafia world when the three scientists started selling them in great quantities but at outrageously low prices in order to get funds to finance their research._

_Boxes by Attributes_

_Just like the Waves and Rings, the Box Weapons too are classified accordingly to the Seven Flames of the Sky. In order to successfully open a Box and release the contents stored inside, it is necessary to inject the Box with strong enough Flames of a Ring with the same Attribute as it. Also, in the case of Box Animals, the higher the purity of the Flames injected, more of its latent abilities will draw out. On that note, Sky-attribute Flames are capable of opening any Box, but are incapable of fully drawing out the abilities of Boxes of other Attributes._

_Sky Box Weapons_

_Sky-attribute Box Weapons are unique in the fact that they are predisposed to be influenced by the user's mood when opened._

_Storm Box Weapons_

_Storm-attribute Boxes are usually oriented towards offensive abilities that take advantage of the Storm's Disintegration factor, but support-type Storm Boxes are known to exist._

_Rain Box Weapons_

_The Rain-attribute Boxes use its Flames for covering its trail and defense but can be a highly constructed attack when needed._

_Sun Box Weapons_

_Because it is difficult to employ the Activation factor for direct combat, Sun-attribute Boxes usually belong to the support-type._

_Lightning Box Weapons_

_The Lightning-attribute Boxes use the Lightning Flame's Hardening factor for pure penetration power or tough defenses._

_Mist Box Weapons_

_Due the Construction factor of the Mist Flames, many of the abilities of Mist-attribute Box Weapons revolve around Illusions._

_Cloud Box Weapons_

_They fight with multiple enemies at a time and can expand rapidly at times during extreme stress or emotion._

I looked up at the two who had their eyes on me, I gave them my usual blank look. "What is it?"

"You are really different from the one we know to how you are now, Ru-chan," Spanner muttered, pulling out the stick from his mouth and took out another own made lollipops to suck on.

"People change with every person they meet, with every choice they make, and with every dream they have," I muttered, looking at them as I stood up and stretched my arms and legs from sitting in the same position to long. "My future self seems really close to you to, from all her writing about everything that has been going on in the past nine years. Do you both know... about me?" I looked down as my fingers curled around the Mammon chained, dual gray Pacifier that still was hidden beneath my plain black shirt.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Pursuit**

* * *

It's been a month since the Vongola Decimo defeated Byakuran and came back to the past from the future with everyone else. The battle was well... I really don't want to remember any of it right now... Though it seemed that some of the future selves of some did know about especially the other Arcobaleno and well, let's say it went differently than I expected.

Right now, I was with Chrome. Both of us were going to the public bath though it seemed that we were being followed by a man that wore large-frame glasses over his slightly stilted eyes after we passed one of the local convince stores. His Flames, it felt weird to a sense; I've never encountered it before and it seemed that there were more in the area- another six to be exact.

It was like this the last few days, even when Chrome went to get some snacks for all of us. I hope she was okay. A ringing noise interrupted my thoughts, I stood up to grab it but Ken got it before me and yelled, "Huh?!" Then hung up.

"Ken, what was that about?" I asked, turning my head as he walked past me.

"Tsk, that Vongola boy, pyon. He said he wanted Chrome for something but I just hung up on him, pyon!" He grunted out, plopping down on the chair.

"Ken..." I muttered, giving me a long stare.

Ken blinked, "What?! Pyon!"

"You're a baka..."

"I have to agree with Yoru, baka-Ken," Chikusa agreed, looking up from his book that he was reading in the corner of the room. Chrome gave her to agreement in a nod.

"Not you too!" Baka-Ken shouted dramatically as he stood with his hands in the air. He looked like he was giving something to someone of a higher person or someone like that. I stood when I heard footstep, "What is it, Yoru?"

I walked outside and blinked as there was another bag of food from an unknown sender. "Someone sent another bag of food..."

"It's here again! The mysterious food supplies!" Ken shouted in joy, crouching as he rustled through the contents of food.

"From an unknown sender? Again?" Chrome thought out loud, staring at the food with a questionable look.

"Chrome..." Chikusa said, gaining the girls attention. "Have any idea who it's from?" Chrome shook her head, looking back down at the bag of mysterious food. Chikusa turned his head, having a thoughtful look etched on in a slight frown. I gave him a tilted head, a curious gleam appearing in my eyes. "It's nothing to worry about Yoru."

The next day, I was walking along side Chrome on Kokuyo Street when the same man I saw before came up to us. He wore an unknown school uniform, the uniform top opened, revealing a yellow shirt that was barely tucked in and buckled with a brown belt. He was a white fedora with sideburns that end just below where his cheekbone is. He wears large-frame glasses over his slightly slitted eyes. Finally, he sports a petit goatee.

"You were the one who sent us the food?" I asked, turning to face the man as Chrome peaked from behind me.

"Yep. Katou Julie, that's me," Julie introduced himself, giving a laid-back grin.

"Ah- From the Shimon family?" Chrome questioned, tilting her head as she moved in front of me. Shimon Family? Looks like I need to look up some information about them.

My eye twitched when the man proceeded to ask her out on a date the day after the ceremony and then run away together. Though Chrome politely refused the man and left. I looked at him as he looked back at me, then frowned when I sense his weird Flames again but this time, there was another with him.

"I don't know what you and your family is planning on doing but I want you to leave Chrome out of it," I voiced to the still smiling man, an icy glare in my eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Nee-chan," he said, still smiling but the look in his eyes changed as quickly as it left. He gave a bow of his head, "Though I guess you are not what you seem to your friends..." He left, whistling a random tune.

"I know that," I mutter, looking down to the ground as I turned and left.

Later that night, Chrome raced somewhere saying there was an accident that happened to the Rain Guardian and I guess that she wouldn't be back until later.

"Where're you going?!" Ken asked, stepping in front of me as he stared down at me with his hands on his hips.

"I'm going for a walk; I need to clear my head for a little. Can you step aside, Ken?" I asked, looking right up at him.

"Fine, pyon… But be back soon! We don't need you both disappearing all over again!"

"Yes father~," I playfully said as I walked to the door. "Bye-bye…"

"No, it's not that, pyon!"

I gave him a glace like he was stupid. "Hah? What do you mean baka-Ken?"

"You need to say 'I'll see you later'. It's never good-bye!"

"Then… I'll see you later…"

I walked through the forest, sighing as I stopped in a small clearing when I heard the sound of heard metallic clinking somewhere behind me and sighed. Looks like they were here but for what?

I turned and face the ones that were wrapped in bandages and long black cloaks. One had a smaller version, the size of the baby and the one who sealed my fate the day I had met him. The Vindice and ... _he_ ... Bermuda von Veckenschtein was here, right in front of me. Bermuda floated down in front of me.

"Hello, little sister," Bermuda said, his voice hollow of anything that sounded human. "I've found you."

"Hello... Bermuda-nii-sama," I muttered, looking down at the man before falling to my knees as I came closer to eye level to the small man.

"I've come for you and the Pacifier." The Clear Pacifier began to lightly glow from under my shirt. I pulled it out, taking off the Mammon chain as it began to shine more brightly and float from my hand and into the air. "It seems that its time." I unhooked the chain around my neck, the Clear Pacifier falling into my hand.

"Yes, yes it is," I muttered, closing my eyes; holding the Clear Pacifier to my chest as I felt the sensation of a cloak wrapping around me then darkness came.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the gray ceiling in darkness. I sat up, curling up with my back against the wall in this dark cell. It seemed I was back to my old room; it was plain looking as it ever was but it was different from the time before. There was a cabinet that was filled with various trinkets of sorts on the shelves- ranging of different colored stones, chains of different models and sizes, a small music box that was closed, and many others. There was some books, some old from the overuse while others were more finely looking. To the far right corner was a chair next to a shelve that held another old looking book and a sliver medieval looking candle holder. To the left of the

It seemed I was on the same plain looking bed located at the far left of the room; all of this was like déjà vu as I stared at the black Flames that were dancing on my fingertips. I don't know but as soon as I heard the clinking of the door and saw Jager come in with his cloaked and bandages on, I knew it was time to face certain things.

"We have a mission to do," Jager said, his one uncovered eyes borrowing holes into me. "You are to come."

"Hai..." Was all I said, standing up from the bed and the black Flames vanished from my fingertips. Jager vanished without another sound as I turned and took off the standard green female Kokuyo Middle uniform I still wore and placed the now folded clothes on the single chair as I got on the prisons stander uniform of whites pants and a white shirt. My arm and legs though were still wrapped in bandages as they always were. I took a step out of the cell and Jager was suddenly in front of me ... well behind me actually ... as I felt the coolness of the cloak that each of the other Vindice wore surround me, feeling the chains surround beneath it as they circled at different parts of my body.

Instead of a hat like the others, I had a hood that concealed my face in darkness from the rest of the world.

"It's time," I muttered as I took a step forward a black wispy hole appeared in front of us, two other members joining me and Jager, as we went through the portal and appeared on the island just as the Vongola did as well.

"You will not talk until it is your time to," Jager explained as he stood in front of me, the other two stood behind me.

"Hai, Jager..."

I watched as the Simon Famiglia welcome the Vongola Famiglia. After a bit of exploring was done. The soon-to-be Vongola Don asks for Chrome's whereabouts but Julie tells him that she is safe and asleep in his bed.

Just then, the Sun Arcobaleno noticed our position from the cliff we watched as he questions the Simon about them. Both sides were in shock in see us.

"Are they... human?" The Shimon Don questioned, staring right at us.

His only girl Guardian answered his question and explained, "They were, long ago... Some call them Death Gods, and others call them Devils. They are the more feared in the Mafia world. Those who defy their rules are arrested without hesitation and are doomed to spend their life in a water prison that cannot be broken out of."

The Shimon Don gave us a blank look as he spoke, "I don't recall inviting you to this sacred island! Have you come to mourn for the Vongola who will soon meet their end?!"

"No," Alex answered, one of the members that came with us. "We live to take revenge... We know no other emotion, besides hatred."

Jager then continued, "We have come here to complete the oath between Vongola Primo, Giotto, and Cozarto Simon. Giotto and Cozarto were connected by a strong friendship. Thus, it was impossible for Vongola and Shimon to bare swords against one another. However, should there be a case, and then it was deemed our duty to destroy the defeated. This oath has been activated twice... The one to lose this battle shall be locked in our prison forever."

The Vongola Don thinks that the story means that they misunderstood the relationship of their predecessors. However, The Shimon Don disagrees and is glad that we were there.

"We are not here to judge the battle. We do no more than the order and the punishments," I said to them, "We shall wait for the moment when the defeated appear."

"Wait!" Adelheid shouts to us, "How will the defeat be decided?!"

"What you must for in this battle, is your pride! The defeated will be the ones whose pride has been crushed. The dice have been rolled. Dependents of Giotto and Cozarto..." Jager continued as he stared down impassively at the two Famiglias. "Let the battle begin!" With that we then all disappear completely.

And the battle between the two Famiglias began.

* * *

Glossary:

_Baka: idiot, stupid, fool, foolish_

_Nee: elder sister_

_Nii: elder brother_

_Hai: yes_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**Is anyone reading this?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Battles of the Pride**

* * *

_"What you must for in this battle, is your pride! The defeated will be the ones whose pride has been crushed. The dice have been rolled. Dependents of Giotto and Cozarto..." Jager continued as he stared down impassively at the two Famiglias. "Let the battle begin!" With that we then all disappear completely._

_And the battle between the two Famiglias began._

I looked up at Jager as we watched the first battle of Ryohei Sasagawa and Koyo Aoba begins from the woods. A shackle was around my neck, the chain leading to Jager's hand so I couldn't 'get away'. It was ordered by Onii-sama to make sure I wouldn't run away... I looked back at the fight happening before us. The Vongola Sun Guardian just got into his Cambio Forma. The two then square off.

Early on in the fight, Koyo seemed to have the upper hand, using his flame to surround the Vongola Sun Guardian both restraining and blinding him allowing Koyo to beat him senseless from all angles. As Koyo prepares to deliver another fist, Ryohei Sasagawa unleashes a devastating attack out of nowhere causing a huge explosion that Koyo narrowly man laughed at this pointing out the damage the other man had already taken. Sasagawa then charged at Koyo, avoiding his flame attacks and closing the distance. Koyo responded by unleashing a barrage of punches that Sasagawa was only just capable of avoiding. However Reborn pointed out that he was charging his flames by purposefully letting Koyo's attacks graze him. Sasagawa then unleashed another blow that sent Koyo flying and knocking off his glasses. Koyo then extinguished his flame claiming that he wouldn't need it. Sasagawa once again tried to graze the attacks; however a single attack caused him great pain.

Koyo then attacked again causing Sasagawa's Bangle to reach 60%. However the Vongola Sun Guardian noticed Koyo's rushed behavior and jeered at him. This sent Koyo over the edge causing him to attack with flames as well; however, before he could do so, he momentarily lost his eyesight and giving the Vongola Sun Guardian a chance to make a direct hit. However, despite suffering huge damage, Koyo survived the attack and was still able to fight. It seemed Koyo had more determination then I thought he did...

Sasagawa apologized to Koyo, stating that he must defeat him at full power. The battle then became a race with Koyo trying to take Sasagawa down before his eyes gave out and Sasagawa trying to stay conscious long enough to charge his flame. Koyo comes out with the upper hand, fatally striking all Sasagawa's killer points. With several bones broken in Sasagawa's body, Koyo strikes him in the face. Sasagawa and Koyo then charges at each other. Koyo continued to attack Sasagawa with his flame and punches, but Sasagawa dodges his attacks. Koyo is able to land an uppercut but Sasagawa recovered and continues to attack. However Ryohei used this opportunity to grab Koyo and with his flames at 100% he delivered a catastrophic attack that cleared the whole area of forest in the resulting explosion.

As the smoke cleared away, it was revealed that not only Sasagawa but also Koyo was still on his feet. Their pride was beyond what he could have both combatants unyielding and unrelenting, they charged at each other, crossing fists once more before succumbing to their injuries and collapsing.

Due to the fact they both collapsed at the same time, it was our time to collect what was needed under the contract. Just as Sasagawa's friends rush forward, we appeared and Jager spoke out, "The match has ended."

Chains wrap around the two combatants as they were slowly pulled to the Warp Holes.

I spoke emotionally, "Both Guardians of Shimon and Vongola have fallen to their knees. Therefore, they are both defeated and shall be taken away..."

But then the Vongola Don began to protest but was stopped by Sasagawa who tells him that he has no regrets because he didn't let his pride be shattered. Telling him not to let them take _his_ pride away, to let his heart guide him because he knew the extent of the Vongola's pride. Saying this, both men both start to disappear, as they were taken away.

"Vindice! Bring Ryohei BACK!" Vongola screamed at us but he was stopped by his mentor, Reborn.

"That will not be forgiven," Jager muttered but I stopped him from making a move against the other.

"One battle has ended... Thus, we will leave behind the first Key... That was entrusted to them by Giotto and Cozarto," I explain as I took out a bag, that glowed in both of my bandaged hands, showing a memory.

_The memory showed two boys stop a red haired boy and tells him that he dropped his wallet in Paolo's shed. The red haired boy looked a bit disappointed and says that he had dropped it there on purpose as he couldn't stand to Paolo and his family starve. One of the boys apologizes but reassures the red haired boy in front of him not to worry, as he and his companion had just dropped off food supplies for Paolo and his Family. The two boys smile and begin to introduce themselves, and these three people turn out to be Giotto, Cozarto Simon. The memory ends after Giotto and Cozart shake hands._

This was the memory of the Vongola and Simon past... the First Key... We had to wait until another Guardian loses to show the Second Key...

* * *

I stood in front of the two boys as they floated in a watery prison next to each other, a peaceful look on their faces. Their injuries were treated as they were covered with bandages that I had to do before they were put inside. I turned, my cloak bellowing behind me as I walked away from their watery prison section to another part of the prison in front of another watery tank prison. I stared up at the man inside it, the floating body and the blue pineapple shaped hair that floated in the water.

Mukuro...

"Yoru," Jager said to me as he came up next to me. "The second battle has started; it's time to get the Second Key."

"Hai..." I muttered, turning around without a second glance at the man trapped inside the watery prison.

* * *

I watched from an opening in the cave just as the Vongola Thunder Guardian, Lambo, was pushed off the off of the ledge by Rauji. Smoke was brought up however, once the smoke clears up, Future Lambo was shown clinging to the ledge, saying that now they were now about the same age, surprising Rauji. They fought- in a sumo match that only had one rule: the one who falls from the platform loses. Then Rauji revealed his Mountain Flame, acknowledging Lambo as his worthy opponent.

I stretched my arms above my head, laying back against the wall as I stuff one of the small crystals from the cave into my pocket. Might as well get comfy as I can. This was going to be a long battle...

The cow child, er... man (I think that would be the better word) decided to fight with his pride on the line and activated his Vongola Gear's Cambio Forma that changed into huge armor. After Lambo activated his Vongola Gear, he begins to trip and accidentally hits a switch that changes the armor's horns into a new shape, that he called the Wide Horn. The cow man and Rauji then charge at each other, both refusing to lose to the other... Due to Rauji's mountain flame that allowed him to synchronize with the earth, the Vongola Thunder Guardian was knocked off by Rauji but able to kept his balance from falling.

Rauji continued to taunt Lambo, challenging him to have another round with their Flames but the latter refused, saying that a game wasn't any fun if there was no chance of winning. The soon to be Vongola Don explained that if Lambo lost, the Vindice would arrive to take him, and imprison him in the Vendicare Prison. They talk after that... about many things, trying to get the Vongola Thunder Guardian to not give up and fight again. It was nice... if I knew what they were feeling maybe I could understand the humans a little bit better...

Though, I guess it worked because the cow child seemed more willing to fight now, declaring that he can't lose this fight and in order to face his younger self properly, he had to win. Upon saying this, the cow child reignites his flames, ready to continue the remembering how to activate Vongola gear, Lambo charged up his flame and draws the iron sand from the battlefield towards him to form Electrico Iron horn and attack Rauji with Ferro Corno Electro Shock. The attack not only destroyed Rauji's mountain, but also Rauji's armor and Flames and knocked him out of the ring, thus making Lambo the winner of the battle.

Rauji then stood up and tells the Vongola that even though he lost, his boss and the others would avenge him, telling them that they all had a strong bond. Due to being persecuted by other Mafia Famiglias under Vongola, they all lost their families.

That was my moment to appear. I snapped my fingers, gaining the others attention as chains begin to wrap around Rauji. I appear in front of the chubby boy and spoke, "This battle has been settled."

"Vindice..." The Vongola Don muttered a tensed look in his eyes.

"Who are you?!" Reborn asked, more like demand, to me. "You're different from the other Vindice..."

"Indeed I am, Sun Arcobaleno-san. I am the prison warden for the Vindice and the keeper of the seven Keys," I answered. I looked back the now chained Rauji then turned my attention back to the Vongola. "The loser is Rauji Ooyama, the Mountain Guardian of the Shimon. Thus, I shall leave behind the second Key that was given to us by Giotto and Cozarto."

I opened my hand and in the palm of it was a glowing white orb with a flower and so Vongola and the Simon Famiglia see another memory.

_Cozarto arrives at Franco's house where Giotto and G. are gathered. Cozarto asks what happened and G. tells him that Franco was beaten up since he didn't give the culprits a 90% off discount. Giotto is visibly shaken by this since they live in a town which is a paradise for outlaws, who threaten people for money and resort to violence if they refuse, where the police can't be relied on since they already surrendered. However, Giotto states that he loves the town since even though it's poor, and the towns' peoples are always happy. Cozarto then suggest that they form a vigilante group, since if nobody can help them; they need to save the town by themselves. Giotto tells him that in order to do that, they needed a powerful leader that can manage people, like the sky that wraps the rain, storm and sun but Cozarto tells him that there is no one else fit for the job but him._

The memory ended there.

The Vongola seemed shock by the memory. They couldn't believe that Cozarto was involved by the creation, and even more that he chose Giotto to be the leader. They talked some more until Jager and the other Vindice members begin to pull him into the prison and Rauji tells them that he will never forgive Vongola but still accepts them and tells Lambo that it has been fun. Just as Rauji disappears, Lambo returned to his 5 years old self.

I turned; about to step into the Warp Portal when a shout stopped me.

"Wait!"

I turned to see it was the Vongola Don who has shouted at me to wait.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"I already said who I am. The prison warden for the Vindice and the keeper-" I was interrupted by him when he spoke once more.

"Not that! What is your name?!"

"My name...?" I muttered, sounding confused to them.

He nodded, "Yeah, your name!"

The boy wanted to know who I was, my name, but that couldn't happen right now. It was not time. I turned away from them and spoke with my head down, "I don't have one..."

"Nani?!" They shouted.

"I'll be waiting for the next battle to give you the next key." Was all I, stepping through the portal, leaving the cave and the Vongola behind.

* * *

I was staring at Mukuro again as he floated in a watery prison, a blank look on his face. I just got done with Rauji's injuries and checked on the others to see if they were still alive. They were...

I kept my eyes trained on his face, still giving him a blank look that reflected in the glass.

_Kufufufu... my dear Yoru. Why do you look so sad?_

I looked down, away from the man and turned around. I couldn't face him, not right now. I had to get ready for the next battle and to give them the third Key. The words still rang clear in my head, even without looking at him.

_My dear Yoru..._

Why must he torment me like this?

* * *

For this battle it was Gokudera Hayato against Shitt P. I watched from the window of one of the houses of the deserted, run down town. It seemed that Gokudera Hayato got his to Cambio Forma in order and revealed his Vongola Gear, creating the revival of his former title, 'The Smoking Bomb.'

They were going to fight with different rule then the other fight has. It was already decided that they are going to pop balloons by Shitt P. They were going to fight with Fiamma Balloons. They were like usual balloons but the only difference between Fiamma Balloons and normal balloons is that they are lit by Flames; with them, it follows within one meter of the person who provided the Flames.

The rule was that whoever pops both their opponents' balloons first is the winner. Their field was the entire town and that if they are not finished within five minutes, it's a tie, which would result both of them to be imprisoned just like Koyo and Ryohei. So the battle raged on after the others left to safety.

Soon enough Shitt P. was able to pops one of the Vongola Storm Guardian's Balloons. The boy tried to recover, but is unable to move due to Shitt P.'s Ground Fermentation, which changes the spot he is standing on into a swamp. The boy uses his Air Bomb, blasting himself into the air and freeing himself from the swamp. As Gokudera recovered, Shitt P. began to taunt him about his boss being no good. She thought that the Vongola Don is ignorant and begins to tell the group about his bad grades, his perverted nature and shows them a picture of him when he saw the girl he liked skirt blown up by the wind. It was pretty impressive if you asked me. A sudden explosion behind Shitt P. causes one of her balloons to burst. The boy then challenges Shitt P. to see who was stronger...

The Storm Vongola Guardian began to charge at the different looking female and threw dynamites at her; however, Shitt P. destroyed them all. Then suddenly there was an explosion on Shitt P. that pops the other of P. Shitt's balloons. I guess it was my time to collect the loser of the battle. I took a step and was suddenly behind Shitt P. as Jager and the two others appeared behind me.

"The victor and the defeated have been decided. The defeated is Shitt P. of the Shimon Family!" I announced, gaining their full attention. I reached into my pocket and pulled out something, a letter. "Now then, I will give you the third Key that I was entrusted by Giotto and Cozarto." Just then the letter began to glow in between my hands and another memory began to show. "Take us to past of the Vongola and the Shimon."

_Cozarto is sitting on his chair when a subordinate enters the room, giving him a letter from Giotto. It's been years since they saw each other and Giotto is now the boss of a large family. The letter talks about Giotto gaining trustworthy people, one after another and about his organization that continues to grow bigger and even the police can't interfere with them. Giotto continues to tell Cozarto that he is scared sometimes since he is unsure if the organization he created does protect those that are precious to him and that their biggest war is coming up. The war is dangerous even though Giotto assembled all of the Vongola's forces and asks Cozarto to lend him his and his fifty subordinates powers. After a pause, Cozarto agrees to help his friend._

The memory ended with that.

"The fight that the first Simon's heading to after this... The fight where the Shimon family was completely surrounded by the enemies and annihilated..." The Vongola Don began but Shitt P. tells him that it was true.

"Because the first Simon fought for Vongola Primo but was betrayed and killed, right? That's why I've decided to live for my sake. I was bullied because I was different from others. It was tough at the beginning, but soon afterwards I stopped worrying about others and assured myself that I was right. Even so, I was defeated by the Gokudera-kun who fights for the Vongola Tenth... How come? How am I supposed to think about this?" The woman was confused about this but concluded that Gokudera is a unique creature, a U.M.A; she was beginning to become surrounded by more chains.

She wanted to know more about him, since she is as interesting as herself but bids him farewell and only wishes that they could have met earlier.

"When this fight is over, I'll go save Onii-san, as well as you guys," Vongola said to them. "Why did I... say something like that!? B-, But... It just doesn't feel right! The more we fight... the fact that you guys are falling victim to this fight..."

"That's none of your business!" Someone shouted out, "Grab is Shitopi-chan!" It was the Simon Boss.

Something was thrown at her but I stood in front, using my cloak to redirect whatever it was, ripping the bottom of the cloak. "We won't let anyone interfere with us. Imprison them," I commanded to Jager. He nodded, pulling Shitt P. inside the Black Hole, as I liked to call them, and disappeared inside of it. I was about to when I was stopped by a shot from the gun of the Sun Arcobaleno, his fedora shadowing his eye while he smirked.

I jumped when he shot again. I didn't have time for this. I needed to get back to Jager and the others or else. Jumping up onto the building, I used to confusion that the Simon Boss was causing as he fought the Vongola Don to clap my hand and use chains to attack the baby sized Arcobaleno who quickly dodged them with excerpt speed. He smirked again when my eyes widen as soon as I didn't the hood around my face. I glared at him.

"So I was correct," he said, using the butt of his green gun the push up his fedora for the world to see his coal-colored eyes. I didn't say a thing as I stood and gave a small sigh. It seemed that only one found out already had suspicions of who I who. Now it was time for me to go. I snapped as a Black Hole appeared behind after I lifted up my hood once more before anyone else saw my identity.

"You-" I heard Reborn say just as I fell backwards and vanished from his sight.

* * *

So I was in another part of the forest, far away from the Vongola and the Shimon Families. I gave a sigh, looking up at the sky when a sensation sent a shiver down my spine. So, _he_ was here as well... and with Chrome to. I told him to leave her out of his plans! Whatever his plans were!

I stood, stretching my arms over my head. I took a single step and in a gust of wind I was suddenly near water fall, hiding in the trees. This was where the next battle was going to take place. I heard some footsteps from behind as the air grew colder and as ice began to cover my foot causing me to stop moving. I looked over to see a tall woman with a slender figure and a large bust. She had has black hair and dark red eyes with a stern look on her face. She was also wearing the Simon school uniform. It was Adelheid, the Tenth Generation Simon Glacier Guardian.

"You're the one that was with the Vindice that one time. Why are you here?" Adelheid commanded as she took a step closer. The ice crept up my leg, almost up to my knee. "If you don't answer, I'll freeze you."

I let out a small sigh, "I'm here to keep watch of the battles, taking the loser that has lost his pride and give you humans the Keys. That's why I am here; now then could you please unfreeze me?" I asked, pointing to my now fully frozen leg.

"I don't think so. If you're going to be watching then you'll be watching from where I want to you. Now let's go!" She said, the ice disappearing from my leg to around my wrists, making ice cuffs, in front of me. Just great...

"Wait... aren't you going to ask who I am?"

"Nope. It wouldn't be fair, besides I think I have a guess on who you are..."

"Then why not make sure?"

"Things would be more boring then and I need you to bait Hibari."

"Ugh... Must you really do that?"

"I did some investigating but I can't find anything on you but it seems that Hibari has an odd obsession with you."

She got that right...

She then pushed me forward, just as she spoke and suddenly appeared before the Vongola, challenging the Don to a duel as she promised. She pushed me besides her, making the others gasp.

"Um... hi?" I said, waving awkwardly to them. Reborn shook his head, face palming to it. Upon receiving no answer when Adelheid questioned him about his pride claiming that his pride must be the cruel blood that runs through his veins.

However before anyone could respond a helicopter arrived and dropped Hibari off who said, "I'll fight you."

Hibari asked Adelheid where the other "little animal" was that "ran wild" during the Inheritance Ceremony (meaning Enma, as stated by Reborn). Adelheid then tells Hibari that the boss of Simon, Enma, is different from the cowardly boss of Vongola and never lump them together. Hibari, however, didn't see any difference and stated that it was just a territory. Adelheid then challenged Hibari to a duel, which Hibari accepted since he already saw the size of the fangs of her _beast_ from the fight on the rooftop before, and then claimed that she couldn't bite him to death.

"Now let go of my little animal and then you'll be bitten to death," Hibari said, pointing one of his tonfas at Adelheid. Then Hibari began to insult Adelheid by saying that she'll make a good outlet for his frustration as a lump of meat. This angered Adelheid further who countered that Hibari still didn't understand the terrifying strength of Simon.

I mentally banged my head against a wall inside my head. Why me?

She then revealed her pride, which is the _Simon Family led by Enma and the will to cleanse_ while Hibari's pride is _Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee and the iron hammer for those who disturb its order._

My eye twitched as they decided that they will battle for the armbands, whoever takes the opponent's armband first wins and for some reason got me...

"Do I have a say in this?" I asked, positioning myself against a tree away from the two. Thank God my hood was still on.

"No," Hibari and Adelheid said in union. I ask again... Why me?

Adelheid then leapt down the cliff while using her Glacier flames to freeze the waterfall on her decent. Adelheid then froze the entire waterfall to help her reach the ground safely. She motioned Hibari to follow her to the stage where their battle will be. As Hibari jumped, he summoned Roll, who squealed in horror because he was falling but Hibari calmed him down and ordered him to change to Needle Ball form, which Roll did so and helped Hibari to reach the ground safely like Adelheid did.

Back to the battle, Adelheid demanded Hibari to equip his Vongola Gear. Hibari orders Roll to go to Cambio Forma. Roll did so and merged with Hibari, revealing his Vongola Gear that modified his uniform, tonfas, and Hibird. Adelheid then prepares to attack, starting the battle between the _Seething Ice Queen_ and _Carnivorous Prefect of Discipline"._

I blinked, looking upward with a grim look as the sensation from before then to a certain point in the forest. Looking back at the fight, I whistled when Adelheid used her Glacier flame to form a huge ice castle within the waterfall that she claimed to be impenetrable even to an attack as powerful as the X Burner. I looked down at the ice cuffs around my wrist. How was I supposed to get off out them?

Oh yeah...

I snapped my fingers as chains sprouted from nowhere as they wrapped around my wrist, tightening until the ice cracked enough to break them. This was not going to end well with Jager or with Onii-sama. Though I did have to stay as I was the one who was the watcher, watching over the battles.

Adelheid and Hibari start the fight.

After Adelheid created her huge ice castle from her Flames, Diamond Castle, Muro Difesa Invincible. Hibari asked how she would take his armband while she's inside the ice. Adelheid answers that she will not be the one to take it. From the river, the water forms into 500 ice puppets that resemble Adelheid with each puppet having the same power as hers, Gruppo Attacco Invincible and they are the ones who would fight him and take his armband. As the puppets surround Hibari, Adelheid said that he has no chance of winning from the very beginning.

Back to the fight, Adelheid orders her puppets to attack. Hibari is able to block the first puppet's attack, but the remaining puppets attack from other directions, seemingly killing him. However, with his new tonfas, he is able to defeat them by using the chains at the tonfa's ends. Hibari then proclaimed his pride is something he cannot give up. Hibari then extended his chains with the cloud flame's propagation ability and whirled it around, destroying all Adelheid's remaining Puppets.

Hibari turned to Adelheid, ready to destroy the Diamond Castle however; she created another group of ice puppets. They both ask why they side with the one of their Boss. Hibari then jumped to the Diamond castle and tried to destroy it with his full power but failed only managing to make a small crack.

Hibari then explained that in some cases, small animal aren't weaklings and have their own way to survive.

Hibari then used Roll who began propagating from within the cracks he had made, expanding and destroying the castle. Hibari then appeared behind Adelheid with his tonfa held to her throat. Adelheid commented that despite his belief of being uncontrollable he was still the underling of the Vongola. While Hibari didn't like her phrasing, he states that the sky does allow the clouds to move freely, but one day he would bite the sky itself.

Hibari then took Adelheid's Armband and declared his win.

My time to shine once more.

I snap my fingers as a Black Hole appeared behind Adelheid as chains snap out from the darkness as one cuff made its way around her neck. (How dose you like it now!) Anyway, Jager and the others appeared as he had the chain that connected to the cuff around Adelheid's neck around his hand. I took a step, suddenly appearing by his side.

"We will be talking about this later," Jager whispered to me.

I gulped, "Hai..." I turned my attention back to the others. "Suzuki Adelheid has been defeated. Since the battle has ended, we shall how hand over the fourth Key that Giotto and Cozarto have entrusted to us. This..." I cupped my hands together as a light appeared in them, the Fourth Key, an inkwell, glowed.

_The fourth key shows Giotto and the others in the middle of meeting regarding the massive mafia war they were in. Knuckle suddenly enters and informs his fellow Guardians that the Simon are surrounded by the enemies from all four directions and are at the center of the enemy's camp. Giotto who is bewildered by this information is confused as to how Cozarto came to know of the war, and intends to rescue his friend without hesitation. However, Daemon Spade assures the Primo that he will be the one to assist the Simon, which Giotto accepts and is relieved by. When the memory ends, everyone realizes that someone has set a trap for Cozarto, since Giotto had never spoken of the Vongola's war to Cozarto._

I looked to the side when a figure came from the forest, revealing himself to be Julie along with Chrome. But there was something wrong with her... No... NO! I tuned out what they were saying until he finally reveals himself as Daemon Spade, much to everyone's shock.

"Daemon Spade..." I growled out but was suddenly pulled back by Jager, falling into the water in the process. I glared up at him.

"You are not allowed to interfere with this. That is the rule," Jager stated as a chain wrapped around me by his command. I gave a growl but couldn't do anything else. I turned my head just as Daemon Spade commented that the Shimon are a bunch of inexperienced children after all.

"I won't forgive you!" However, at this moment, Kaoru appears and stabs Daemon from behind. But other than that, I couldn't remember when I was hit in the head. I could hear faintly my name being called.

* * *

Jager and the other Vindice must have arrested Kaoru and the fifth Key showed because a memory appeared inside my mind even though I was knocked out.

_Daemon along with his subordinates, who have found Cozarto's location. Knowing how persistent Cozarto is, he hands his subordinates a letter with a Dying Flame signed on it to trick Cozarto and the others so that he could kill him when there's an opening. After this, Daemon went back to Vongola mansion, pretending that he was beat up and his subordinates were killed and lies to Giotto that Cozarto was already dead, which upset Giotto and replies that Daemon has done a good job and he's at his debt_

_At Simon's place, which was surrounded by enemies, Daemon's subordinates arrive, saying that they have come to help them. However, Cozarto knew that they were sent by Daemon to kill him, since he knew that the third letter that he received was fake because the letter was signed "from Primo" and Giotto would never refer himself that to him. Cozarto turns into Hyper Dying Will Mode, stating that he will fight until the end for his friends and his Famiglia. At this, Daemon's subordinates tear apart the letter and reveal themselves as G. and the other Guardians that were ordered to assist them by Giotto, who had seen through Daemon's plan. G. assures Cozarto that the men with him are just like him, Giotto's guardians, and that they can be trusted. G. explains that they could've gone all out but they didn't want Daemon to know that they were saving him and told Cozarto the four guardians would fight the enemies, while he and Cozarto would go to Giotto. Before they go, Cozarto thanks G and the others._

* * *

Glossary:

_Onii: older brother_

_Hai: Yes_

_Nani: What?!_

**Just so you all know, I will be rewriting this story after I am done with it all.I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Taken**

* * *

_"Daemon Spade..."_

_"You are not allowed to interfere with this. That is the rule."_

_"I won't forgive you!"_

* * *

I opened my red eyes slowly, staring at a gray ceiling. So, I was back in my room then. I sit up and lean against the wooden headboard, the grayish blanket falling off my upper body. I looked around, it was the same as it ever was though the cloak was on the seat that sat in the corner as the sliver medieval looking candle holder was lit.

I stood, looking down at the white shirt and pants along with the banged that wrapped around my wrists and legs. So... I was brought back by Jager and now I will have to face Onii-sama soon. But I didn't want to do it right now... I walked out of the room and down the hall, knowing where my destination was. Taking a step forward, I was suddenly in front of the one man who took care of me for two and a half years.

"Mukuro..." I muttered, putting my hand on the glass. I gave him a longing look. After all this and here I was back in this prison.

_Kufufufu... My dear Yoru. Have you come to see me again?_

So we could still talk in the mind link...

"I guess you could say that."

_It's a pity for all that time to go to waste. Don't you think so?_

"Hai."

_I see..._

"But..."

_But?_

I gave him a small smile, "It was fun. I had a family, even if we were related by blood, to care about. You thought me many things and so have the others."

_..._

I gave a sigh.

_Do you know what is going on? I cannot connect with Chrome for some reason._

"Yes, Mukuro I do."

_Then tell me..._

"It-"

_Never mind. It seems that there is someone I must go and meet now. I hope we will meet again, dear Yoru._

"Mukuro!" He was gone; I couldn't feel him in his body anymore. I let my hand fall to my side and turned away from the glass tank of the soulless body and then walked away from it, passing the other warty prisons of the ones who had lost their pride. Passing them, I made my way back to my room. I peeked up, walking into the room as I sat on the bed, and closed my eyes as a memory of the first-generation bosses start floods inside my mind once more.

_This time, it pictures Giotto and G. with Cozarto. Cozarto thanks Giotto for saving him and also comments on how long it has been when the three of them had been together. G asks how they are going to deal with the traitor (Daemon) and Cozarto suggests that they keep quiet about it. Cozarto states that much of their Famiglia was killed in the battle alongside the Vongola Famiglia, and suggests that they just let it stay the truth, except that the entire Famiglia was annihilated._

_Cozarto also says that getting rid of Daemon Spade was going to be no easy task. If they planned to eliminate Daemon, much sacrifice would be involved. However, if Daemon was to live, the Simon Famiglia would be the Vongola's weak point. Giotto angrily asks if Cozart understands what he is saying, asking that disappearing and living in the shadows has nothing so heroic and grand about it. Cozarto mentions that they were "pretty reclusive" people after all, and states that his Famiglias is not so weak. Giotto seems angered by this._

_After that, Giotto agrees to this and states that as long as the Vongola exist, they will support the Simon from the shadows for eternity. Cozarto swears that the Simon Famiglia will not feel bitterness or resentment to the Vongola. Then, two people from the Vindice appear. One appears to be a baby holding a clear Arcobaleno pacifier. Cozarto and Giotto seem surprised at the arrival of the two, and then Giotto asks if he should call the larger of the two Bermuda Von Vichtenstein._

Onii-sama...

My eyes open slowly as they stared at the flickering flames of the candles then stood. So the 10th Boss of the Simon Famiglia loss and they showed sixth key, the Clear Arcobaleno pacifier. I wonder what was happening with Mukuro... and _Daemon Spade..._

Upon standing, I walked over and placed the cloak on me. I stood in front of the closed door, with my hand on the knob to open it when a presence came from somewhere in the prison. My eyes widen and yanked open the door. It couldn't be!

I took a step forward, suddenly standing in front of a still body of Mukuro Rukudo when his hand suddenly twitched. My eyes widen when the binds and chains were broken. My body froze- Where the hell was Jager and the others? - watching as his eyes open, the red eye had a spade instead of the normal kanji of the number two. It was Daemon Spade and he was possessing Mukuro Rukudo's body.

He grinned, "I'm truly grateful, Mukuro Rukudo! I have your body!"

"NO!" I yelled, racing at him. "I won't let you leave!"

Daemon smirked, "Just the woman I was looking for." There was a gleam in his eyes as he took a step forward and before I could react the man was above me. He used his elbow, hitting me in the back, sending me to the ground.

"Gah!" I felt my breath get knocked out of me. I wheezed out a cough, standing up as the anger boiled up in me. I let out a growl as Daemon smirked again. I took a step; was suddenly front of him as I pulled back my fist and tried to punch him squarely in the face but he ducked under when it was only centimeters from his face. I felt pain in my stomach then in my arms. Aah… the pain was excruciating.

I groaned but was able to raise my arms up in time to block his next punch. We fell to the ground, arms and legs entangled, and his fists sunk once, twice into my stomach. It hurt but not as much as Onii-sama's punishments. I wrapped my hands around his neck, digging my fingernails into his flesh. He made a chocking sound, and pulled back hard. I used my leverage to grab his head and slam his temple into the floor. I watched as his eyes dilated, and blood began to flow from his head.

He seemed to sway, dizzy, so I knocked him to the ground. But it didn't work when his hands grabbed on to my wrist, twisting them behind my back and tackled me forward. I landed on my stomach, gasping from the sudden impact. I let out another growl.

"Now, now, calm down woman. I need you for something and you will come with me rather you like it or not," he whispered into my ear, his breathes warm against my skin; sent a shiver down my spine. I couldn't let it end like this...

But I couldn't think of anything else when I was turned and stared him straight in the eyes. He looked so much like Mukuro but wasn't at the same time. My wrists were in one of his hand, lying against my chest, as the other was free, creasing against my cheek. I tried to snap at that free hand but he moved it away and let out a laugh.

"You are a feisty one, aren't you? Yoru Veckenschtein," Daemon said, looking down at me with an unknown emotions gleaming in his eyes. He muttered, creasing my cheek with his free hand once more, "You look like her, but you're not her."

Who was he talking about?

I didn't have time to think anymore and began to thrash and buck under him. The edge of my vision went dark; I heard a laugh as the darkness kept on coming.

"Now it's time."

It wasn't long before I snapped my eyes open and saw I was moving, hearing the clinging sound of chains around me. I was let down on the floor onto my butt and stare up at a smirking Daemon. He was different now; wearing a different outfit.

After possessing Mukuro's body, he still retained his pineapple hairstyle and has much longer hair that falls below his waist and was tied at the tips form a distinctive dolphin-tail split. He wore a French-like military uniform that consisted of a white-colored cloth with the Vongola emblem pattern on its buttons, and a pair of spaulders with the same Vongola emblem and a spade, white gloves, black pants, and white boots. Since he was possessing Mukuro's body, his right eye was red-colored but has a white-colored spade in it.

I let out a growl when I saw the fallen Simon Guardian's rings in his hand. "Though are not yours _Daemon Spade!_"

He gave me a raised eyebrow. "And I care why you say that?"

I growled again. I was a fool to be captured like this. I silently struggled with the chains wrapped around my wrist after the man's back was turned. I stopped when he spoke, "You won't be getting away." He turned to me, "I need you..."

"Need me?" I muttered in confusion, "Why would you need me?"

"Do you realize that you are the only current living human with the Eighth Flame, the Flame of Night? You are alive yet you have not been consumed by the darkness that Flame brings. You are not related to that _baby_ in any way but you still have it and are not an Arcobaleno either but you are strong with the Eighth Flame. Can you explain that to me? Explain why you look so much like her!"

I looked away from his red and blue eyes. I couldn't answer though questions. I don't even know the answers to them...

He back away, "I see then... I might as well make use of you now then later." Then gave me a look of pity and muttered under his breath, "Gomenasai..." He placed his hand on my chest, just over my heart and felt something stir in it. I could feel something tug away from me and felt weaker and weaker.

"Gomenasai, but you have something I want."

My eyes widen at that. He could be... Could he?

He was taking my Flames?!

"You... bastard," I huffed out. This couldn't be happening... No...

* * *

I felt weak... So weak...

_"She's not needed anymore."_

_"Yoru!"_

_"What did you do to her?!"_

_"She had something I needed, so I took. What else is there to explain?"_

_"You'll pay for what you did!"_

_"You're weak, herbivore."_

_"Yoru!"_

_"Kufufufufufu, I must agree with the Skylark."_

"In the form I am now, I could tear you apart as if you were but a helpless butterfly, ensnared in the web of a deadly black widow."

I needed to get up but I couldn't move... Why?

I want to help...

Somebody...

He said, _"It's not technically yours right now, that is why it won't glow and you won't change form until my time is up. But I am giving you this because I know you will be ready soon, so hold on to it until then."_

_"You should just give up..."_

It hurt... Why can't I move?

Maybe I should give up...

_Don't give up!_

_"This is my win Vongola."_

_"She's getting weaker!"_

_"You will hand her over right now or else."_

_"She's mine."_

_"Kufufufu, I must say that is not possible. She was mine first."_

I think I should...

I...

_"Oyasumi, Yoru," was the last thing I heard before I slipped into the unforgiving darkness._

_"So, you are the one who did this. It seems that you felt strong hatred to be able to do this," the small baby said, seemingly floating towards me until he came in front of my kneeling body, "Do you have a name, girl?"_

_I was given_

_"It seems that you are getting used to it more," the little baby said, he called himself Bermuda floating into the room._

_"You now exist in darkness surrounded by mystery and shrouded with secrets," he had said. I couldn't understand it at all. "When you are old enough you shall understand. This cell shall be your room. Decorate it as much as you like for your comfort. Do not expect to be treated as a child and for mercy. You are now our equal for that you shall be trained to be one of us. The world you are now involved will never show kindness."_

* * *

_Giotto, Cozarto, and G., met face to face with Bermuda Von Vichtenstein the Arcobaleno carrying a clear pacifier who claimed that if Vongola and Simon ever fight one another, the would deliver the punishment. Giotto objected, saying that it has nothing to do with them. The Arcobaleno retorted and replied that the destiny between Vongola and the holder of Arcobaleno pacifiers would always be intertwined, much to Giotto's confusion. Cozarto agreed since he believes that their children won't fight against each other. The Vindice revealed that they will imprison the losers until the day they die. Giotto finally agreed with one condition: After each battle, he wishes for their true history to be shown. Cozarto added that if the each sides still cannot let go the enmity between them even after knowing the true history, the Vindice are free to do anything to them. However, if the both Families reconcile and regain their friendship, if they honor its will, they have to have their Flames within the rings burn as one as evidence of their will to keep the promise._

The promise...

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I felt like my body was being pulled by strings. It moved on its own, even though I was seeing though my eyes.

"I won't hold back."

"Feeling cocky, huh?"

"Here I come!"

"Die!"

I looked up to see Daemon surrounded himself with the Eighth Element Flames, choosing to face the Vongola Don head-on using all of his flames. Both men prepare for the ultimate clash that determines the fate of this battle. In the middle of it, however, Daemon abandons Mukuro's body, causing a distraction that allowed him to escape using the Eighth Flame portal.

"To be blinded by the material word like this, you're still far too naive! You're focusing on such a small victory. You can have Mukuro's body!"

"My human form!"

"I will survive! Farewell!"

"I cannot allow that," I muttered impassively, closing my hand around the portal, destroying it in an instance before Daemon could escape. I could hear my name being called in gasps.

"WHAT?!"

"Entities without a human body are not permitted to use the Eighth Attribute Flame. That is the Law," I said, giving him a passive look. This left Daemon defenseless and a chance for the Vongola to finish him off.

"Th-That can't be!"

"I will be taking what you took from me back." I felt the Night Flame twist around my arm until it came back inside of me. I was pulled back by a chain when a blast of Sky Flames directly hitting Daemon's soul one last time. As Daemon's soul stumbled onto the ground, something fell from Daemon's body, which turned out to be a pocket watch. It was Daemon's treasure. From where I stood, I saw there was an old photograph of the first generation Guardians with a woman beside Daemon.

So... It was her...

Elena... Daemon's lover.

Daemon reveals his past with her and how they worked together with the Vongola to protect the weak. However, when Giotto disbanded his military forces, their territory was left vulnerable to an enemy attack that led to Elena's death. This event triggered him to swear to make the Vongola the strongest Mafia Famiglia.

"That's why he hates a weak Vongola... A mafia so big it can silence a crying child."

"In truth, I wasn't mistaken in the Vongola I created... Now the Vongola have excessive strength. The fools have been weeded out of the upper levers, and the weak blood has been rendered ineffective. Just as Elena desired... I have brought down the weak among Vongola."

"But... Would Elena have liked that kind of Vongola I wonder? Using power and money to control people though fear... You don't even take the feelings of the weak into consideration."

Daemon was furious about this, questioning the Vongola Don if he understands Elena's feelings.

"Elena's feeling? I understand them."

I felt weak, not hearing the last of their conversation. I could feel myself fall to the ground in front of the other Vindice members. I looked up at Jager when he placed a hand on my shoulder who pointed to the them once more.

"Watch," Jager muttered. I turned to was Daemon fade away as he finally accepts the Vongola Don and his Guardians, leaving the Vongola in their hands as he dies, finally finding peace. Suddenly the trapped Guardians in Daemon's illusions and the imprisoned Simon Guardians along with the Sun Guardian Ryohei were freed and reunited with everyone, as each one of them reconciles.

It seemed that Mukuro also returned to his own body as well.

"I see you've been busy," Jager said.

I looked up at him, giving him a small smile, "What did you expect? I am different from you."

His eyes softened at him. "That is very true." Then he turned his attention to the others, "Listen Vongola and Simon, I must inform you of the end."

* * *

He told them of the past right after Cozarto and Giotto met, saying it was a reward for defeating Daemon. An invitation to the two's past.

Jager picked up my weak body. It was then time for us to leave but...

"You will not be taking the female herbivore. Give her to me," Kyoya Hibari said, putting his weapon in an attacking position.

"Kufufu, I must agree with the Skylark but that cannot be done."

"Mukuro, what are you saying?" The Vongola Don questioned the laying man.

"Yoru must go back or else she will die. She cannot live without them. No matter how much I _hate_ that."

Hibari ticked, lowering his weapons by only a little bit. He growled out at me, "I will bite you next time. Rather you like it or not."

* * *

Glossary:

_Onii: Big brother_

_Hai: Yes_

_Gomenasai: I'm sorry. It is a common phrase and since it is less formal and has a childish ring to it, it is not appropriate to use to superiors._

**I sorry if the chapter seems confusing. If it is, tell me please. ****If you were not clear, I'll be rewriting the story because this is more like a rough draft then a real story... Hopefully that cleared somethings up I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Bad Dreams**

* * *

Dreams are a thing of complex thoughts and emotions. They show images that tend to form some kind of story. Some believe dreams have symbolic meaning or predict future events. Others see dreams as random, meaningless information. There are many way that people describe dream.

There is also something called nightmares, a dream occurring during sleep that results in feelings of strong terror, fear, distress or extreme anxiety. This can happen as a recurring theme.

Though this dream is different, pre say... This one was different but it was dark but then there was a spot light shined on me, blinding me for a moment that I had to close my eyes. Upon opening them, I blinked that the six faces of baby sized bodies in six different spot lights. There was Reborn the Sun Arcobaleno, Colonnello the Rain Arcobaleno, Fon the Storm Arcobaleno, Verde the Lightening Arcobaleno, Skull the Cloud Arcobaleno, and Mammon or Viper the Mist Arcobaleno. Though there was no Sky Arcobaleno to be seen.

I was the only one to not be an infant form, standing between Fon and Viper.

"What happen?!"

"My body changed back!"

This causes confusion amongst them who thought they are having an old dream.

"Though that doesn't explain why _you_ are here," Reborn voiced, gaining the other Arcobaleno attention from him to me.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"You're the one from the Ring Battle..."

"Hnnn~, interesting. Why don't you become my test subject?"

"You were with that Chrome girl, kora! Why are you here?"

"I would also like to know."

"My name is Yoru... I am prison warden for the Vindice. It is very nice to meet you," I said, bowing my head to them.

"Ní hǎo," Fon greeted, bowing his head to me. "It is nice to meet you as well."

Verde pushed up his glasses, "You seem different from the Vindice members I've encountered before."

"That's correct," I muttered.

"How so, kora? I mean... why now all the bandages around you and floaty cape thingy? The other Vindice members have them, kora."

"She does have a cape. She's just not wearing it right now." Reborn corrected Colonnello, tilting his black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone over his eyes.

"Really?" Skull wondered aloud, his eyes seemingly to sparkle.

"Yes, but I do have bandages on..." I showed them my arms and stomach.

Reborn frowned at this and commented, "You seem to have more than last time though."

"Hmm..." I hummed out, look to the doorway.

"It still doesn't explain why you of all people are here."

"Maybe it's because of this..." I muttered. So I really was going to show them... I took out a stones Arcobaleno Pacifier making some gasp while others seemed to be more in thought than anything else. "Someone's coming." There were footsteps coming from the door way.

"What do you mean?"

"Right now you all are having the same dream. I wonder if you enjoyed getting that little blast of the past, Arcobaleno-kun." A man with a mask with an iron hat with a checkered design partially drawn on and a metal eye-mask, as well as a slight smirk on the face. The mask also has a scar on its left cheek and a checkered pattern on its right cheek. He also carried a cane and wears a dark trench coat.

"What did 'ya say kora?!"

"That's impossible."

"You probably can't believe this but the moment you wake from this dream, you'll realize that this was all real."

"Who are you?!" Fon shouted.

"Hi, everyone, it's been a while."

Ah... So he was here as well. _Checker Face..._

"Mu!"

"HIM!"

"Bastard!"

"I've been looking for you!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Don't look so puzzled," Checker Face said, pointing at us. I could feel my body suddenly stiffen when I tried to move. It seemed it was the same for the other Arcobaleno as well.

"It's a shame, but you're in a middle of a dream. No matter how strong you strongest infants are, you won't be able to use those abilities. I, the number one, did now come to fight you," the man with the iron hat said. "I came to ascertain you determination and then make a proposition."

This confused us, including me.

"I'll start off with a simple confirmation. That curse that changed you into Arcobaleno... Do you want to be freed from the curse of the Rainbow?!"

"Come on! Of course we do!"

"Of course."

"It's been my dream for many years!"

"Out of curiosity, yes."

"Return my body to normal!"

All the Arcobaleno voiced their agreement to wanting to dispel the Arcobaleno curse, all except Reborn. I couldn't say anything, it wasn't my place to say it about the curse but it was still mysterious as to why I was here.

Hm...

"Oh! What about Reborn-kun?" The man in the iron hat asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"I don't want to talk to a guy that I can't trust. Don't selfishly talk about the curse and say that you can clear it," Reborn stated, staring straight at Checker Face.

"The cool guy, as usual. However, I know very well that you guys hate the Rainbow Curse. Let's continue this conversation. I plan to decrease the Arcobaleno by one," he revealed, shocking everyone. "This one person will have their Rainbow Curse dispelled and be changed back to an ordinary human. Simply said: He shall be released from his current responsibility, be cleared, and be returned to his former shape and life."

"Wha..."

"What'd you say!?"

"But why so suddenly?" For asked calmly. "Please tell us the circumstances. There are too many things we don't know."

"I plan on telling you someday, but right now I can't say anything," Checker Face counted, dodging to topic. Colonello tch'ed, glaring at the latter as Verde questioned as to 'that again?' with a gleam in his eyes.

"However this is a good conversation. I want to take these feelings of gratitude from me to you. I want to make it the one that can contribute that most to the Arcobaleno that's why the one that will have their curse dispelled will be the one that can be the most thankful to me."

Viper, Verde, and Colonello protest, but the man with the iron hat interrupts once more, saying that the one chosen will be the strongest Arcobaleno should be the one to have his curse dispelled.

The Arcobaleno express their confusion and surprise, but the man states the only rule for the battle between them would be that they each had to choose a representative to fight for them. "That can be anything in the universe: people, animal, ghosts, and so on. I don't care if it's with the power of science or an enterprise. You have become Arcobaleno and obtained connections, wisdom, and materials, so acknowledge your substitute. How's this? Don't you think it's more interesting?"

How could it be more interesting? All you saying to get someone to fight for them or with them... however way they choose to do so didn't matter. But where does that leave me in this equation?

However, Reborn calmly denies it, saying that he was untrustworthy, the other Arcobaleno agree to this. Angered, Checker Face prepares to leave telling them that they were free to believe him or not, but if they ran away from this, the Rainbow Curse wouldn't dispel as long as they lived.

However, all the Arcobaleno reconsider, desperate, agree to the battle, except Reborn. Because of the unanimous agreement, Reborn then reluctantly agrees.

"With this, everyone's participating, right? The beginning will be in one week. I'll make the place the land you all have a connection with: Japan. I'll you the details later," Checker Face explain. His smile was back; more bigger than it was last time.

Skull then frantically asks the man with the iron hat how he was going to find someone to fight for him, saying that he was unpopular and no one would fight for him, but the man with the iron hat reveals with a smirk that he prepared "emergency options".

With that, Checker Face was about to take his leave.

"Wait!" Reborn called after him. Checker Face stopped and turned to look at Reborn.

"Yes?"

"What about her?" He asked, nudging his head to me. "She's not part of the curse yet she's still here and heard all of this."

"Well..." Checker Face trailed off, giving me a once more as he smirked. "Yoru-chan is currently somewhere in Japan and if you can find her you can use her, well in simple terms, as a weapon or anything you like for her to do. Like an extra prize for whoever catches her first. I've told her all this so she could be prepared for when she could run~."

That bastard! How could he do this to me! I was a human not an item to give away as they pleased. God dammit! I growled out, "You bastard!"

I watched the Arcobaleno looked at Checker Face then at me.

"That's interesting; I would love to test some of my experiments on her. I will find you first." Verde pushed his glasses up, a smirk appearing on his face.

"No you will not, kora. I'll be the first one to find her." Colonnello shook his fist, a grin on his lips.

"Muu... It seems I'll have to use money to find her. Such a waste." Mammon crossed her arms but glanced over at me.

"Please wait for me where you are currently waiting, Yoru-san, I will see you there." Fon bowed his head, a pleasant smile but his eyes said otherwise.

"If it must come to that, I will find you," Reborn muttered, tilting his black fedora over his eyes once more. Though I could hear that smirk in his voice...

Skull frantically pleaded for me to join him and all that... He was annoying... So annoying.

"It's best if everyone does his best to quickly find a representative and Yoru-chan over there. We'll meet again." With that, Checker Face disappeared with a snap and my eyes shot open. I was suddenly standing in the spot light to sitting in the dark and the quite room of Namimori Shrine. The room is dark, familiar, reassuring, though it would take some time for it to calm the nerves.

You see... I ran away again after they took me back and now it's even more chaotic then before...

Namimori Shrine was located in the middle of Namimori. The shrine has the typical appearance of one. It is painted in red in color on the exterior. Its roof is greyish-yellow in color.

_The Sea knows no bounds._

I gave a sigh, rubbing my hand though my sliver hair. Moonlight peaked through the cracks in the door, stretching on the wooden floor. I stood up, opening the door with _creaking_ sound and stepped outside; the cool evening air nipping my skin as the moonlight gave light to the world for me to see. I looked around; the shrine had some trees and shrubs surrounding it in the area.

I made a small opening by contracting the lips and gave out a whistling sound in a rythmetic style using their tongue to make the noise. "Phweet!"

I held out my arm as the sound of flapping came moments later and a caw. A blank crow landed on my bandaged arm.

"Kuro, are you ready to play a game of cat and mouse?"

"Caw!"

"Ah, but this time it seems like we're the mouse and there's a whole bunch of cats coming after me. We need to hide again. So, help me out?"

_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._  
"Caw!" Kuro flew off of my arm and up into the night sky. I gave a small smirk; then pulled my black trench coat, closer to my body but still left it open. I couldn't bring the cloak with me this time and had to change out of that white shirt and pants. I switched them out for black boot-cut pants and a tight, gray-colored sleeveless shirt though my arms where bandaged all the way up past my elbows along with them wrapped around my feet that donned with no shoes. Around my waist hanged a chain belt that held two box weapons I still had from the time I went to the future. One was a Cloud Flame box and the other was a pitch black colored box. On my left hand ring finger was a simple ring with a small onyx on it. And last but not least, a stoned pacifier hanged by a chain that wrapped around my neck.

My sliver hair was still the same, flicking in the wind as I walked away from Namimori Shrine. I stopped at the top of the stair way, watching Kuro fly off until he disappeared into the moon.

"Let the chase begin," I said, taking a step forward and suddenly vanished from sight.

_"The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away."_

* * *

Glossary:

_Ní h__ǎ__o- Hello in Chinese_

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, hopefully you do as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Let's Play a Game of Cat and Mouse**

* * *

_"Let the chase begin," I said, taking a step forward and suddenly vanished from sight._

It wasn't even 24 hours and I was already being chased. Mt feet ghosted upon the forest floor as I flew through between the trees. I could feel them chasing me; the sound of my heartbeat filled my ears, adrenaline pumping like ice in my veins, my instincts screaming at me to do nothing in particular. A little fear and lots of excitement filled my body like blood. This was the hunt, and I was the prey. I paid no mind to my direction, escaping being the only thing that mattered.

I was vulnerable; I had never felt so mortal. It was _exhilarating._

My animalistic instincts, buried deep down beneath the morals and etiquette associated with humanity were pulsing through me like a second heartbeat. I was oblivious to all but the goal.

I could not fight, I could not hide. I did not know how much longer I could keep running; I could sense them behind me, rapidly catching up to me. This was the chase and I was the prey.

Come and catch me...

_If you can..._

* * *

I was running again. I swerve through tree after tree, through bush after dirt beneath my feet was gradually moving faster and faster as I picked up my speed. They were after my again and this time they were so close. I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw them behind me. The blazing yellows, blue, green, reds, purple, and blue of the fires were growing brighter and brighter as they gained on me. I faced front again and kept running. I glanced to the left and right, looking for something to help me out.

I stopped in a clearing, jumping when a blast of Sky Flames shot past me.

"VOOI! You can't run forever!" A shout from not far yelled. I could hear slashing noise. Of them of all people... They're not too far behind anymore.

"Get back here trash," another yell from not far behind.

I glanced around in all directions in the clearing. Where can I go? Everything looked the same. I shake my head. Every second I waste here, he gets closer. I dash to my right, narrowing dodging a shot of Lightening Flames from a black umbrella that floated in the air.

I made a small opening by contracting the lips and gave out a whistling sound in a rythmetic style using their tongue to make the noise. "Phweet!"

"Caw!"

Kuro came; black feathers with a purple Flame at their stem were flying everywhere and multiplied at a rapid rate. I waved my hand in a circular motion as the black feathers circled around my moving hand like a tornado; I pointed them at the crackling umbrellas. The black feathers with a purple Flame at their stem were blasted and chocked up the crackling umbrellas causing them to explode.

I jumped, flipping as I bobbed and weaved through a blanket of original looking knives thrown at me. "Shi shi shi, the prince thinks you should hold still so he could pin you down."

"Caw!"

I felt my stomach crunch and twirl at that. Kuro was right... that just sounded so wrong so in many ways.

"And kill that blasted bird! Shi shi shi..."

It seems that _prince_ knew was Kuro said as well.

"It seems that the fake prince can understand you as well Kuro," I muttered, flipping in the air a second time to dodge a parade of the original looking knives thrown at me.

"Shi shi shi... It's seems the little present girl wants to die now."

"We can't let her die, it would be a waste of money and we need her..." Mammon muttered, floating up besides Belphegor's head.

"She's so cute~! I just want to gobble her all up~!" A girly man voice giggled as he wiggled his body.

I paled even more than last time. Take a step back from the brown hair with a side part of green hair man. I really needed to get out of here. But how?

"Trash," someone growled from behind me. I turned quickly seeing it was the Varia Boss, Xanxus, narrowing missing a shot of Sky Flames. "You're coming with rather you like it or not."

"Caw!" Kuro cawed at Xanxus angrily. Flapping his wings as he sat on my bandaged arm. "Sorry, but I have to agree with Kuro. I'm not going with you at all."

Though, now it looks like I needed a plan as I was surrounding by the Varia in a circle. Something quick and something fast...

"Sorry but is also incorrect, Ru-chan~ is coming with me~," a chippy voice called out just as a white dragon circled around me. It happened so fast. I looked into his white eyes as he nudged against my body with his snout causing me to fall back onto his body when he suddenly flew off up into the air. Kuro was quick enough to fly upward and let out a high-pitched caw.

I heard a roar and Sky Flames and Wrath Flames shot up at the sky in anger multiple times. But other than that, there was no chance of a chase at the high speed the White Dragon went. A light laugh was heard above me as the White Dragon's speed grew slower; my eyes looked upward to see to see the familiar white hair and violet eyes. It was Byakuran. He was donned in more casual clothing, wearing a hooded vest, a long-sleeved shirt, still wearing his choker, a loose belt, and ripped jeans. Though he did have mini wings on his back.

It was sorta cute...

"I-"

"Kuro!" I called out before the man could talk. Kuro came, bigger than before, his wings had Cloud Flames on them. I gave a look at the man flying above me, "Gomenasai, but I can't get caught just yet. Tell Yuni I said hi." I then jumped of the White Dragon.

"Yoru!" Byakuran called out, trying to catch me. But he wasn't the one to do so, it was Kuro. I sat on him, holding snugly on his black feathers on his back as he flew off. I could hear Byakuran fly after me.

"Kuro, faster," I muttered, lowering my body against his as I heard a small _caw_ as the wind picked up around me as Kuro flew faster and faster away from Byakuran and his White Dragon.

* * *

"Finally," I muttered, panting a little as I leaned against the tree, falling slowly to the ground as I placed my elbows on my knees. I looked up at the tree branches above me. Kuro was tired as well. I could see his panting from the hard breathing of his chest. I pulled the box from the chained belt and held up the box. "Kuro, get some rest. I'll call you later when I need help."

"Caw..."

"I know but you don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine. Trust me," I said, giving him a small smile. Kuro gave a bob of his head, I returned to him with a nod as well and in a purple flame he went back into his purple-colored box. I placed the box weapon back in its place on the chain belt and let out a breath. I stood up and took a deep breath.

"Now where to go..." I muttered under my breath. I closed my eyes, trying to sense if any Flames were nearby and there were none in my area or in the area where I wanted to go. They might go there but they might not. I took a step forward; suddenly in front of the red-colored, greyish-yellow roof of a typical looking shrine- Namimori Shrine. I walked back slowly into the wooden room inside the shrine, closing the door behind me, and slid against the wall to lie on the ground. I used my trench coat as a pillow and closed my eyes slowly until I slowly drifted off to dreamless sleep.

Or so I thought...

_The night sky... Engulfed in a never ended blanket of pure emptiness. Infinitive. Darkness... The vast expanse of inky blackness darkened as the night went on._

_Chains that were attacking me... The Vindice. Their latest one... to bring me back to their boss... Bermuda...Onii-san... My name is... Yoru Veckenschtein. No it was Yoru... just Yoru... Well... it was but now I don't know, all I am for now is Yoru... just Yoru... I was human... I think, before I meet that man..._

_You will be coming back with us... The Clear Pacifier, the pacifier of the Flame of Night. The flame I had with me for my life._

_"It's not technically yours right now, which is why it won't glow and you won't change form until my time is up. But I am giving you this because I know you will be ready soon, so hold on to it until then."_

_"Kufufufu... Let me help you get out of here."_

_Where was I? Someone else needs to be helped or else..._

_"Welcome home, Ken. How did it go?" "Could you take care of Skylark-chan's body, dear Yoru?" The fight... Mukuro-sama..._

_"Welcome home Chikusa. How was your target?"_

_"Can you tell me your name?" "Yoru..." "Night?"_

_"It's time for you as well... go to sleep... Oyasumi, Yoru."_

_Fire burned around me, as black as the night and hatred from which it was born from. That was when I met him. Was he real? Or was he an illusion my sub-conscious had conjured up in my chaotic state... I couldn't really care less about it, about everything as I guessed this person would decide my fate._

_"Do you have a name, girl?" No answer. "I see, you cannot talk, pity. We'll have to change that." Do I have a choice? "No, I'm not giving you a choice; I am taking you for myself." Then he stuck out transparent pacifier in front of me and it grew dark, I remember that it was the first meet between Bermuda von Veckenschtein and me._

_The cage... I called it my room, my home... It was a dark cell until years went pasting by._

_I was staring at the coldness of the black flame dancing on my fingertips. It's cold and foreign but it felt like a part of me... This flame of emptiness the Flame of Night._

_The Vindice... "It seems that you are getting used to it more."_

_The prison I called my home. The Vendicare Prison. That was where I was now and said I was going to stay here for a very, very long time._

_"You now exist in darkness surrounded by mystery and shrouded with secrets... Do not expect to be treated as a child and for mercy. You are now our equal for that you shall be trained to be one of us. The world you are now involved will never show kindness."_

_That was the day I the contract was sealed and I became a member of the Vindice. That was the day where I became the sister of the man who sealed my fate. That was the day where I became the Successor to the Night._

_The battle finished and they were taken... My other family... Or so I thought they were..._

_I was taken by that Perfect... Hibari..._

_"Konbanwa, I... am C-Chrome."_

_The battle for the Mist Ring... Chrome hurt but Mukuro came and save the day... He won the battle but so far, not the war..._

_The other Guardians didn't seem to trust her at first but that went away with time._

_Pineapple Flavored..._

_"Ciaossu." I met Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno, and he became suspicious of me._

_Where was I now?_

_I was taken to the future... I meet the man who actually changed my fate the most... He was white. His name was- "My name is Byakuran, Boss of the Millefiore Family and you Ru-chan are my personal assistant~."_

_"Mafia..."_

_The diary entries were always confusing but a good source of info. I really never wanted that to happen but it seemed that it did anyway. So much information that helped me adjusts to the future._

_Kuro... My box weapon... He was a crow and seemed to be protective of me._

_What's happening to me? I felt like I was dying... disappearing from everyone's memory to become nonexistent... I don't want that._

_"I'll help you. I promise." Someone's coming._

_Yuni... So weird...my... Famiglia... the Millefiore... What was happening?_

_They found me and I ran. They found me again, saying they wanted to talk to me but I couldn't face them... Not after this entire time even if I... I can I feel it... they were here... Onii-san, why were you here?_

_I meet Spanner and Shoichi Irie. "I am Shoichi Irie, Yoru-chan and you have lots of questions right?" "I have many, Shoichi Irie, many you will answer them rather you like it or not."_

_A bad dream..._

_The Sea knows no bounds. The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation. The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away._

_What does it mean?_

_It's sad, I want it go back. There was battle and blood... death in the never ending cycle. That lullaby was sung again, it sounded more sad then last time... They found me, everyone after a few days of trying to get away yet they still follow me..._

_I saw her win that battle and taken away by the future Sun-san. I knew she was safe and I would see her again. But when?_

_That Mist Ring will lend you the power you need... Kufufufu... Dear Yoru..._

_Mukuro..._

_"So it happened to you as well." "Hai... Will she be alright?" "She will be, just give her some time," he said. I bowed my head, "Arigatō... Sun-san."_

_I could feel the blood sweep away. I found him again but it was not him... I saw Chrome again in a dream... A huge white round machine caused this. "Irie..."_

_"Kufufufu... You need to wake up first but it seems I cannot touch you because you are using your flames as a shield of some sorts."_

_"You are really different from the one we know to how you are now, Ru-chan." "People change with every person they meet, with every choice they make, and with every dream they have."_

_The battle began... Choice... It was long and hard but in the end we were able to go back to our time thanks to Vongola..._

_It was a month later everything turned around. Chrome was gone and I was taken. By them._

_"You're a baka."_

_"Bye-bye…"_

_"No, it's not that, pyon! You need to say 'I'll see you later'. It's never good-bye!"_

_"Then… I'll see you later…"_

_I haven't seen them since... I wonder what they were doing..._

_"We have a mission to do."_

_"Are they... human?"_

_"They were, long ago... Some call them Death Gods, and others call them Devils. They are the more feared in the Mafia world. Those who defy their rules are arrested without hesitation and are doomed to spend their life in a water prison that cannot be broken out of."_

_"We live to take revenge... We know no other emotion, besides hatred." That wasn't true... They were kind, in a way, to me. Even if it was a little_

_"We are not here to judge the battle. We do no more than the order and the punishments. We shall wait for the moment when the defeated appear."_

_And the battle between the two Famiglias began. It was the battles of the Pride..._

_I waited for them to battle and then show them the keys. That was my current purpose._

_"This battle has been settled." "Vindice..." "Who are you?! You're different from the other Vindice..." "I am the prison warden for the Vindice and the keeper of the seven Keys." "Who are you?" "Not that! What is your name?!" "I don't have one...I'll be waiting for the next battle to give you the next key."_

_It was torment... Kufufufu... my dear Yoru. Why do you look so sad? My dear Yoru... Why must he torment me like this?_

_Another victor won, the other lost, another key shown and a memory to answer the questions. That happened another time and another... I was shown... I didn't want to be but I was..._

_"Um... hi?" "I'll fight you." "Now let go of my little animal and then you'll be bitten to death." I mentally banged my head against a wall inside my head. Why me? "Do I have a say in this?" "No."_

_My time to shine once more. "We will be talking about this later." "Daemon Spade..." "You are not allowed to interfere with this. That is the rule." "I won't forgive you!"_

_Kufufufufu... My dear Yoru. Have you come to see me again? ... Do you know what is going on? I cannot connect with Chrome for some reason._

_I was talking to him again..._

_"I'm truly grateful, Mukuro Rukudo! I have your body!" "NO!" "Now, now, calm down woman. I need you for something and you will come with me rather you like it or not." "You won't be getting away." He turned to me, "I need you..." "Why would you need me?" "Explain why you look so much like her!" "Gomenasai..." He was taking my Flames?! "You... bastard," I huffed out. This couldn't be happening... No..._

_"She's not needed anymore." "Yoru!" "What did you do to her?!" "She had something I needed, so I took. What else is there to explain?" "You're weak, herbivore." "Yoru!" "Kufufufufufu, I must agree with the Skylark."_

_"You should just give up..." Don't give up! "This is my win Vongola." "She's getting weaker!"_

_"You will hand her over right now or else." "She's mine." "Kufufufu, I must say that is not possible. She was mine first."_

_I think I should..._

_"Oyasumi, Yoru," was the last thing I heard before I slipped into the unforgiving darkness._

_"So, you are the one who did this. It seems that you felt strong hatred to be able to do this," the small baby said, seemingly floating towards me until he came in front of my kneeling body, "Do you have a name, girl?"_

_I was given... The promise..._

_"I won't hold back." "Here I come!" "Die!" "To be blinded by the material word like this, you're still far too naive! You're focusing on such a small victory. You can have Mukuro's body!"_

_"I cannot allow that." "WHAT?!" "Entities without a human body are not permitted to use the Eighth Attribute Flame. That is the Law." Daemon died... So... It was her... Elena... Daemon's lover._

_"That's why he hates a weak Vongola... A mafia so big it can silence a crying child."_

_I felt so weak. "Watch." "I see you've been busy." "What did you expect? I am different from you." Eyes softened. "That is very true."_

_Dreams are a complex this to decried. I saw him again. "It still doesn't explain why you of all people are here." "That's impossible." "Hi, everyone, it's been a while." Ah... So he was here as well. Checker Face..._

_"Wait! What about her?"_

_"Well... Yoru-chan is ... a weapon or anything you like... Like an extra prize for whoever catches her first." That bastard! How could he do this to me!_

_"That's interesting; I would love to test some of my experiments on her. I will find you first." "No you will not, kora. I'll be the first one to find her." "Muu... It seems I'll have to use money to find her. Such a waste." "Please wait for me where you are currently waiting, Yoru-san, I will see you there." "If it must come to that, I will find you." Skull frantically pleaded for me to join him and all that... He was annoying... So annoying._

_"It's best if everyone does his best to quickly find a representative and Yoru-chan over there. We'll meet again."_

_You see... I ran away again after they took me back and now it's even more chaotic then before..._

_The Sea knows no bounds._

_"Phweet! Kuro, are you ready to play a game of cat and mouse?" "Caw!" "Ah, but this time it seems like we're the mouse and there's a whole bunch of cats coming after me. We need to hide again. So, help me out?"_

_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._

_"Caw!" Kuro flew off of my arm and up into the night sky. I gave a small smirk; then pulled my black trench coat, closer to my body. "Let the chase begin."_

_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away._

My eyes snapped open, staring up at the wooden ceiling of Namimori Shrine. I gave a sigh, running my left hand though my hair. Upon standing, my arm went limp to my side and walked outside. The sun was bright, too bright for me, nor was there a cloud in the sky. It was nice...

If I liked it that way. I took a step, walking away from Namimori Shrine until I was on the top of the stair way. I looked down at the bottom of the entrance to the shrine. I moved my left and inspected it, taking off some of the bandages to see why they were there in the first place and gave another sigh. It seems that I've been doing that a lot these days.

I rewrapped the bandages with my mouth. My other arm... I lifted it up, looking at my hand and frowned. I couldn't feel much of anything in my fingertips. I could still move them at will but that was a little stuff, still worked though. But there was barely anymore feeling in it. Why? Could there be something wrong? Then could it be _that?_ I guess I need to find out later on. Hopefully sooner than later.

"Yoru..."

My hand moved back, limp, to my side.

It seems that I have company.

* * *

Glossary:

_Gomenasai: Sorry_

_Onii: Older Brother_

_Oyasumi: Good Night_

_Konbanwa: Hello_

_Arigatō: Thank you_

_Baka: Idiot_

**Vote for which team should Yoru be caught by. Do it by review. Please~.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Rules**

* * *

"Yoru..."

"I found you!"

I turned, my arm falling back in place by my side. I gave a small sigh as to who it was.

It seems it was time for the game to come to an end...

* * *

The sun expires to envelope the world in darkness. Yet, the sky cannot let the fauna go blind. Specks of silver and a sliver of white decorate the sky majestically. Soon, I looked up at the vast expanse of inky blackness darkened as the night went on.

A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence.

I reached up to the moon, my fingers wrapping into a fist as I stare from the roof of the school. It had taken its place for the night amongst a thousand other celestial constellations known and unknown, real and imagined. It, too, succumbed to the veil of cloud cover. Patiently, it waited for the nebulous cirrus clouds to pass, waited for the moment it would shine bright once more.

The sky is as beautiful as it is deadly, bright as your wildest dreams but dark as a nightmare. It can set you free, drunk on sky, or trap you in invisible barriers that confine and leave you heavy with desperation. Wispy clouds can represent merest strands of hope or the slimmest chance of survival.

But the sky is home.

Only I wish that was true.

I kept of staring at the different constellations, my hands resting behind my head as my legs crossed over one another. I could hear the yelling and talking from down below.

I closed my eyes; remember back to who it was...

_"Yoru..."_

_"I found you!"_

_I turned, my arm falling back in place by my side. I gave a small sigh as to who it was. It was a while since the last time I saw them._

_"Konbanwa Baka-Ken, Chikusa," I muttered, giving the two bows a blank look. I turned to the only girl there... M.M, I think her name was... But where was Mukuro?_

_I wonder..._

_"What?! I'm not a baka, pyon!" Ken yelled, shaking his fist as he glared at me._

_M.M laughed, "Ah~, that was good. I like her already!" This caused the two to start arguing about something but that was the least of my worries._

_Chikusa didn't say a thing, glancing off to the side when I stared directly at him. He muttered, "We came to get you."_

_Ah, so I was correct on that past._

_"Who are you representing?" I asked the glasses wearing man._

_"Verde..."_

_"I see. So he told you about what the deal was with me?"_

_"Hai, we were sent by Mukuro-sama to come and get you no matter what."_

_So, I was playing another game of cat and mouse huh... Well, if that's how they want to play it then so be it._

_"I see," I said as I cracked my knuckles. This got the two bakas attention just as I stretched my arms above my head and rolled my shoulder. "Might as well fight, because this little mouse won't get caught so easily." I gave them a grin, giving the two who knew me more better a step back, the other, M.M. frowned and asked why they took a step back._

_"It's never good when she grins," Chikusa, his eyes still blank as ever. "She's different from when she fights."_

_"I learned that the hard way," Ken muttered, going a bit pale. Ah, I remember that day. It was really fun to beat baka-Ken when he took it too far._

_"I don't see what's wrong with that. She's still the same, right?" M.M. asked, a frown still donning her face._

_I gave a small chuckle, "It seems the kitten needs to know who she is dealing with." I raised my hand, the ring on my finger suddenly lighting up with Cloud Flames and pushed them into Kuro's box. A caw was heard..._

_And somehow a song about Namimori Middle School was present. Not again..._

My eyes open, to the night sky once more. I could still hear the yelling and shouting from the Simon Family. Yes, they were the ones who _captured_ me. After I was able to get away from the crazy Perfect and the others, I was at a river bank where two cats were eating. I was curious as I never saw ones in real life, only in pictures and books, and went up to them. They seem to have been overfed. Seemingly I thought they would run away like other animals would when I would come to them but they came up to me instead and allowed me to pet them.

That was when Enma Kozato came with some cat food in his hands. He was surprise to see me here, which was when I was _caught_ by Skull. He came from out of nowhere and grabbed me by his tiny looking hands. And so I was stuck with the annoying baby sized Cloud Arcobaleno. I explained to Enma Kozato about this and just gave a nod.

He told me that the rest of his Family said no to be representative for Skull, though Skull did get to stay for dinner from a misunderstanding, so it was just the two of them... now three, if you included me.

* * *

It was the next day and already I wanted to kill the one called Skull. He was annoying and wouldn't shut up but I couldn't. I was at the river bank, petting one of the cats that lay on my lap. Skull and Emma, he said to just call him that and nothing else, were talking about some plans on what to do and who should they be in an alliance with. I could feel them glance at me from time to time.

Kuro would probably peck their eyes out so he wasn't there at the moment. I hope he would get mad at me.

Did they think I was going to attack them?

I would... yet I couldn't at this time. They were the ones I had to listen to for when they had to battle.

My ears perked up all of the sudden, feeling something that wasn't right. I sent my chain out, shocking the others suddenly, at whoever was there. Dust came up where the chain hit on the ground, not the person. I was a little sad when the cat ran off in a hurry, hissing at me.

"Who's there?!"

"Wh?!" Skull stuttered out, staring right at me.

"Haha! So this is where you are?! I was looking for you everywhere?!" A voice said in the dust.

"Who are you?" I asked again, as the dust cleared, a man with sleek, gelled back hair appeared. He had a grin on his face, seeming to be very cheerful. He wears a suit with checkered gloves and a checkered tie to go along with it and a checkered hat in his hand as well. The other one had a suitcase of some sort.

"There was no need to attack so suddenly~. Hoho! I am the planner of the 'representative battle if the rainbow.' My name is Tsunomichi. Fufu... I am here to explain to you the details of the representative battle of the rainbow. Hahaha!"

Planner?

"Ah," was all Enma said, getting knocked back on his bum.

"Are you the man with the iron hat's messenger?" I asked, he gave a nod and said that was him. He then explained the rules.

Since the seven Arcobaleno are most gifted in their own field and not all are battle-oriented, a rule has been put in place by Checker Face to pick representatives to fight in their place, as if the Arcobaleno Pacifiers were destroyed, it would be disastrous. The battle taking place would be a battle royal; the team whose boss's watch is destroyed loses. Alliances between teams may be formed. The Arcobaleno of the team, while he or she is allowed to observe, is prohibited from entering and engaging in the battle.

_If a representative is in serious danger, the Arcobaleno may call into their wristwatch **"present, please."** This will temporarily remove the Arcobaleno's curse for 3 minutes and allow them to fight in the battle. The Arcobaleno can also manually remove their un-cursed form by saying **"present, stop."**_

He explained why he came 4 days earlier, in that time period; the teams could negotiate to form an alliance.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked to them, eyeing the open suitcase of that contained 8 wrist watches. 1 wristwatch is for the Arcobaleno, 1 is for the representative boss, and the 6 others are for the other representatives.

"Yes, what should we do, Skull...? They gave us all wrist watches to ware," Enma asked/said as he looked from the suitcase to Skull.

"We've only got you and me- I mean the three of us! Because of whatever reasons they had... your whole Family wouldn't be representatives!"

"Maybe we should ask Adel again..."

Skull gulped, giving a slight nod, "Yeah, let's..."

I wonder how that would be...

* * *

**-1 Day Later-**

"So you were caught by Baka-Skull?"

"Yeah," I muttered, looking away from Reborn as he stared at me with his black eyes. I could just see the smirk on his face and hear it in his voice.

"I see..."

I rolled my eyes. Why did I even care what he thinks? I really don't know anymore...

We were at the bridge, the Vongola Don found us here and was happy to find Enma there but hocked when he hears that Enma was Skull's representative. Enma reveals to the Vongola Don that only he was fighting for Skull, as the rest of the Simon Famiglia was unwilling. The Vongola Don and Enma wanted to form an alliance, but Skull and Reborn shoot down the idea, Reborn stating that he didn't partner up with inferiors. Skull angrily retorts at Reborn, calling the latter a "sideburns-midget", but Reborn has an evil glint in his eye. Skull hurriedly apologizes, calling Reborn "Reborn-senpai". Reborn then tells the Vongola Don that they should leave, so they did.

* * *

**-3 Days Later-**

It was time for the Battle of the Rainbow to start.

* * *

Glossary:

_Konbanwa: Hello_

_Baka: Idiot_

_Hai: Yes_

**So, what do you think? Were you surprised?**

**I choose Skull's team for a very good reason. Sorry to everyone else who wanted Yoru on a different team.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Pain**

* * *

It was a fight between Enma and four members of the Varia that started out. It started out that they were ganging up on Enma in the fight. I turned to Skull, giving his a shake of my head.

"You know you are as weak as Reborn says Skull. I thought of you differently but here you are hiding," I said him as Leviathan punches Enma, and angrily states to him that he was still holding a grudge over him from wrecking the Inheritance Ceremony. Lussuria, behind Leviathan, comments to the latter that he was the only one that still held a grudge over that, also revealing that Xanxus had ordered them to not just simply break their opponents' wristwatches, but to _"eliminate their opponents"_.

"Wh?!"

"I will not fight for you. Do something yourself."

I jumped into the air before he could say anything else. I knew I needed to be somewhere else, to get someone that was truly needed. Though I guess I wouldn't need to go far when Adelheid was walking past the construction site where we were and noticed smoke coming from it and walked inside.

* * *

Looks like that Baka-Skull did do something after all. I guess he was more then he seemed to be.

* * *

**-2 Days Later-**

I wonder if I should have done something different than what I did with Skull and his representatives. Maybe this could have turned out different than it did. It was nice to watch them interact, even when they were wary of me, with me and gave me some food. Adelheid even said I was welcomed anytime...

It gave me an unfamiliar feeling...

I guess I wouldn't be able to check it out though.

No one had challenged us, so they were just going on with their normal bickering lives. But then there was silence and then there was a dark feeling. We were attacked, surprised by who it was. A large group of Vindice, led by a baby Vindice with a transparent pacifier, attacked us; all members of Team Skull except for Skull are mortally attacked and injured, pierced with chained weapons. I was as well.

Chains were everywhere... My hands were chained from the ceiling with my feet barely hanging a foot off the ground. I opened my eyes a little when I heard Skull's voice.

"Wa-wha wha... Who are you people?!" Skull, on the ground with a spilled half-eaten bowl of rice, trembled in fear as he sees the perpetrators.

Then there was his voice. It never sounded more chilling then before. "Hey Arcobaleno Skull-kun."

"A...A transparent pacifier!"

No...

"We're interested in the representative battles that you're representing in, you see."

"What?!"

I could hear the smirk in Bermuda's when he asked Skull if he was surprised, but Skull just trembles and asks them what they did to his representatives. He gave an ominous chuckle as the Vindice didn't respond and instead advance and take Team Skull's representatives' Rainbow Wrist watches. There was an extra one in the hands of Jager as he turned to me as Bermuda jumps off his shoulder and simply advances and punches through Skull's helmet, knocking him out.

My eyes widen, calling out, "Skull!"

"You won't need to worry about them anymore, Yoru," Jager responded as he got in front of my view of the now knocked out Skull. He shifted the chains, causing me to fall on my feet; they gave out on me, then to my knees and grabbed my wrist in a tight grip. "You're back with your own family now." I stared at his single seen eye with wide eyes. I could see the crazed gleam in them. I did the only thing I could do at the time, struggle the best way I could but it had no effect on him; letting me struggle until I tired myself out.

Now I could only hand limp in his grip. I gave heavy pants, hearing a small click from above me and the grip on my arm released. My arm fell beside me, seeing the representative watch and saw Skull's name on the watch morphs into Bermuda.

Skull...

I tried to stand but was pushed back down by Jager, his hand tight on my shoulder. I turned my head back to Skull's fallen form where Bermuda floated to me. I couldn't move back because of Jager's grip so I could only sit there as Bermuda was right in front of me. His hands were on the stone Pacifier around my neck as he turned it, inspecting it.

"So it seems to near then..." He muttered, releasing the stone Pacifier and floated away once more onto Jager's shoulder. After a few moments he suddenly talked into his now wrist watch

Checker Face quickly reveals that he was Bermuda von Vichtenstein, and that he was once the strongest Arcobaleno, but due to a blunder, was now under the Arcobaleno Curse as well. Bermuda murmurs to Checker Face that he was quite astute, and that he wouldn't hold back in the battle, and formally announces that they, the group of Vindice, would participate as the 8th team in the Representative Battle of the Rainbow.

**-Later That Night-**

It was cold...

_It hurt..._

I thought I was going to be with one of the other Arcobaleno representative groups but I never thought it would be like this...

I was punished **_again_**... I never did like his punishments.

I hope Skull was alright. All I know is that he got to Namimori Hospital safely but nothing else.

My mind fogs up a little and my eyes felt heavy from all of this. Every heartbeat sent a surge of pain, as if my chest were being torn apart. I wanted to scream for someone to help me, but I knew for the better that would never happen.

I collapsed to the floor as I felt the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into his stomach. The chains that held me let out a clicking noise from somewhere but that didn't matter right now. Groaning and screaming with anguish, I writhed about on the floor, clutching my body. My vision started to water from the sheer pain and my breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps. I felt some sweat drip down the side of my face and cover his forehead in a thin sheen.

It still couldn't do anything for the pain to stop. I could still hear my shouts still echo around the eerie, empty room. It was driving me to insanity. I don't know how long I've been here but I wanted out. I thought they had left but it seemed not.

I felt a burning sensation from my side when I was lifted once more as metal sliced through my skin with little effort and dug straight in. Another wound for another day...

A searing burn flared up my side, consuming me in agony. I couldn't do it... Would I make it out of this alive? I felt the cold, hard concrete underneath me as I fell in a heap once more, slamming into the ground and shaking from the pain. My pain intensified. The pain was intense and searing. I grabbed at my side, trying desperately to stop the bleeding the best I could. The blood oozed through my fingers and ran down my hands. There was so much blood though. So much blood...

That was the last thing I felt until the pain that shot suddenly at my head.

* * *

_Thump... Thump... Thump..._

That's all I feel, all I hear. Each pound inside my head sends agony running through my skull. I feel as if my brain, my skull; my head is being smashed away by a sledgehammer. I was in my _room_ again as I stared up blankly at the ceiling. There was nothing I could do.

My body moved each time it hurt. My head felt heavy and I just wanted to lay it down on a pillow, but not even that helped. The pain throbs and pulses in my skull, not a sharp pain like a knife-inflicted wound (those were hurting like a bitch!), but more of a dull pounding with a hammer over...and over...and over again.

All I want is silence and to be left alone, but voices surround me. They yell and shout at me...

Knowing I will never get away from this hell, I push away the pain and try to ignore it screaming inside. It was like the cycle coming back once more. This is just another useless day repeating itself...

* * *

_Piano..._

_A haunting piece of music were playing at the background as I opened my eyes and I stare around, there's only moonlit sky and lanterns towards a grand piano._

_I squinted my eyes to see that the piano is playing by itself, I cannot see beyond this point as I slowly wrapped by the cold embrace of darkness. I blacked out._

_The moment I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the sight of a young-man who were playing the piano, eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. The song whom he played was somber and depressing, I don't know why but I felt sense of familiarity when the young man opened his eyes and stared at me._

_I gasped. His eyes were the most beautiful sunset colored eyes, his sharp gaze reminded me of a lion._

_Unconsciously, I approached him._

_I went to caress his face, however, before I could connect my fingers on those porcelain cheek, he collapsed, blood leaking from every part of his face and then from his body. I gazed around, blood were everywhere._

_That's when I realized the wetness and warm liquid on my finger. It was covered in blood._

_"Monster..."_

_That voice it was-_

_"I know that, but don't worry Yoru. I'll protect you no matter what."_

_Liar... It was broken the moment you left._

_"Your mine and never forget it."_

_That was what HE said. I guess some people could never escape from their past..._

* * *

I wasn't here yet I was. I couldn't feel anything but everything was the feeling I wanted for it but couldn't grasp it.

_Kufufu... So it seems that you're in pain. Even if we don't have such a strong link like before, I can still feel your pain even now._

I see...

_Surprised?_

* * *

Glossary:

_Baka: Idiot_

**Do you have an idea on what will happen next? Have any ideas you want to make this story better? Tell me by PM or by reviewing and I'll try to make it happen the best way I can.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Cage**

* * *

_Like a caged animal, I laid there. Paralyzed by the tragic feeling of isolation, I closed my eyes and gazed into fields of nothingness._

* * *

Silence... Many take it as a blissful pleasure. Others see it as the eerie landscape spanning too many yards in front of them. Sometimes it builds tension to the later outcome or gives the impression of tranquility. It all depends on the person viewing it. Be it a faceless mask walking on the street or the tyrannical king ruling with an iron fist. Perceive it as you may, but one thing is certain... the inevitability... Silence stretches, yes...but given its absolute bluntness of the truth that still lies, waiting at the surface, it is more akin to the likes of a drowned soul begging for escape, it will get what it wants... a voice... something to speak... Something to scream to the heavens... something... to show _humanity_...

This was how it was for me... It was peaceful but insanity was the last thing here that made any sense. That peace was merely in disguise. A ruse out in the open. An impostor with nothing to lose, except every morale and rule it once had lived by.

Silence. Nothing. Unsettling as it may, or even downright horrifying, it was just dragging out the inevitable. That is why I loved it so much. It was plain and simple. Un-human... Alien like to everyone but me. It was just like that. For you see, humans have a specific need. A need they seek out in desperate confusion, to the suffering prison of loneliness. A need that gives sanity to the insane and hope for the depressed... A voice to listen to...To talk to...That is **_Human_** need. I wonder if I'm truly human... Maybe I am but just different, considered crazy for something different what the _human_ sees.

* * *

My eyes open, seeing the ceiling of the room I called my own. So I came here again. I wonder what time it was. Slowly sitting up, I looked to the side at the clock on the wall with my one good other one was wrapped in bandages as was my arms and legs, even my stomach and chest. I looked like a mummy, just not the rest of my face except that one.

_7:26 p.m._

So, it was the evening already. I must have been out for more than three hours or so. My eyes wandered from the ticking clock to the mirror and stared at my pitiful reflection. Why did it have to happen? How could it get this far?

Where would I be now if _Bermuda _never found me? Would I still be alive? Would I be dead? I wonder... I really do.

_"So, you are the one who did this. It seems that you felt strong hatred to be able to do this," the small baby said, seemingly floating towards me until he came in front of my kneeling body, "Do you have a name, girl?"_

He gave me the name Yoru. A name with the meaning of night. The Flame of Night...

_Fire burned around me, as black as the night and hatred from which it was born from. I made it happen but I couldn't figure out how, I was just so mad for some reason that I couldn't phantom it. I looked around to see the bodies wrapped in white burn into a crisp ash, no red sustenance left behind._

_..._

_I was staring at the coldness of the black flame dancing on my fingertips. It's cold and foreign but it felt like a part of me... The people... there was seven of them, they called themselves the Vindice, they called this flame of emptiness the Flame of Night. It was just like the night sky; so beautiful it was._

I wanted to remember my time before my time with the _Vindice._ Maybe I was different then to whom I was now...

_"You now exist in darkness surrounded by mystery and shrouded with secrets," he had said. I couldn't understand it at all. "When you are old enough you shall understand. This cell shall be your room. Decorate it as much as you like for your comfort. Do not expect to be treated as a child and for mercy. You are now our equal for that you shall be trained to be one of us. The world you are now involved will never show kindness."_

I really wanted to be with my other... family... but now I couldn't. It was already too late... At least that is what I think

_He laughed, "You will come with me, didn't you know?" Why? It seemed that he could figure out what I was thinking. Another laugh was the answer I received and then he was in front of his face and, even though he was covered in bandages, I could almost see the eerie smile outline that stretched beneath those bandages. He was floating in the air, circling around me and laughs – a laugh hollow and empty and just a little bit twisted. "We are more alike than you know, girl."_

_Do I have a choice?_

I never had a choice when I met that man.

_"No, I'm not giving you a choice; I am taking you for myself." Then he stuck out transparent pacifier in front of me and it grew dark, I remember that it was the first meet between Bermuda von Veckenschtein and me. That was the day I the contract was sealed and I became a member of the Vindice. That was the day where I became the sister of the man who sealed my fate. That was the day where I became the Successor to the Night._

I was trapped like a bird in a cage and that cage was _Bermuda von Veckenschtein._

* * *

_8:40 p.m._

I stood on the end of the hospital bed side that held the sleeping Skull, wrapped all up in white like a fresh mummy ready to be taken to his tomb by his servants. But it was different here... I hope the baby sized stunt man would wake up soon.

It was my fault that he was here. If I hadn't let him catch me, then he wouldn't be like this. Emma and his family wouldn't be hurt like he was...

I wish I could do something but I needed to get back to _him_ or else he might punish me again.

But what took me by surprise was that something came from my eyes. I bit my bottom lip and turned, walking out of the room that held the only sound of snores and the beeping from machines. I let my feet do the wondering for me, my vision was blurring in and out as wetness fell from my red eye.

I could feel more than one person following me but I didn't care.

Soon enough I realized I was on the roof and looking up at the night sky. It was blank, expected for the few stars that shined though the town's lights, with no moon at all. My blank, emotionless expression swept over my face as the realization of the moment gradually seeped in. The fear seemed to rise behind my eye as I felt the water creep out of my eyes once more. I felt so distance from everything,

A tightening of my throat and a short intake of breath forecast the explosion of emotion which to date, I had managed to keep buried deep inside. I couldn't take it right now... and soon I knew I was going to break. That I knew...

But I didn't want it.

* * *

"Yoru..." It was the faint whisper from the girl not long after. I could feel the sadness that dipped in her voice. It didn't feel like that to me... it felt like pity more than anything. But I knew differently from her than anyone else.

I didn't want it.

"You don't need to say anything," I muttered with my hand tightening on the diamond patterned metal gate, crushing the metal under the pressure of my grip. I closed my eyes before opening them and glancing at the one behind me. Yuni gave a small gasp, her hands over her mouth and her green eyes wide, when she saw my condition.

The one next to her gave a scowl, clicking his tongue as he glared off to the side.

I let out a breath, looking up at the sky once more. Even with its vastness I felt more chained then anything. I don't want to feel like I'm trapped in a jail cell. But I couldn't do anything to break away.

They were the rusted Bars I noticed that they would never move but had an open door. I am a person with bright colored feathers wings, only to have them taken away. Singing a soundless tune over and over again. My wings were clipped now by the one I called _Onii-sama_, with no way out. I was truly in a cage, there'd be a never-ending sway of that back and forth swing with a creaking creak that never ends. I want to go high, as the vast open sky would take me. But now I couldn't anymore.

Not after all of this. Not after so long with being held back by sharp thorns on these chains in my colorless wings. I could only stand, never taking flight with these now nonexistence wings. The only thing I could do was close that uninviting door with a broken lock.

* * *

"Come with me, please Yoru-chan. You don't need this anymore."

"I can't Yuni, I'm sorry. I can no longer run away from this."

"But-"

"Gomenasai Yuni..."

"Yoru-chan, wait! Don't go!"

"I'm already trapped enough Yuni. Sorry... but I need to go."

I was gone before the girl could say another word.

* * *

_12:00 a.m._

At exactly 12 a.m., the watches signal the start of the third day of battle.

* * *

Glossary:

_Onii: Older Brother_

_Gomenasai: Sorry_

**I would really like it if you people say what you like about this fanfiction. It'd help me out to make it better then before.I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Fate Can Be Such a Trickle Thing**

* * *

Often people do say that there is no such thing as coincident. Things concur because it was by fate or because they were meant to be. Such ideals have led people to take paths that prove to be damaging to them, paths that devour them. It was amusing, when people spoke of fate and all the other crap.

People did not understand that one could manipulate and force things into going the way one wants them to. Without even taking an active role, one could manipulate things effectively so that one could achieve what he desires. People form ideals to set up their principles, a standard of living. But regardless of how masterful and strict the principles are, things can always go astray from the way one wants them to be depending on who is manipulating the events. Fate does not exist, but it is the choices and ideals we take that lead us to a belief of '_fate'_-Amusing that some people blame their faults and miseries on such a belief as fate.

If there was such thing as fate, one created his own fate.

* * *

_12:00 a.m._

At exactly 12 a.m., the watches signal the start of the third day of battle.

I was to battle them...

* * *

I was taken with three Vindice members, Junk and other two members to the battlefields and saw Team Reborn and Team Verde. I was covered like the other Vindice members.

It seemed that Mukuro Rokudo and the rest of his gang decided to team up with Sawada Tsunayoshi and his team to defeat the three Vindice members in front of me. Suddenly they attacked Mukuro and Sawada with their chains, creating an enormous explosion.

Each team's representatives call out to their bosses, worrying about them. They decided to attack us altogether.

Gokudera unleashed his Sistema C.A.I. to shield them from the attack of the Vindice. Next, Ken Joshima activates his Kong Channel and unleashes Decuple Bombs sticks that Gokudera gave to him and throws it to the Vindice. Next to attack is Yamamoto who is supported by Ken using his Shinotsuku Ame. The attack is followed by Chikusa who used his hedgehog yo-yos that injected poisonous spikes. Tsuna then attacks by using Hyper X-Stream. Mukuro follows the attack by using Verde's invention that turns his illusions to realities. He used it to summon corpse-eating crows to eat the Vindice. It exploded afterwards because Mukuro can't handle its power.

It was surprising with the attacks one after another were powerful enough to destroy Vindice's hats and coats, revealing their faces. Everyone was shocked to see their true form along with stone Pacifiers hung on their necks.

Though, they blocked the attacks from hitting me, so they couldn't see I was there. But I think, Mukuro knew who I was...

* * *

So, Chrome was able to appear as Reborn's representative and offered to support Mukuro's illusion to help them.

I'm glad that she was doing better. She was strong enough to make her own illusionary organs. She truly has powerful Mist Flames at her disposal. Her Flames mixed with Mukuro's Flames created a technique that creates six crows, with each crow having one of the symbols of the Six Paths of Reincarnation on their forehead.

The Vindice tried to block Genjū Mugaia with their chains. While Junk is able to dodge them, the other two Vindices couldn't and had their arms bit off and their battler watches destroyed. I jumped, flipping as the crows tried to attack me. I swished my hand, chains surrounding me as they twisted and moved on my command to destroyed the remaining Genju Mugaia.

Junk still did not stop fighting Mukuro and Chrome. I landed on my feet, next to the two fallen Vindice members as they groaned, muttering a string of apologizes.

I raised my hand, silencing them, "It is not your fault, they were strong then we thought they were. Rest, Junk and I will take care of this."

They gave a slight nod, falling unconscious moments later. I looked back at the _enemies_ with my one red eye, glancing up when Junk and the Vongola Don clashed together with more power each time. In the end, Junk fell and the Vongola Don was able to destroy his watch and win over him.

I stood still when their direction turned towards me.

"You should give up, your comrades have fallen. You know you can't win," Reborn said, some of the others nodding in agreement.

I gave a light chuckle, "Who said I was alone?"

"EH?!"

"What?!"

I made a small opening by contracting my lips and gave out a whistling sound in a rythmetic style using their tongue to make the noise. "Phweet!"

"Caw!"

Kuro came at my command; black feathers with a purple Flame at their stem were flying everywhere and multiplied at a rapid rate around me. I held out my arm as the sound of flapping came moments later and a caw. A blank crow landed on my bandaged arm.

"Kuro, are you ready to play a game again?"

"Caw!"

"That crow..." Chrome muttered, eyes widening with shock. "No... It's couldn't be... But why?"

I gave small smile that vanished as soon as it came. She was really going stronger every day. I took my free hand, shifting my hat as my hair fell down from being held up by it and then my cloak. I let my face show as the hat and cloak fell to the ground, my cloak was now gone showing a plain white shirt and pants. My bandages were still there except my face, only over my still damaged eye.

"Yoru..."

"Yo," I said, the feathers twirling around me slowly as I stood in front of Junk. "It's nice to see ya all again but now I am going to have to destroy you." I took a step forward.

"Caw!"

* * *

"Stop Yoru."

The command rang out as Night Flames roared to life in front of me. Bermuda and Jager appear in the battlefield. The feathers vanished all at once.

Jager looked down at me, giving me a slight nod, "You've done enough Yoru... for now." Jager took my wrist, pulling me close and into his cloak as Kuro flew off my arm and onto my shoulder. He covered the others view from my figure.

Bermuda then spoke, "To think you'd beat Junk. My eyes truly did not deceive me."

Jager says that Tsuna has grown to be a lot like Giotto but they didn't come here to fight. He had business with Reborn... and came to pick me up.

"What do you want?" Reborn asks, looking right at Onii-sama.

"I bring you an invitation. Join me," Bermuda-nii-sama said as he sat on Jager shoulder. This gave a shock to everyone.

"You want to make an alliance with my team?"

"No. I don't need your team. I just like you. I only want you. For my team."

Reborn still kept a blank face as he spoke, "Are you retarded? Of course I'm gonna say no."

"I thought so," Bermuda said, holding up a finger, "But once you know the truth, you won't be able to." Bermuda creates a warp hole that sucks Reborn in. "You're coming with me."

Though, the Vongola Don got sucked in as well. "No!"

"Where did you take them?!" Verde shouted at him, his hands clutched into fists.

"I have no reason to answer you," Bermuda answered. He snapped his fingers as a portal appeared behind us. "I will be going now."

"No!" Chrome yelled, running at us with her hand stretched out at me. The others called out her name. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Kuro..." I muttered, hearing a small Caw and then flapping. I closed my eyes, pulling my head into Jager's chest, seeing the last image of black Feathers flying everywhere and Chrome yelling my name with her hand stretched out to me. I could feel the grip Jager had around my body tighten somewhat until we were in the portal fully.

* * *

Glossary:

_Onii: Older Brother_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Gray in Life**

* * *

_Choice._

_Behind every choice there are millions of possibilities. If one's life is like a dark and light pathway__ he could become a villain or a hero with each choice he made in his life time. A humans life was really like a __trickster, __besieging one with trails and leaving him with many options from which to choose. But which path to take? How do you make the decision? Do you know which choice would be best for you or for those around you? __It's simple, really. __Life is not life without out choices, and we tend to overlook just how relevant they are to be. __Whether it is as mundane as putting on a pair of socks or as shattering as making a mistake that causes a life to be lost of a loved one or a complete stranger for that matter, every choice counts. It like a pathway that you build to want you are to be in the distance yet future._

_Though we follow different different paths on each turn and block, there is always the possibility that we may be brought together. What you do today may affect some stranger tomorrow. What you did in the past could effect who you could meet in the nest 10 years or so. Because of this, no one can truly foretell what they're future has in store. What they would get and got already they would be brought back with time or none at all._

_So many possibilities and it is up to you to choose._

_Can you make the choice?_

_Can I make that choice..._

I stood beside Jager as Onii-sama explained to Reborn and the Vongola Don about the pictures that were left by previous Arcobaleno: their fated days, their Representative Battles and meeting Checker Face. He explains that originally, there were other Arcobaleno, other strongest seven babies. The Arcobaleno were strong people that Checker Face sacrificed in order to protect the Arcobaleno Pacifiers. It wasn't a job for just anyone; thus, only the strongest seven of that era would be selected as the seven Arcobaleno.

But eventually, the Arcobaleno's bodies would be unable to resist the curse, which would create detrimental side-effects to the Pacifiers. Thus, a passing-on would occur in the form of a Representative Battle, or a contracted job. These passing-ons would be spread wide apart so no one would care to remember them.

It was the Representative Battle that determined the next generation of Arcobaleno.

Reborn would glanced at me from time to time as he talked and listen to what Bermuda-nii-sama and Jager spoke of.

Jager then spoke, explaining that the Vindice were in fact what became of Arcobaleno- if they survived the removal of the Pacifiers. The curse wouldn't be removed; it was just to gather the seven strongest people.

Bermuda was asked why he participated, to which he replies that he wanted to avenge himself on Checker Face, who was skilled enough to erase all evidence of his existence. Bermuda explains that there was one moment in which Checker Face would be able to be captured: when he was calling the winning team to his side to make them into Arcobaleno.

But then he asked, "What about her? She's different from the other Vindice members, alive that is, yet she still has a Pacifier hanged around her."

"There is nothing you need to know about her," Bermuda said, singling Jager with a slight nod. Jager's chains wrapped around me as I was pulled closed his body. I looked away from the worried eyes of the Vongola Don. ""

Bermuda-nii-sama asks Reborn for assistance in order to kill Checker Face, which Reborn contemplated.

* * *

Reborn refused Bermuda-nii-sama invitation to his team and questioned it. He was chosen not for his strength; he selected him for his incredible influential ability, as he made the Vongola Don into a strong boss and, with one sentence, convinced Chrome to join his team. Bermuda explains that Reborn's insane, illogical decisions made him like him, since he liked crazy people.

It was different then to be expected. The Vongola Don busted out that revenge that killed all the Arcobaleno was wrong, and he wouldn't permit it. Onii-sama pulled me back by Jager's chains away from the fight when Jager told us to back away just as Vongola Don entered his Hyper Dying Will Mode. The Vongola Don ignited his strongest Sky Flames and Jager responded by igniting his Flame of Night. The Vongola Don flew towards Jager, but Jager got behind the Vongola Don and smashed him with Vindice Chains, sending him skidding across the floor.

I bit my bottom lip and made my decision then and there. I knew I was going to make Bermuda-nii-sama angry again but I didn't was Jager to hurt the Vongola Don anymore. I took a step forward, Jager's chains fallen to the ground, and was in front of the fallen Vongola Don, my arms out stretched with non blinking eyes as Jager's fist was an inch away from my face before Bermuda's voice commanded him stop.

"Stop Jager-kun!"

A gust of air was the aftereffect of the suddenly stopped fist, whipping past my hair and jingling my chains. I could hear the gasp from the still fallen Vongola Don. I lowered my arms and head from the anger and intense gaze of both Jager and Onii-sama.

"Wh-why?" The Vongola Don whispered from behind me but I ignored him in favor of being pulled by Jager's hand wrapped around my neck. I gave a 'gah' from the sudden attack.

"You shouldn't of done that," Jager snapped, his hand squeezing more around my neck, closely closing off my air supply.

"Don't!" The Vongola Don shouted but was cut off by Reborn.

"Tsuna stop."

"Bu-but-"

"You will not interfere Vongola," Jager snapped, pulling me closer to him by the grip he hand on my neck. The grip lessened when black stops started to appear in my sign of vision.

"I guess it is our time to leave," Bermuda said, "I think Reborn-kun and the boy understood that they have no chance. I want to give them time to reflect. I'm sure he'll stop the stupid thing like following Tsunayoshi-kun's will. It's important to understand when to use boldness and when delicacy. If you want to attack you should make a sneak attack all of a sudden. But in this case I think it's better to talk carefully. In short, Reborn-kun I want you to consider once again the possibility of becoming my ally. I'll listen to your answer when the next Representative Batter starts. I'm very much sure we will meet." Onii-sama floated towards Jager and I. "Since you're smart I think you already understand but let me tell you. It's already too late. Whether you accept my invitation or not... you're going to burn in hell."

Bermuda opened a Flame portal and started to leave with Jager. I was still in his grip, pushed against his body when Bermuda spoke up, "The exit is there, just pass though the Flames. See you, I've got some other business to get to."

With that, I slipped into the darkness of the Flames.

* * *

The Pain.

That was something I was so use to after so many years. It blurred with that, taking what was left inside me until it couldn't do anymore.

It causes a firestorm within our systems that can make us act irrationally.

Pain is the most powerful stimulant known in existence, as it can send your pulse madly racing whether you've pricked your finger or your heart has been broken. It can cause us to do stupid things, it can make us lash out and hurt others when we are only trying to protect ourselves. Some people have perished because of pain alone.

I've seen that happen to many times to count to the prisoner that stayed in the prison. The broken looked they had, the screams and shouts for help even if they knew deep down no one would help them in anyway. I would just shut them out until there was nothing less. No noise, nothing. It was peaceful until I had to do it all over again.

It was an understanding. I've done it and have it done to me so much I see in my reflection like another layer of skin or a mask that's been placed over the original me for so long it was stuck there until it merged with me and became my own face.

My reflection...

I wonder what others saw when they looked into the mirror. This world was so full of people who wear masks, hiding there true from the rest of the humanity. Can you truthfully look in the mirror and tell yourself that the person you are looking at is really you?

We hide ours, afraid of our reflections. It doesn't matter whether we are tall or short, fat or skinny, ugly or beautiful, kind or cruel - we are people who inherently seem to loathe ourselves. We break our mirrors and give ourselves bad luck. We are people who put on costumes, pretending to be something we are not.

My reflection…

I knew I couldn't anymore... But maybe one day I could...

I stared at myself in the mirror, the glazed, dull red eye with no emotions sparked in it. The other still wrapped in the cold white bandages. I really do wonder if that was me of it that was somebody else trapped from the inside out. I gave a small sigh, working my fingers I could barely feel in my right hand, my left wasn't responding to me anymore and seemed to have a mind of its own.

My body was breaking down everyday, slowly but surly I will be just a hollowed out doll broken and meant to be thrown away. I pulled out some new bandaged that sat on the shelf station next to the mirror. Kuro was in his box, making the silence in the cage like room of mine like it was always was before I meet the crow box weapon. My cloak hanged lazily on the chair that sat in the corner of the room so I was only wearing my uniform of a white shirt and pants.

I slowly sat on beg; unwrapping the old bandages on my arms. I stared at the slowly graying skin, merging with the pale skin of my own, that hid from everyone by one white clothe. I continued to unwrap both of my arms and legs, throwing the old bandages into the air as they burned from the Flame of Night. The ashes falling to the floor slowly, like a dance when they twirled and spun until it stopped with the falling to the floor.

After a few moments, the new bandages were wrapped around my legs, all the way to my thigh was where the gray stopped, then moved onto my arms. When I was finished and made sure the wounds were good to a certain extent, I stood up and turned to the corner chain and picked up the black wispy cloak. I wrapped the cloak around me and wrote something down in case Onii-sama or Jager came in here, they were the only ones who came here, for something they needed me for. Giving a small sigh, I opened a Flame portal and stepped into it.

* * *

High above in the midnight sky, millions of stars twinkled brightly in chorus, bathing the world below with their radiant beauty. It was a sight to behold as the tranquil stillness bestowed a clam upon those looking heavenward, who longing to share in the same kind of freedom that only the stars could know.

I was at Namimori Shrine again, sitting on its greyish-yellow colored roof.

They looked so free in the sky, so close to the ground yet untouched by the human hand, just out of their reach each and every time. They looked so free, to live unbound, with no concerns and no fears, yet many become restless. Perhaps rules are made to be broken, but there will always consciences.

_Freedom._

It's a state of being we feel when our lives have become totally uninhibited. The word left a sour taste in my mouth now, it didn't before but now it does. If one did not use this gift wisely and to be so uncontrolled that others are harmed in the process, it can lead to that freedom being taken away…

Like me...

I wondered when my life grew so gray.

* * *

_I knew this but couldn't stop it..._

_My fingers danced on the keys of the piano, producing from the subtlest sound to the fairest key ever played. That was what was told to me. __I loved to play for my family but they only loved it because it was so similar to his sound. __No matter what I played, my only wish was to bring everyone else bliss and joy. __Which was why I never played the piano unless my heart was at ease and my mind as clear as a meadow. Seeing the smiles on everyone's faces brought me delight as I felt their happiness as well._

_But it still pained me when they never really acknowledged me for who I was. That was why I played and played until I perfected the sound to play in front of others._

_One day, I was invited to a piano recital with me as the closing act. I was happy, agreeing __immediately in hopes they could come and see me for who I am and now someone else. But they never came to the __concert hall when I __went on stage. They never even said sorry or anything of the that. It broke a little of my already breaking heart but I reminded myself._

_It'll be better tomorrow._

_I sighed as my mind made it clear that they weren't gonna make it. __As I walked pridefully to the piano, I felt my heart ache. __Not having either of them to watch me play broke my heart especially when it meant so much to me._

_It'll be better tomorrow._

_I did a mid bow and adjusted my white shirt as I sat comfortably on the black stool. My fingers hovered above the black and white keys. I never wanted this to happen..._

_For the first time in my life, I played a lovely piano piece in such deep sorrow in front of others other then my parents and other family members. They never cared..._

_It'll be better tomorrow._

_I never intended to play with a broken spirit but the more I tried to erase the melancholy in my music, the worse it became. For almost 5 minutes, my hands played a sad tune that portrayed the contents of my heart. I stood up, signalling the end of my performance and took a bow. I closed my eyes, t__he concert hall was as silent as a grave._

_I didn't want that either. I wanted them to see; to clap at least. Was that all hard to ask?_

_I lifted my head, opening my eyes and saw the facial expressions of the audience. It was nothing I expected- the __horrified looks they all head. Looking at me with eyes that made me seem like a devil or a ghost. Someone who did not belong. __I __involuntarily took a step backwards. Why was this happening?_

_Then, everything happened too fast… The laughing, the blood, the flames. It was insanity for everyone. For me..._

_It'll be better tomorrow._

_The fire broke out and some of the probably sane ones tried running outside but it was no use, as they were crushed under the collapsing building. I didn't want this. Please..._

_I want to forget. Let me escape._

_I felt it... fear. But somehow, it was in a good way..._

_We fear what we do not understand. People have died senselessly for thousands of generations because of our irrational beliefs of what is different. We live in terror that the bogyman that lives under our beds many one day decided that the time for hiding under the bed is over. __We are haunted by the desire to know everything and yet we are alarmed when we do. __Once we know everything and the fundamental boundaries of physical and the metaphysical are torn down, there is no hope. And why is that?_

_It'll be better tomorrow._

___I couldn't take it anymore and curled up in a ball where I stood, my hands over my ears as I let out a high pitched scream to try to drone out everything. Soon everything changed as fast as the spiral of destruction came. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking when I saw all the flames surrounding me. But this was different. __Fire burned around me, as black as the night and hatred from which it was born from. __I made it happen but I couldn't figure out how, I was just so mad for some reason that I couldn't phantom it. I looked around to see the bodies wrapped in white burn into a crisp ash, no red sustenance left behind._

_It'll be better tomorrow._

_Was it?_

_There was something that I forgetting but what?_

_I was mad and sad and I felt hatred that seemed to make the black Flames to flicker around me grow little by little each moment it took. Soon enough, after walking around to see if I could get out of this black Flaming circle. __But it was all too soon when a small figure was there; he was small, almost like a baby, draped in a black cloak and a black top hat with bandages wrapped around his face. There was a transparent pacifier, glowing white, handing in front of him._

_I couldn't talk, my voice not coming at all. I wasn't even sure I was actually seeing this person or if it was illusion my sub-conscious had conjured up in my chaotic state. The small figure just stared at me as I did it back to him. Was I going to die here, or be free? I couldn't really care less about it, about everything as I guessed this person would decide my fate._

_It'll be better tomorrow._

_Was it really going to be?_

_"So, you are the one who did this. It seems that you felt strong hatred to be able to do this," the small baby said, seemingly floating towards me until he came in front of my kneeling body, "Do you have a name, girl?"_

_I couldn't say a word, so I was only able to shake my head. I looked down, away from his covered eyes._

_"I see, you cannot talk, pity. We'll have to change that."_

_I glanced up at him between my black bangs. What did he mean by that? Even with my blank eyes, there was a spark of interest appearing inside me of, curiosity of a child even._

_He laughed, "You will come with me, didn't you know?" Why? It seemed that he could figure out what I was thinking. Another laugh was the answer I received and then he was in front of his face and, even though he was covered in bandages, I could almost see the eerie smile outline that stretched beneath those bandages. He was floating in the air, circling around me and laughs – a laugh hollow and empty and just a little bit twisted. "We are more alike than you know, girl."_

_Do I have a choice?_

_"No, I'm not giving you a choice; I am taking you for myself." Then he stuck out transparent pacifier in front of me and it grew dark._

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because I was on the ground, laying in the grass with a white jacket laid on me like a blanket and my cloak used like a pillow for my head.

"Ohayou, Yoru."

* * *

Glossary:

_Onii/nii: Older Brother_

_Ohayou: Good Morning_

**Can you guess who Yoru is with now? I want to know if you really like the story or not. Please~! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**By request I did a longer chapter. Hope you are happy and like this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Effect**

* * *

_Death…_

_It was so blunt that it seemed to mock him in its simplicity. Like trying to catch wild butterflies, it always escapes your reach when you are longing for its embrace, and like trying to escape a consuming darkness, it always finds you - ready or not. Death defines the very existence of nature, the never-ending cycle, and taunting all those around it with the vastness of its almighty power. Death has the ability to be both merciful and merciless._

_But most of all it was, in itself, emptiness incarnate._

_The constantly shifting cloud obstructs her leveled gaze of the waning pallid moon as I heaved out a strained sigh of exasperation, strands of my black hair flying slightly with the black cloak flowing in the wind. I looked around, gazing at the ground from the high tree top. My hand twitched slightly, rubbing over the cold metal that wrapped around at different points of my body._

_It had the calming effect to reassure and calm me down evidently. It served as a beacon of me now._

_This was my life now._

_The Mafia._

_Once in, you can never hope to get out alive or without the antagonizing scars that will forever be engraved deeply, like a nail in a wood- even if you did manage to remove it you cannot erase the mark, the proof that it was once there…_

_I was on another mission on another day, alone this time._

_"You need to figure out how to do thing. Do this and if you pass... Well just make sure to come back alive at least and do it right this time." Jager said to me before I left an hour ago. I need to focus, the faster I consummate the mission, the faster I could go back and wallow…in misery…again or whatever..._

_That was then I heard it. The unmistakable rustle of a hysterical and aghast human body that futilely endeavors to find escape. It was laughable to how loud it could be. I grinned. My sullen disposition diminished silently into the dark night, the mission enveloping my brain like influential smog that chokes anyone that dares to assault. I closed my eyes slowly, sending out a plus of energy as I sensed the target's flame signature about 20 miles away._

_Yes, the mission. I needed to focus._

**_ELIMINATE THE TARGET THAT ESCAPED: PRISONER 1034_**

_But then, I opened my visible eyes and like a supernova that sweeps with the speed of light, I took a step and was mile ahead, about 15 or so. I stood on one of the tree branches in the vast ocean of the forest and narrowed my eyes. I grinned as I heard the sounds of running footsteps of Prisoner 1034._

_"Mitsuketa~..."_

_Taking another step, the tree I had been standing on, was suddenly empty with no evidence left behind._

**_-00-_**

_I kept on chasing the man as he ran and ran for who knows how long. His breathing came out filled with anxiety and ragged as he gasps air greedily. It was a fun chase, watching his eyes dart everywhere, looking for me. He held back a wince as he felt twigs, sharp wood cutting harshly through his filthy skin._

_I could feel his anxiety roll off of him in waves. I wouldn't let him get away. But where was the fun in that? It was nice to toy with the pitiful humans. Make him think that he was free. Make him have a false since of safety._

_The chase continued for a little while longer. I guess it was time to end this. Swinging the chain that appeared around my wrist and in my hand and swung at the runny prison. He released out a painful scream as his legs buckled over in agony when the chain connected with them. I could see his eye fill with fear and tears stream down his cheeks. Blood was gushing like fountain; it wouldn't stop its flow that the wound inflected itself couldn't be seen._

_He couldn't stand when he tried to. It failed, sending him into a scream from the pain of moving after his ragged breathes. His mind seemed to have been working on what was happening quickly and it have must of pieced it together from the fear turned shock turned back to fear looks._

_It was a fool's game now. It was the man's end and he knew it, the look in his eyes was the one who lost all hope, bracing oneself for his impending death. My hand was in a wrapped around the handle of the sliver dagger that was pressed at the base of his neck. My other hand at the top of his head. He closed his eyes._

_"Repent your iniquities in hell..." I said then muttered under my breath, "Gomenasai..."_

_With one quick move, his neck was slashed and blood speared on my cloak; some landed on my face as the body feel limp on the ground. The dagger hanging limply in my hand, blood dripping for the red pointed tip. I gazed down at the corpse beneath my foot, kicking it away from me. I took a few steps back, sheathing the dagger to my hip. I gave a small sigh, turning away from the bloody mess. I was still not use to the fell of death on my hands but it was getting there._

_But then, I stopped and turned around and raised my hand when suddenly it was ablaze with black Flames, the Flames of Night, and pointed it at the dead corpse, letting her hands flow, outstretched in line with the corpse. With a quiet hiss, a stream of black Flames were shot at point blank range. The corpse immediately turned into a degrading mess of ash, leaving nothing but scorch marks at the light colored soil beneath me._

_The last particles fell slowly to the ground, and my job was no more._

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because I was on the ground, laying in the grass with a white jacket laid on me like a blanket and my cloak used like a pillow for my head.

"Ohayou, Yoru."

My eyes widen, shooting up quickly, the white jacket falling to the ground, and inched back quickly until my back hit against the wall of Namimori Shrine. They were all here... The Arcobaleno - all seven of them - were standing, floating, or sitting in front of me.

"Ah, that was quick," Fon muttered, tilting his head as he smiled. (I didn't like that smile at all!) There was a small white monkey on his head, staring at me with a curious gaze.

"She acted different than I expected," Verde mumbled, sounding disappointing for some reason, as he pushed up his black rimmed glasses. His black colored eyes stared back at me.

"Well sorry," I muttered, lowering my arms to my side as I hand the cloak in my hands, wrapping around my body once more. I looked around; it was day time that was for sure. But why were _they_ here? I glanced at them and muttered the question, "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Reborn said, crossing his arms as he sat next to Yuni. I gave small glance to the other Arcobaleno before looking at Yuni, who gave me a small smile when I looked her way.

Yuni took the chance to speak, "Yoru, you were passed out here in the grass by the shrine when we found you a few hours ago. So..."

"Yuni stayed here by your side the whole time, making sure you were safe," Reborn came in, finishing the Sky Arcobaleno's sentence. "Naturally we stayed here as well."

"Mu... It was a waste of money staying here for so long," Mammon muttered under her breath, floating in the air to the ground, and gave a small huff. Skull was trying to say something but the wraps around his head were muffling the sound. It was nice to see him up and moving again. Colonnello and Reborn both kicked him in the head to shut him up.

I glanced back at Yuni, giving her a sad look before bowing my head a little, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble but I must be going. My brother will be worried that I was not back last night."

"Yoru..." Yuni muttered. I raised my head, looking at her sorrowful look.

"Don't," I bit out, sneering at her. I didn't need this anymore. I didn't need her or anyone else other than Onii-sama... My welcome has now been overstayed. "I don't need your pity. Now I've overstayed my welcome, I must be going." I turned around, closing my eyes and jumped on the roof of Namimori Shrine to dodge a bullet from the gun pointed at me by Reborn.

"Reborn!"

"Why did you suddenly do that?"

"She was making Yuni cry. I don't like to see her like that."

It was true. Yuni was on the brink of crying but she was trying to hold it in as she looked my way. It was a sad sight to see, the other Arcobaleno were not trying to comfort her. Okay... maybe I was a little harsh but it had to be done. I need to get out of her now. I looked away, turning my body so my back was to the Arcobaleno and held out my hand in front of me.

All of the sudden, a Flame portal slowly appeared in front of me. I was about to take a step inside it when-

_Ba-bump..._

I gripped my chest, feeling a pain shoot though and doubled over on my knees.

_Ba-bump..._

My chest felt like it was going to explode. It was as if my head was being gripped, my skull crushed, my temples being crumpled together. I heard myself utter a strangled cry, but it was faint. I felt it. I felt it now.

_Ba-bump... Ba-bump..._

The deep, aching pain was all I could think of. My eyes shot open. I couldn't breathe, my vision clouding. The world seems in hyper drive as adrenaline pulsates through my veins with loud booms, every sound is magnified to a countless number. The pain is making me gasp and stagger for breaths I cannot catch.

_Ba-bump... Ba-bump... Ba-bump... Ba-bump... Ba-bump... Ba-bump..._

That's all I feel, all I hear. It was a slow, torturous sound. Each pound inside my head sent agony running through my skull and my body. I felt as if my brain, my skull; my head is being smashed away by a sledgehammer. There was nothing I could do this time around. I felt myself breaking away. Again...

_Ba-bump... Ba-bump..._

I could hear their calls but I staggered away from them, falling from the roof and into the Flame portal, distantly hearing my name from both sides of the portal before falling into the darkness of the unconsciousness.

It never felt so welcoming before...

* * *

_Nostalgia. A wistful desire to return in thought or in fact to a former time in one's life, to one's home or homeland, or to one's family and friends. It is with us always - in our memories, whether those memories are good or bad. Sometimes, it is a place that we call home. Some of us yearn for it, seeking to ease the feelings of homesickness that burgeons especially when what we are seeking is out of reach or no longer exists. Some of us never want to think of it again. But within the very core of our hearts it is our pains and happiness, a wistful reminiscence of times forgotten._

_It is a feeling that cannot be cured._

_So why it, that when we seek it, it always seem to grow pass beyond reach? Is it an unattainable make-believe land? If so, are we doomed to feel this way forever? Or maybe we are already there and do not recognize it for what it really is. If so, then we really are doomed to feel this way forever…_

* * *

_The walk towards Bermuda's office was quiet, more often than not, with the occasional sounds of my combat boots cackling softly at the cold and unforgiving metal hallways, casting of a bright glint as the artificial lights hovered above me. I mulled over what Bermuda-sama will talk with me today and which way it'll go. The man was a quiet man, with a sick humor and a mocking irony with sly and cunning mixed in._

_I still remember the day he found me, the black flames dancing around us in a merry dance of death. How I can't remember what happened before all of this... The man had found me, extending out his small hand towards me, inviting me to come along. But I never had a choice in that to begin with. The day Bermuda-sama found me was the day fate sealed my life with the Vindice._

_He was the one who controlled me, even without me knowing at the time, making my every move bent to his will. But still, there was the small light when he showed that one emotion other than hate..._

_Kindness..._

_It was a weird feeling from him. He seemed to not know it well enough but still showed it in rear times. The other Vindice members were different from one another, but all alike by the emotion called hate, and had different opinions of me. Most of them didn't care and would ignore me; a few were interested to how I was different from them but could wield the Flame of Night. Jager was my trainer, assigned by Bermuda-sama himself, was a man of few words, tell me advice on what I did wrong but his training was cruel yet the price was worth it in the end._

_I was pulled out of my thoughts as I came to a halt as I faced the door of Bermuda-sama's office. Knocking three times methodically, it was almost like a secret code of sorts. The first thing that greeted my sight was Bermuda-sama's infant form, sorting and perusing the most evil thing in the universe- documents and paperwork, with information from Jager and his informants globally giving him a quick update of the occurrences in the underground. (Even the man had to agree with that idea.)_

_"Bermuda-sama," I muttered the greeting, waiting for the acknowledgement from the infant sized man._

_Bermuda's bandaged face looked up to me, waiting a few moments as he examined at my bloody form, "Is the target eradicated?" he asks, reflecting my former tone- blank._

_"Hai."_

_He seemed to give a satisfied hum, it would look as if the conversation had ended but I knew Bermuda-sama prefers grandiose revelations. "As usual." It was a signal. A signal he is waiting for her response. I looked down, keeping my blank look from his bandaged eyes. I didn't say a thing so he continued, "Your training with Jager-kun will be put on hold until tomorrow."_

_"Bermuda-sama…"I started, uncertainty casting light over my tone and features, wholly contradicting to the blank tone._

_"Trust me."_

_I blinked before nodding and gave another mutter, "Hai Bermuda-sama..."_

_"No further instructions will be given to you until you are able to hit Jager-kun in training. Understood?"_

_"Hai Bermuda-sama..."_

_It was silent for another few minutes. Bermuda-sama was not talking anymore so I spoke, "Can I take my leave?"_

_He gave a nod._

_I left without a noise. I never saw the emotion he gave me as I left the room, my cloak bellowing behind me as the door closed behind me. How I wish I could get rid of the weakness... this fear._

_We fear what we do not understand. People have died senselessly for thousands of generations because of our irrational beliefs of what is different. We live in terror that the bogyman that lives under our beds many one day decided that the time for hiding under the bed is over. We are haunted by the desire to know everything and yet we are alarmed when we do. Once we know everything and the fundamental boundaries of physical and the metaphysical are torn down, there is no hope. And why is that?_

_It seems that our fears are what keep the world in balance. Once things are thrown out of whack, we flail around like fish out of water - succumbing to the curse that comes with being far too smart for your own good._

_Someday, I knew I was going to crumble from the path I've made and succumb into this weakness. How long did I have?_

_I wish I knew._

* * *

**-1 Day Later-**

I looked on from behind Bermuda-nii-sama as he addressed everyone in the room.

"I'm sure that Checker Face now is gloating whit that stupid smug face of his. But that will end soon. The time has come for us to move the wheel that was stopped instants away from death a long time ago. We stayed hidden in this cave this while time, refusing both life and death, feeling hatred and humiliation, just trying to get stronger... for our revenge. Revenge is supreme, revenge is everything. I don't want anything else. If someone gets in our way... be it kids or cursed infants... we will destroy them. There is no reason for us to be guardians of the Mafia Rules anymore. Let's throw away our fake robes and bare our hatred!"

As Team Bermuda walks out of the cave, "It's the last party. Let's enjoy both life and death."

* * *

Glossary:

_Ohayou: Good Morning_

_Mitsuketa: Found You_

_Gomenasai: Sorry/I'm Sorry_

_Hai: Yes_

_Onii/nii: Older Brother_

**After a few days and here is another chapter in the dead of night. I made sure to write more of Yoru's past but don't worry... it'll be over soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	19. Chapter 19

** Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Forgotten Memories: Hurt and Blood**

* * *

_A broken toy sat there_  
_Sitting there, collecting dust._  
_A toy merry-go-round plays a broken tune,_  
_No one understands the grief I had._

_The forgotten memory that sits with them_  
_The little toys that was played by little girls and boys_  
_All burned up to a crisp._  
_A hatred that burned it all to the ground_  
_That black and white memory playing in the back ground._

_We all try explaining to ourselves,_  
_But no one cares to listen_  
_So what's the point?_

_The little dolly with half of her hair_  
_The toy air plane that has burned wings_  
_This Past hunts us,_  
_Why can't you see?_  
_With the reality of fear,_  
_Those memories couldn't make a sound_  
_On just being whom we all are._

_Why must it be there to make of it all?_  
_Why must we endure these memories,_  
_That no one wants to remember._

_We try all we want to erase it_  
_These memories here are our scars._  
_We hate to remember the times we had_  
_In the hardest time_  
_Of our own memories_  
_Our minds._

_These memories that cannot be erase_  
_By the sadness of our own our abuser,_  
_Of everything that burned._  
_We hope to never gain,_  
_To us children_  
_To these hunted memories…_

_They will never last_  
_But only to continue on._

* * *

"It's the last party. Let's enjoy both life and death."

**_1 MINUTE UNTIL BATTLE COMMENCES. THE TIME LIMIT THIS TIME IS 90 MINUTES._**

Portals appeared in three different areas when Bermuda-nii-sama informed us, "Team Reborn, Team Verde, and Team Mammon are each in different locations. I feel their Flames. They're not illusions-they're the real thing. Let's split into three groups, as well. I don't care if you kill them. I need to speak with Reborn-kun first."

"Understood," Alejandro said, walking through his Flame of Night portal on the right.

"Understood~," Small Gia said as well, Big Pino following after him as they walked though their Flame of Night portal on the left. Both portals closed when they vanished into the darkness of the Flames.

Bermuda-nii-sama sat on Jager's shoulder as he turned towards me and commanded, "You'll stay here until you are needed. You've caused enough damage lately. Understood?"

I looked down, feeling both Jager's and Bermuda-nii-sama incensed gazes combined directed at me. "Hai, Bermuda-nii-sama."

* * *

I curled up into a ball, my arms around my legs, as I sat in the middle of the room where Alejandro, Small Gia and Big Pino, and Jager and Bermuda-nii-sama left to go battle their chosen group. I didn't know what was happening with either of them.

I feel so useless... I can't do anything right now...

I was feeling... Guilt?

It is one of the most hated emotions I guess you could say.

Even after all these years, it can bring you down, leaving you the telltale signs of a beast eating away at your heart - little fangs that would gnaw at you while your mind wanders back to the days when things had been simpler, trivial. Back before I did whatever I have come to regret.

But guilt isn't an emotion easily escaped, even for one who killed at a young age. Sometimes it makes you feel the pain in order to make you see the wrongs you have committed in life, so that you can try to make them right before you die. Everyone knows that karma can be a bitch, and really, who needs debts after they kick the bucket?

I should of been wary of the decisions that I made, wary of the repercussions before it was too late. I should of expected the outcome of this, of anything related to this in anyway. You'd very well be selling your soul to the devil. Because when guilt finds you and wraps you up in wickedly clawed clutches, you will only have yourself to blame for what has happened…

I stood, my hair shadowing my eyes before staring at the wall where a Flame of Night portal appeared. It slowly circled until it was big enough to fit a human to pass through it. I looked up, staring right at the middle at the pitch blackness of the Flame of Night portal but my vision was directed to the pure black Weapon Box that was shaking from the chain wrapped around my waist. My unfeeling hand moved on its own and before I knew it, the shaking box was jerking around in my hand as I held it eye-level to me.

Why was it acting up now of all times? It never did before...

The hand that I could feel, the black ring around my middle finger alight with the Flame of Night, inched towards the round whole. When I opened it, that was when everything turned downhill.

* * *

Some people were born great and remained remarkable and prodigious for the rest of their lives.

_I was never that person._

Most others were born average and remained normal and ordinary for the rest of their lives.

_I wanted to be that person._

The rest were born hopeless… but had forever been destined to be something much greater.

_I still wasn't sure if this person is who I truly was._

Or maybe they would be the ones from the shadows, watching and waiting for the moment for that time to shine.

* * *

I felt myself breaking, my body crumbling from unknown pressure but it really wasn't there. I could feel it but then it turned into a numbing pain until there was nothing left.

_Blood._

_Crimson, sticky, blood._

This was different, I knew now... I had to stop it. The fight... I couldn't let it happen...

_Blood, so much blood. They tainted almost every single one of my memories, whether they were from 'playing', 'training', 'fighting', or 'attacking'. There was just so much blood, too much for me._

I wonder what I should do.

_"Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what," he said, holding out his hand for me to take. I gave him a small smile, fake as it was, and took it, wishing to never let go. But at last it was broken in the end._

_"Liar..." I mumbled, looking at his bloody form before turning and walking away. I needed to get home and get clean up; it would do no good for my parents to see me like this. Even if they were never there..._

I've always been aware that they were never there in the first place. One must always be aware of the world around them. It calls to us, though many cannot hear it - trying to tell us what we need to know. Hidden messages ride the winds and voices from beyond whisper in our ears.

When in tune with nature itself, we know. When danger lurks, that pricking sensation you feel on the nap of your neck or the shiver that runs down your spine, we know it's time to tread softly. Such is our inborn connection to the earth that gives us life; we must open our hearts to it in return.

So be alert and listen, and you might be surprised what you might hear.

_"I hate you..." he said._

_Her eyes widen. What? She couldn't understand?_

_"I hated you since the day you were born. You were something I could use, a tool. That's all. You were nothing to me than and you are nothing to me now." He stared down at his bleeding sister with hatred as his green eyes as they priced through her heart. "You don't mean anything. I don't need you. You're nobody and you'll never make it."_

_She looked down at the blood stained ground that was her owns, her eyes dulling with each and every second._

_"I never loved you. You were a mistake."_

I didn't want to hear it but it was to late when I fell into the darkness. This darkness was my life, my strength, my weakness as well. It was my whole life, locking me in until I was to late to never be saved. Maybe...

_I could not believe my eyes of who was in front of me. I felt a pang in my heart when I was him, my brother in front on me staring down at me with hate filled eyes._

_"I hate you..."_

_No, that can't be right. Maybe I heard wrong?_

_"I hated you since the day you were born."_

_No... I couldn't believe it.._

_"You were something I could use, a tool. That's all."_

_That's what you thought of me big brother? I could feel tears in my eyes._

_"You were nothing to me than and you are nothing to me now."_

_Stop it... don't say anything else... please. I knew it but I never wanted to believe it._

_"You don't mean anything. I don't want you."_

_Stop it..._

_"I don't need you. You're nobody and you'll never make it."_

_Please..._

_"I never loved you. You were a mistake."_

_Then all I saw was black._

* * *

It's loud in here,

The noise is maddening,

Galling, AnnOYiNg;

To noisy in here, in this wonderland... I want out... I want out... I WANT OUT!

Bang! I stand alone in here with an explosion.

Boom... Boom... BOOM!

I cover my ears and close my eyes into eternal silence.

Stillness... Muteness... Turning all into madness...

AnnOYiNg...

* * *

I stood there, watching from the mirror with a gleam in my eyes as Jager got punched in the face. I gave a giggle, sounding a little crazed from another points of ears, and gave a small smile and turned to the Flame of Night portal. I gave a skip in my step, heading to the portal and skipped through it as I gave another laugh.

Time for some more fun~.

* * *

Glossary:

_Hai: Yes_

**The poem is mine to all the way. Sorry if it's all weird and all that. But I took effot to make it and so I want you to all enjoy it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Decent**

* * *

_If "sanity" is normal mental functioning, is "insanity" everything else? How do you draw the line between them?_

* * *

You could say one mind's, even the strongest, can snap.

Some might call that insanity, true, but what is insanity? Really? If one is ever going to be able to truly say that they have lived, then they must find the drive to cultivate their heart's desire, be it trivial or fundamental, selfish or philanthropic. It is those who were unafraid to take the first step forward that have shaped the world today as we know it.

A lot of meanings become vague and undervalued after people have used them many times. Some would characterize insanity as, say, someone in authority who bases each of their decisions in irrationality and power-for instance, falsely imprisoning you, damaging you with toxic chemicals-but then turns around and calls you irrational and insane, without the ability to provide you with reasons except their power and authority. Perhaps the gist of insanity is just living a life of contradiction either because you have to, or because you just can't see that contradiction itself.

It was elusive. Sanity is elusive. I've searched for it for years... but never found it.

One said to me, "Insanity is ultimately dropping this act of what we perceive as reality."

The consensus has made everyone believe this reality is what is right, what is normal, but for all we know there is something else but we've engrossed ourselves in this place so much we've lost sight of whatever that other thing is, that is except for the "insane"

They have found it and they are happy.

This is a curse.

It is not some means to call upon a supernatural or divine being to bring evil or harm to another. Or maybe it is...

This would is not normal after all, all the human ignorance. We curse our enemies every day, hoping to deter them so that we ourselves can succeed. We even curse our loved ones, whether we mean them harm or not. It is a tricky little evil that sneaks up on us at the best and worst of times; causing we to say things that eventual finds their way back to us.

I would love to do that and let all this hurt is over. This, of course, is my darkest intention to make another suffer and we unwittingly do this as much as we live and breathe. Sometimes it better to hold the tongue with no such thing said. So be careful what you wish for, right?

I wish for that as well. But that was taken away a long time ago.

This could come to a shock. The word with so many definitions to count, all of which we experience in our everyday lives. Each one of them contains a feeling so profound that it leaves me utterly stunned. You may have felt it when your mother cracked you over the head with a wooden spoon after she caught you stealing cookies from the cookie jar, or you've even left felt it when you've just been told that very precious person in your life has died.

Even when your first kill, the blood everywhere on everything and on I goes right when you thought it would go the other end.

Either way, it causes you to freeze. Whether your body is reacting to severe loss of blood or the debilitating trauma of a broken heart, it seeks to separate the consciousness from your physical self in order to avoid or lessen the damage caused by both the physical and mental pain. For some, we turn away. For others, we crumble.

For those who can't, we fade into the shadows waiting for one to either lay claim to us or we escape to the light. That is... if a thing you could call your own light is.

And for the rest of us, we simply live with it and ignore the pain. For us... I endure.

I hope to have enough strength in the end.

But tell me how do you measure strength? Is it by physical endurance, or by mental prowess? One can be strong in many different ways, which is why you should never judge a person as weak simply by appearance alone. That is the saying, never judge a book by its cover. You should look at the flap, open it up to read what's inside and look at the details in the pictures placed at the beginning, middle, and even the end.

It is the experiences we face in life that give us the power to make or break - the many diverging paths that lead to beyond our earthly confines. Perhaps we do the many things to be strong because we feel the need to more than just an insignificant part of the bigger picture. And in doing so, we fail to realize we are not insignificant, because without our experiences - no matter how short our time in this world may be - that bigger picture would not exist.

Though, it's amazing for how long I've come to it. I knew from the start, even when I pushed it to the back of my mind, that this day would surly come. I wanted to forget then remember but still had that feeling of running away when I shouldn't have. I...

* * *

I wasn't happy, not happy at all. I felt myself breaking. I couldn't feel it at all anymore. I felt it yet I didn't. I didn't know what to do anymore but there was one thing I could do. That was to fight. I had many paths to take, one choice to make to split into another until I made to my goal. I don't even know if I have a goal. So... that is what I am going to do.

I was going to fight. Fight while this body was still in use, still had some type of feeling in it and some sanity inside this mind, until it all broke down. When I couldn't move, when I couldn't breathe anymore was when I will declare an ending to my story...

My life...

* * *

I took the Flame of Night portal, opening close by where everyone was battling Jager. Landing on the ground, I noticed the many Flames in the area of all different kinds. They were fighting. It was a war after all. I took a step forward, disappearing from that one stop onto the branch and got a clear view when

The Vongola Don clashed with Jager and was promptly kicked away. Jager did not short warp and was breathing heavily at this point. Jager attacked again, but was stopped by Chrome, Enma, and Flan. They created a spiky shield to protect the Vongola Don from Jager's chains.

"Rokudou?"

"Boss!" Chrome shouted; her hands wrapped around weapon.

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma yelled, using his Gravity Flames on Jager. Fran was helping out as well.

"Trash!" Jager muttered as he short warped between the Chrome, Fran, and Enma and incapacitates the three of them and once again did not short warp from Hibari's attack. That was then the Vongola Don said that that the Vindice rely on Bermuda-onii-sama's Flame of Night to recharge their energy as they cannot produce Flame of Night. Wonomichi promptly appeared and forbids Bermuda-onii-sama from recharging Jager or making any contact with him unless he released his curse or else he'll be declared the loser.

Jager attacks the Vongola Don again, but Hibari and Mukuro stop him. This lead to Jager attacking Mukuro and Hibari at the same time, which gave Mukuro an opportunity to hold Jager's movement. I gave a sigh, Jager was foolish in a way. I stood up on the branch I was kneeling on and made a small opening by contracting the lips and gave out a whistling sound in a rythmetic style using their tongue to make the noise. "Phweet!"

"Caw!"

The sound got everyone's attention as black feathers with a purple Flame at their stem were flying everywhere, falling from the sky and multiplied at a rapid rate. I waved my hand in a circular motion as the black feathers circled around my moving hand like a tornado; I jumped into the air, getting in between Jager and the Vongola Don just as he fired an X-Burner with the help of the gravity ability from Enma's ring and held up my hand. The black feathers with a purple Flame at their stem made a shield protecting the both of us.

As the feathers disappeared, it revealed the many shock faces of everyone. Ah...

"Wh-wh..."

"It can't be!"

"Yoru!"

"Herbivore!"

* * *

Have we reached an understanding yet? We might have or we might not have. It's up to you, the beholder, to see the beauty in the world around us. It is a dark place, this world so full of hate and cruelty. It is a traitorous place, filled with masks and lies and rumors, consuming all sense of security. Sadly, I have come to believe in something without having seen it for myself, believing in the falsities of others.

Do unto others that you would do unto yourself.

That seems to be a foolish notion these days, as everyone seems to be hurting others and hording all the wealth for themselves. And the people wonder why our saints died so tragically, only seen for what they were after their deaths and not before. Evil, people would say - change and freedom was always considered a bad thing back then. It seems as if we are doomed to judge and preach without reason, pointing figures, making scapegoats.

Will they ever see beyond their noses and realize that the only ones who are evil are their selves?

I guess... only time will tell.

Will it?

* * *

Glossary:

_Onii: Older/Big Brother_

**It's been about 2 months now this story has been made. I am happy to say that I made another chapter for this occasion but it is shorter then usual. Sorry... But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Declaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**THE FINAL BATTLE: THE CHILD OF THE NIGHT**

* * *

"Caw!"

The sound got everyone's attention as black feathers with a purple Flame at their stem were flying everywhere, falling from the sky and multiplied at a rapid rate. I waved my hand in a circular motion as the black feathers circled around my moving hand like a tornado; I jumped into the air, getting in between Jager and the Vongola Don just as he fired an X-Burner with the help of the gravity ability from Enma's ring and held up my hand. The black feathers with a purple Flame at their stem made a shield protecting the both of us.

As the feathers disappeared, it revealed the many shock faces of everyone. Ah...

"Wh-wh..."

"It can't be!"

"Yoru!"

"Herbivore..."

"Ah~," I drawled out, landing on the ground in front of Jager. He lay on the ground, panting out jagged breathes. Mukuro and Hibari both have also fallen to the ground, panting the same way Jager did. Kuro landed on my out stretched hand and nipped at my hair affectionately before both of us looked back at the others who were either on the ground, bloody from an attack of some sort or were standing on the side lines. Bermuda floated from behind me, his Flame of Night spiking ever so slowly. I expect it was from seeing me.

"What are you doing here?" Bermuda said to me, "I told you to stay at the base."

I turned my direction to him, giving him a look over and tilted my head. "Ah~, but I don't remember hearing you say that."

"Wh-"

I gave a small giggle, "Non~!Non~! You shouldn't be such a stick in the mud~. Or... well..." I gave a shrug, "Something might happen."

Bermuda floated back, muttering under his breath, "It couldn't be..."

I clapped my hands, giving another giggle. "Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding~! You are correct!"

* * *

"What are you talking about?!" Reborn shouted as his hands curled into tiny fists.

My grin turned Cheshire, "I remember everything~. You see I lost my memory when I was young, before Bermuda found me; I was just a plain human girl with parents who never cared about me. I played the piano, hoping to gain their love and respect after so many bloody grueling of practice but it never came. So~, I began to despise them like any other child would do in that situation. Though I guess I more like a emotionless rock than anything else... Anyway, I had a recital and then when I played, everything went BOOM!" I said, waving my hands around in a 'BOOMING' motion before continuing. "Everything went up and flames and I wanted to forget."

"Di-Did you..." Yuni began to say but gulped before starting right at me with frightened blue eyes.

I gave a tilt of my head, giving he a long stare, "Kill them~?" I saw her nod slowly and snorted. "I couldn't kill them even if I wanted to, but I did kinda kill the ones at the recital with my Flames. I didn't remember them you see so how could I kill them? Hmmm~?"

* * *

"I won't let you. I've come too far for you to get in my way. Present please." Bermuda moved into the battlefield and called for his present time, releasing his curse. His robe fell away to reveal his true form, a teenager emanating the Flame of Night.

* * *

I fought with the man, Bermuda, and felt my body slowly stop moving when things sped up. I was currently panting as I tried to move from the moving chains and tried to keep my bandages on and cover my skin. There was no such luck as the gray parts, thin but long cracks were forming and showing more and more every day that went by, of my skin started to show and heard the gasps from the others that were still able to stand.

"So, **_you_ **are starting to break down..."

"What do you mean?!" The Vongola Don asked, his fists still flamed with the orange beauty of the Sky Flames.

"It means I don't have that much time in the world..." I muttered, standing up as my bandages around my arms fell the ground, showing fully my gray, cracked filled arms that slowly transgressed into my normal skin color on my shoulders. The bandages wrapped around my legs were torn in some parts, either showing gray cracked or pale colored skin.

The reactions varied from the others who still stood. Yuni gasped, her hands covering her mouth as tears escaped from her eyes. Bermuda gave a long gaze but I didn't care. My time was soon over... It didn't matter...

Not anymore...

I wish could have a reason. Everyone needs a reason. Without reason, we lack the inspiration for life and without inspiration, we simply cease to be. I guess that's what was happening to me. When I was human, a _friend_ told me that motivation was food for the soul, allowing us to open doors that would otherwise be closed, welcoming us into different worlds that are just waiting to be explored.

Maybe that was true at one point for me but now it really wasn't.

* * *

They started to fight, both the Vongola Don and Bermuda, after Bermuda tied me with his chains and threw me to the side. My wounds reopened; Yuni tried to run to me but that blonde haired man that was always with her stopped her.

They were closing slowly but surely as my eyes wondered upward to watch the battle. Bermuda destroyed the watches of the friends of the Vongola Don that were down simultaneously, revealing his ability to short warp infinitely. His motive was to prevent the Vongola Don from receiving help from the others. Due to his hyper intuition, the Vongola Don was able to dodge a few of Bermuda's attacks. However, he was still getting hit ultimately. Just as Bermuda is about to deliver the finishing blow, a shot is fired.

I couldn't see it when my eyes closed slowly. I felt my body grow more broken by the second. It was speeding up, even if it was slowly, faster than I expected. I guess my using the Flame of Night so much in so little time when I battled Bermuda.

I was in Darkness; it was the first thing I saw. It was as always. The endless pit of darkness that surrounded me and seemed to wanting to swallow me. Engulfed in a never ended blanket of pure emptiness. Infinitive. I could listen to the resonate sound of silence. Though that was not what it was best. I could hear fighting, shooting and yells.

_"The finishing blow-"_

_BANG! "Chaos."_

_"What-"_

The Sea knows no bounds.

_"Reborn's... friend?" "I'm also willing to be Reborn's old friend."_

_"You're soon gonna disappear." "How about you try it?"_

_"GUH!"_

The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation.

_"He catches and toys with them..." "AH!"_

_"He's certainly the strongest Arcobaleno..."_

_"Your entry into this was meaningless." "Why do you say that? My- All I need to do is shoot this one bullet."_

_"Come die in an instant." BANG!_

The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away.

I wonder if that was what I was doing... Fading away form time. I wonder if Mother Nature finally said _'It's time for you to die.'_

* * *

_"What did you do?!" "He's still alive." "REBORN! I'll defeat you will my dying will!"_

_"His whole body is in Flames!" "All my... for the sake of defeating you."_

_"Right?"_

_"Lot in despair, I transformed into an incarnation of vengeance towards Checker Face." "It comes from hope." "NONSENSE!"_

That was... Bermuda?

_"GEH!"_

Yes, yes it was...

_"The reason is one thing. I'm using my dying will."_

_"DIE!"_

Bermuda was getting frustrated. He was getting to prepare something... it must be his 100% lethal final technique, the Speed of Light Warp Hole.

The final game...

_"I'll destroy you! With my Flame of Night!"_

I had to do at least one more thing...

* * *

My eyes snapped open, moving my body, breaking the chains in the process, as fast as I could. It was not as fast as I thought but it did the trick when I placed myself between the Vongola Don and Bermuda. I was able to grad the other Flame of Night user as a Flame-Enhanced Punch was landed on my back and fell to the ground. But that was not my only reason and was quick to destroy Bermuda's watch as well as mine just before I fell to the ground, landing hard on my back.

I gasped, my arm strength leaving me as my grip on Bermuda loosen and roll right next to me.

I could hear a growl and a short, "How could you bastard!" Then a blast and a shattering noise. I moved my head slowly, seeing the Vongola Don stand over Jager, his watch destroyed, eliminating him and by proxy the entire Team Bermuda from the battle. So, it was finally over...

I could feel the other teams look on at us as the game finally ended. Team Reborn had won and was officially declared as the winner of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow. Reborn was to have his curse removed but that was not the true purpose of the Representative Battle. It was to find a new generation of Arcobaleno.

My eyes closed, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I could hear talking but it was blurred, I could only hear the one(s) closet to me and that was Bermuda himself. I turned my head slightly, glancing his way and gave him a small, sad smile. His eyes widen before closing them and biting his bottom lip as he turned his head to face up.

"You shouldn't blame him. Wonomichi really doesn't know anything," a voice said from out of nowhere.

"Oops... You were here?"

But it was not the time for this. A feeling washed over me, my eyes widening as I felt the presence of someone who pulled all of this together. The one who was pulling the strings, who caused this pain for everyone.

The one who knew me better then I knew myself or anyone else...

The immortal-

"Checker Face-sama!"

Bermuda asks the Vongola Don to be careful because Checker Face would transport him to another dimension, where he actually resides, but also the area where Tsuna would be able to defeat him.

"I think Bermuda-kun is slightly misunderstanding. First of all, he said that I'll thank you to the dimension where I actually exist. However, the men you see here is the real one. I'm just hiding my presence with the Segno Ring."

But that man was not who he really was. Checker Face was just another part of that man. He then took off his mask and reveals his real identity to be a person whom the Vongola and I had all encountered in the future: Kawahira.

"Do you remember... this face?"

* * *

The truth is was it was. It is the light that separates us from the darkness of lies. The hurt of betrayal and heartbroken. But that is only one way to describe it. Once we are enlightened, we are free to choose our next path, which comes the next test of our tolerance. The truth comes when one's soul searching has come to an end. No longer do we have to be mystified by things that our beyond our knowing, knowledgeable beyond our years.

It is the answers to all our questions. Even ones we never even knew we would have.

But the truth can hurt. When deceit has been built for so long, knowing the legitimacy behind it can break down all the perfectly crafted walls. Although it may be better in the long run, there is no way to avoid the pain that comes with it. To be perfectly enlightened, there are no more obstacles to structure our lives. Without those lies and half-truths, we are without motivation. We lack the drive to strive, to overcome our problems.

So perhaps, the truth isn't such a good thing at all.

Even when it is the truth about everything you knew.

* * *

Ah...

I remember that face so much...

Checker Face... Kawahira...

He was the one, who led to this; the only one who took _'care'_ of me when I was still with my mother and father.

_"Yoru, this is the man I was tell you about last night," the man who I knew as Father sat in front of me as we sat in the dining room. He nodded his head to a man that had short white hair, pale skin, and a pair of round glasses. He wore a plain green kimono and had a smile on his lips. "His name is Kawahira; starting from today on he will be your caretaker and body guard."_

_"Hai..." I muttered, making sure not to make eye contact with his eyes. Father hated that so much when I did it but Mother was fine. Even if they were never together... With that, Father nodded and left without another word. After the door closed, my eyes shifted to the still smiling at me before looking down. "Ko-konnichiwa... My-my name is Yoruichi bu-but you can call me Yoru... If you want to that is," I mumbled in the end._

_I closed my eyes when I heard footsteps, hoping to not get punished. Father always did it when I did something wrong so it made me paranoid around people I never knew. My eyes opened slowly when I felt a hand on top of my head and stared into open black eyes rimmed with a pair or round glasses. My eyes widen to how close this man got but before I could move out of his reach, he rubbed my head._

_"Konnichiwa, I'm Kawahira. It's nice to meet you Yoru-chan."_

_That day, was when I made my first friend and gave me a since of hope. A type of hope where it illuminated the darkness and delivered me from such despair. Some would say it was a crime when Pandora's curiosity overcame her and she opened the forbidden box, unleashing its hidden trove of ills upon mankind. But it was hope, which had laid waiting at the bottom, which saved me from my doom. That day... all sorts of difficulties faded._

_And although life may have been hard and painful at times, if we believe that we have the strength within us to carry on, the weight if removed from our shoulder and we persevere unburdened by the trails ahead._

Kawahira- He was my caretaker, my body guard, and my only friend but I forgot about him. He left when things were starting to get different, mother and father found out about his relationship and forbade it. I didn't listen and in the end they fried him. I forgot about him the next day, going on with my life like he was never in it to begin with.

But the truth was, he made me forget. Locking them away and vanished into thin air.

Kawahira was always like that. I met him at other points in my life and it seems that my future self-did as well. I always wondered what their... our... relationship was or would grow to be. I guess I would never find out as my time is almost up. I wonder what would of happened... Maybe I could still say though words I've always wanted to say to him...

All I can do it wonder how he would answer them.

* * *

"You are...!"

"The person who helped up in the future."

"Old Kawahira!"

"Kawahira..." I muttered as I watched him unleash his flames, showing that they are on entirely different level to defeat him as they are just normal humans. It was similar to back then, when he seals up my memories of the time.

I closed my eyes, listing him to explain what he was a special species who had lived on Earth before human ever born whose duty was to protect the planet Earth. They died off, leaving him and someone else. However, over the only ones of these species who are still alive on present day are only him and Yuni. He explained that the Tri-ni-set originally were not set of 21 rings they all know but a seven stones. When his species were still about ten people alive, they gave their flames to the seven stones. However, as their members died one by one until only five of them remains, the decided to borrow the humans' powers and thus, splitting th stones into Arcobaleno Pacifiers. When there's only him and Yuni's ancestor, Sepira the only ones who were alive, they were unable to provide the stones with their own powers and thus, furthering split up the stones into set of Vongola Rings and set of Mare Rings. Sepira gave the Vongola Rings to Giotto, while she kept the Mare Rings to be passed down within her Famiglia. Hearing this, Yuni says that she never heard the story from her ancestor and Kawahira revealed that he and Sepira partways after their opinions differs with each other; while Sepira wanted to coexist with humans, he didn't.

"What about Yoru?" The Vongola Don asked, "She's alive yet she can use the Night Flame." I open my eyes slowly, glancing up at the brown haired boy soon-to-be mafia boss.

"Ah, Yoru-chan. It's been a long time hasn't it?" Kawahira... No, Checker Face said as he gave me the same smile he did when we first met.

I sat up slowly, looking his way and nodding. "Hai, Kawahira..."

"You remember all of it, even after all this time?"

"Yes I do, even the memories you sealed up and as a result..." I looked down at my breaking body, the gray kept growing little by little.

"Ah, I see. How long were you able to hold it off?"

"It started a few months ago, after we came back from the future. I was able to keep it from growing but now it's coming back to me faster than I expected."

I could hear some muttering around me from the other, questions of how did we know each other, what was I talking about, what was I, what was my and Kawahira's and I relationship before all of this, and so on.

"It seems that everyone has grown curious, my dear, of how we know each other," Checker Face said, giving a small chuckle that he covered with his hand.

"When I speak for all of us," Reborn stated, "I mean all of us. We want to know how you know each other."

"I would like to know that as well," Bermuda snapped out, glaring at Checker Face.

"Well-"

"He was my caretaker when I was still with my Mother and Father," I said, cutting off Checker Face and looking at everyone around me. "But it was only for a short time. When he found out that I could use Flames, he sealed up my memories of him and left. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I was also her body guard, hired by her Father himself. I grew bored and wanted to do something so he came along and shortly after was when I met Yoru-chan."

"That's it?"

We both nodded. It was a simple tale to speak of, nothing over exciting and such.

* * *

How I knew my time was soon over... like a flame on a candle that goes out with a flick of a breath...

* * *

Glossary:

_Hai: Yes_

_Konnichiwa: Hello, Hi_

**There's not much action in this chapter but I am not good at writing action/fight seances so I hope you can forgive me. But I do know you'll like this chapter. It's shows more about Yoru's past. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**One final chapter and this story is done~.**


End file.
